Heirs to No Man's Land
by Gravity In the Air
Summary: COMPLETELY AU! Regina had knew for a while that people were disappearing from the Enchanted Forest through a portal into another world. She finally goes through hoping to no longer be a puppet to Snow White. She lands outside an office for Silver Swan Corporation where a tiny blue potion and a captivating blonde provide everything she didn't know she needed. SwanQueen. Magic!baby
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyy. I hope you enjoy this story. I've been working on this for a while now. This is AU. I don't own OUAT sadly. Same yada yada don't sue me for writing with someone else's characters spiel. RowArk betas this story as well. For those new in this town, go check out her work. It's all amazing!**

 **Anyways, here's what you need to know:**

 **Cora was the Evil Queen in this story. She turned Henry's kingdom into the Dark Kingdom. Think Queen of Hearts + Evil Queen as Regina combined to make Cora's Evil Queen.**

 **The "villains" are no longer evil. Well most of them aren't anyways.**

 **Regina is known as the Assassin or the Dark Knight. She was basically an evil for hire. Yes, she's killed people.**

 **Evil Charmings. Be prepared for this in later chapters. I do mean truly evil Snow and her puppet David. Their band of loyal idiots is also pretty evil.**

 **Redemption and second chances are entirely what this story is about and the potential happiness they can bring for those who take it.**

 **This is NOT a charming family feels story. Not even sorry.**

Regina didn't know what she had expected when she stepped through the portal to the new world. It certainly wasn't people not fearing her. It wasn't befriending Kathryn Gold, who was Princess Abigail, daughter of King Midas in the Enchanted Forest. It certainly wasn't the captivating blonde woman sitting at the head of the corporation that deals with all things fairytale and magic here.

Kathryn had found her wandering the street in front of the head office in this city. She knew the brunette was new here by smell alone. Forest wasn't an easy smell to remove. Emma was busy for a few days, so Kat had gotten her a new wardrobe and set her up with a place to stay.

When Emma returned, Kathryn informed her new friend that it was time for her initiation. Regina wouldn't have been as nervous if she had her magic here. Magic existed here, which meant the cuff that Snow had managed to get on her worked too. Kat promised to be there for her afterwards.

Regina had spent a few days at the office with Kathryn and had heard rumors about the boss here. They'd called her a bitch and an ice queen. Surely they hadn't meant the young woman sitting at the desk. The girl barely looked an adult. She was sorely mistaken when hard green eyes raised to meet her.

"I didn't say to send you in. Who told you to come in here? Who are you?" the blonde questioned before jabbing a button on her phone. "Olivia! Olivia who is in my office and why?"

Regina read the name on the desk, E. Swan. The girl had light blonde hair that hung in princess curls to the middle of her back. She had the brightest green eyes she'd ever seen and pale pink lips. The emerald green blouse unbuttoned enough to give her hints at ample cleavage.

"Uh, I-I don't know, Ms. Swan. Kathryn brought her in and said the woman was here for initiation. Didn't she run it by you?" a woman stammered, sounding incredibly nervous.

Emma sighed. "Obviously not, Liv, if I'm asking you what the hell I'm supposed to do with her. Bring me an initiation packet then and a lemon iced tea please. Hold my calls unless it's an emergency," she replied before releasing her intercom.

Emma sat back and ran a hand through her hair before studying the woman before her. She had short dark brown hair that flipped and curled just barely reaching her jaw bone, chocolate colored eyes, and full red lips. Standing by the door, Emma got to see the curves showcased in the tight black pencil skirt and silvery blue blouse. The heels looked like murder but showed off her legs well.

Olivia fumbled through the door, nearly toppling Regina over before rushing to give Emma her drink and a folder. "Did you want anything to drink?" the redhead asked Regina.

"A bottled water would be nice. Thank you…." Regina trailed off, not knowing the woman's name.

"Olivia, and it's my job," the woman replied.

"Today, Ms. Lee. This isn't the time for socializing," Emma warned causing the woman to disappear and reappear with a bottle of water. The woman shut the door upon her latest departure, leaving the two to stare at each other.

Emma took a few sips from her tea before flipping the folder open. "Who are you and which land do you hail from?" she asked.

Regina hesitated. Kathryn had told her this place was for second chances. Here she could retire her title of assassin or dark knight and start anew, where she could just be Regina and figure out who that was.

Emma sighed, realizing why the woman was pausing. "Look, I don't care what you did wherever you're from. Obviously you're magic or from another realm that's dying out which is why you're here. My mother worked in a brothel and used to be evil. So long as you want it, we give you the opportunity to change here and start over. Who are you?" she asked.

Regina bit her bottom lip and looked away before turning back to stare into deep emerald pools. "I am Regina. I come from the Enchanted Forest," she admitted, waiting for recognition. Instead she got boredom and disinterest.

"Fascinating. Do you have a last name Regina? Where in the forest did you live? What did you do?" Emma asked, finding nothing particularly hard about answering her simple questions.

"Really? You don't know me?" Regina wondered.

Emma looked up from the packet and sighed. "Do you know how many new people come through? Do you know how many falsehoods I hear about people, about myself? If you need pictures to comprehend the questions, that can be arranged, but I don't believe you're a common peasant, so please just let's get through this," she snapped.

Regina's gaze narrowed. "I come from royalty," she informed, raising her chin.

Emma laughed. "So do I. The only difference is that here I am still a princess. This corporation is partly mine. You can consider my parents the king and queen of all the magic cities, since without them they wouldn't exist. Now, what did you do in the forest and what is your surname?"

"I'll answer you if you let me ask my own questions," Regina offered.

Emma sighed in annoyance. "I don't have time for this. You can ask, but I probably will not answer," she informed.

"Fair enough, Princess. I have no surname. I renounced my parents, well my mother, when I came of age. I laid no claim to anyone else's land. I resided in No Man's Land. For a while I trained with evil sorcerers. I became the dark knight. People also referred to me as the assassin. Who are your parents?" Regina asked.

"No Man's Land is a dangerous place to be. I've studied it intensely in my magic studies. I'm impressed you lived there. Did the land lay claim to you?" Emma questioned.

Regina's eyes widened. Very few knew that in order to live in No Man's Land, it either had to claim you or be given continuous offerings. If you took care of the land though, the land took care of you. It was perfect for Regina, who had just run away from Cora and didn't have anywhere else to go. The closest land was the White Kingdom, and Regina refused to run to the spoiled princess Snow.

"I sought asylum from it. The land claimed me and I gave it offerings to stay. We had a mutual stake going. Who is your teacher that you know such things?" Regina asked.

"My family is made up of the most powerful sorcerers of all time, myself included. With magic comes knowledge of magic. The lands revealed themselves to me. It gave me a rather large novel on the land. So, you are the assassin. Does that mean you're the one who tried to kill the Dark One?" Emma asked.

Regina shrugged and nodded. "He was one of my teachers. He tricked me many times. When the chance came that he was wanted dead, I offered my services. The imp jumped portal. A shattered dagger came back through. Do you know his whereabouts?" she asked.

"Here, he isn't the Dark One. Like you, he got a second chance and he fully embraced it. He has his son back and a family. If you try and go after him, make no mistake that my family will destroy you. The residents will destroy you. He is much loved now by most," Emma warned. She'd be damned if this newcomer went after her family.

"Message received, but I can't promise some form of revenge that doesn't involve death," Regina replied.

"No! There is no revenge on him. This corporation allows magic beings and those from other realms sanctuary. He already faced his jury and did his retribution. When you're given your travel clearance, you may go talk to him, but you're not allowed to hurt him. There are rules here. You break them and there are consequences," Emma explained.

Regina frowned. Why was this girl fighting so hard to protect the Dark One's honor?

"Okay, what are these so called rules?" Regina asked.

"First, I'm your boss. This flippant attitude you have towards me needs to change. Regardless of where you end up, so long as you're in one of our magic towns you're working for my family. My parents wouldn't tolerate your behavior at all," Emma informed.

"Respect is a two way street, Princess," Regina replied.

" _I_ am the Princess here, Regina. You'd do well to remember that. I am the one who holds court most often. You still have your introduction meeting and airing. It's not going to go well without a mediator if you are indeed the dark knight," Emma stated.

Regina frowned in confusion. "Introduction meeting? Airing?"

Emma nodded. "Once we've finished this paperwork, I file it. You're given until the next court meeting to get acclimated. We have a potion to help instantly give you knowledge of the functions of this world. It'll instill all the rules in your head. At the next court meeting you'll be introduced as your identity. People will be given the opportunity to air grievances towards you. Community service is usually given out to act as redemption. Then you're introduced as your new identity," she explained.

Regina shook her head. "People will call for my execution," she objected.

"Executions are not performed here, except in rare occurrences, and certainly not for past crimes. Like I said, this world is about second chances. You do community service to be determined by the group, and then you get a clean start. Do you want to pick our surname or should I?" Emma asked.

Regina honestly didn't know. She didn't know or trust Emma enough to give her a decent name. She certainly didn't know enough to give herself a proper name here.

"I'm not about to ruin you with the worst name possible. You mentioned that you were a knight of sorts. Would you like Knight as your last name?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head no. "I don't want any connection to that if I'm getting a fresh start," she decided.

Emma nodded, understanding completely. She produced a blue vial and handed it to Regina. "Drink that. It'll ingrain all knowledge required to function in this world and the rules of SSC," she stated.

Regina eyed it skeptically, but she slowly uncapped it and drank it. Things no longer felt strange and confusing to her. She knew all about Silver Swan Corporation.

"What town are you in?" Emma asked.

"Glen Haven, fourth magic town created in SSC. You are Princess Emma," Regina answered.

Emma nodded. "Indeed, so your surname…." she questioned.

Regina paused. "Give me a few days to research?"

Emma nodded and set about asking common get to know you questions from colors to skills and hobbies or absolute dislikes.

"Princess, you know so much about me now. How about I get to know you more intimately?" Regina husked, her voice lower than before.

Emma's stomach flipped and her heart started beating faster. This wasn't something she was used to. No one dared ask out the daughter of the Evil Queen and the Dark One. No one dared a lot of things because of who she was. It was sort of thrilling having this newcomer challenge her.

"I don't have time for dating, Knight," Emma replied. Her parents would kill this woman if they knew. Well, not kill anymore, but threaten seriously. The last time anyone looked at her wrong they found themselves outside the magic barrier for two weeks.

Regina laughed. "So the Princess is a chicken. I am respecting a chicken," she teased.

Green eyes flashed dangerously. Regina noticed the slightly off colored swirl starting to appear in them. Magic! This girl had magic. She could feel it calling out to hers, trying to connect. She gasped audibly. The last time that happened was when she was trying to steal Snow's baby. She'd never checked what the child was. Surely this couldn't be her. The baby had died after being sent through the tree. Right?

Emma's emotions were growing stronger. Her magic seemed to be reacting to this woman, but why? It'd never reacted to anyone before. She noticed violet taking over Regina's eyes. This woman had magic, but it was somehow tampered with, shut off from reach.

Kathryn felt the air change, almost like electricity was running through it. It'd never happened before. Cora and Rupert had told her it would happen one day, when Emma first met her soulmate. She knew the girl was literally made of magic. It didn't feel as strong as she'd been expecting, but she raced into the main office nonetheless.

Neither Emma nor Regina turned to look at who entered the office. Their staring contest game too strong. They both had one hand out, extended towards the other. Their palms connected and both were zapped abruptly, causing them both to jump back.

"What is going on in here?" Kathryn asked. She hoped one of them knew.

"The princess here just agreed to go on a date with me so I can get to know her better," Regina smirked. It instantly left her face when she saw Kathryn's glare.

"Oh really? What are your intentions with Emmalin? Where do you plan on taking her? She has a curfew you know. She's also allergic to things, so you should tell me what you have planned and when. You're not allowed to try anything inappropriate or sexual until she's ready. That'll be when she's forty, by the way," Kathryn informed.

Regina blinked a few times. "Really? You're giving me the parental first date 'you're not good enough for my daughter' speech?"

Kathryn crossed her arms over her chest. "This isn't a game, Regina. What are your intentions with Emma?" she demanded to know.

Regina held her hands up in surrender. "Calm down. I merely want to get to know her better right now. You cannot decide to be officially dating without a few hangout dates first apparently. That is the custom here according to the potion. I would never force her to do anything she didn't want or wasn't ready for," she assured.

Emma didn't know what to do. Regina had just conned her into a date. She wanted to be mad, but she was also excited! Her first real date. "Abbie, please don't be mad. It's just a harmless date. Please wait and let me tell my parents until I've decided if this is something to tell them or not," she pleaded.

Kathryn looked between the two. Their eyes were starting to return to normal, but the energy was crazy. She knew there was no way Cora, Rupert, and Zelena didn't know what was going on.

"Abbie, she's your responsibility. She wants to try out a few different career options before choosing. I doubt what I do will interest her. I trust you can find people once the airing is over to be willing to hold a career fair for her. Until then she's your assistant. Business was something she's interested in. You can pay her when you see fit. I don't want to have any problems," Emma warned.

Kat nodded. Regina misbehaving here would mean Emma would have to dole out punishment. With the girl's obvious feelings, it would create a conflict of interest. She didn't want to be responsible for that. Kat wouldn't let Emma have to face that challenge.

Emma dismissed them both. Reality of what just happened sunk in slowly. It took her twenty minutes of staring blankly at the closed file folder to realize "holy crap, I've got a date! A date I know nothing about!"

Olivia had walked in to find the girl talking to herself. That wasn't unusual, but the words were. "You have a date? I'm very happy for you Em! Who with?" she asked her friend.

"Regina of No Man's Land," Emma murmured.

Meanwhile, Kat took Regina back to her office. "I hope you know what you're doing. If you break her heart, the entire population of Silver Swan will come after you for your head," Kat warned.

"I don't want to hurt her. I don't know how to date, but the princess intrigues me. Something about her calls to me. It feels right," Regina informed. And it did feel right. Since her mother had killed Daniel, it'd felt like she carried a void in her heart, that something was missing. Being around Emmalin for that short time made her feel complete again.

"Would you like a crash course in Emma?" Kat asked. Her eyes went wide when she realized how that sounded. "I mean would you like to know a few things about her?" she clarified.

Regina laughed and nodded. "Oh gods, she is legal to date right? This won't be some cradle robbing date right?" she asked.

"Technically you're supposed to be in your forties. We know time froze there in the forest. You're legally twenty three. Emma is eighteen. She's just never dated, at least not with the potential to be serious and not just her and her date. She hates the business end of business, but she's really good at it. Emma prefers the creative side of life a lot more. The problem with a town full of artistic, free spirited souls is getting them to cooperate and focus on actual work. You've probably heard she's uptight. In the office she has to be," Kat informed.

Regina frowned. The potion had given her knowledge of the functioning magic towns of Silver Swan. Glen Haven attracted the artsy people. The ones who still crafted things by hand. The ones who lived in art, poetry, and music. It was probably the last place Regina would have picked. Business seemed like something Regina wanted to do. Something drew her to Emma though. She was away from the girl now and all she wanted to do was go find her and be in the same room.

"Why don't people listen to her and do their jobs? She is the princess after all," Regina commented.

Kat scoffed. "Emma hates being called princess. Emma knows how hard it is to abide by rules and deadlines when it comes to expressing creativity, but work is work. She's the only one who can order them around and get the quality in the results. Her reputation suffers a bit for that here. Now, this date, do you have any ideas for it? You have to make it spectacular."

Regina shrugged. She honestly hadn't thought Emma would say yes. Now she had to plan a date for a few hours time. "I honestly don't know. I don't have any money, and surely she is incredibly familiar with Glen Haven," she sighed.

Kat just smiled at her new friend before handing her a card. "Give this to the places you go. It will debit you and as you get paychecks, the amount will be taken from there. Don't go crazy though. You're not getting paid a lot. Emma likes seafood for special occasions. She's allergic to pineapple and coconut. She's also really allergic to stinging insects like bees and wasps. Her curfew is eleven as it's still a weekday. Bring her aunt some flowers. Just tell Moe you need a bouquet of for Malina. You'll earn points with Emma," she advised.

"Her aunt? I thought you were like that role," Regina admitted.

Kat just shook her head no. "Emma is a great girl. I've known her since I've been here. She was about five then. Her mom put me in charge of her well being when she came to live in Glen Haven to go to school a few years ago. I'm the one who has to drag her out of parties and away from things she wants to do to keep her safe. She has a very love-hate relationship with me. Her aunt is her best friend, which is why her parents require me, Graham, and Ruby to keep an eye on her."

"She called you Abbie though," Regina pointed out.

"Emma, my sister Isla, and my father are the only people allowed to call me Abbie. Emma reminds me a lot of Isla. You'll also hear Emma and I call each other Kit. Now, what else do you have planned for this date?"

"I don't want it to be just a typical date here. I noticed an art studio a few blocks over that has things where you can paint murals on a giant canvas. Would she enjoy that?" Regina asked.

Kathryn smiled. Regina had been paying more attention than she appeared. "Emma would love that. You'd better tell her to bring a change of clothes because I'm sure she's going to want to dress nicely for dinner."

"I-I don't have any way to contact her," Regina panicked.

Kat laughed and pulled out a new iPhone from the desk and called to activate it before putting in a few numbers. She handed it to Regina. "Get yourself a case. Those shits are easy to break and expensive to replace. My contact is in there along with Emma's. Granny's number is in there in case you have problems with the apartment and need her," she informed.

Regina just stared at the phone. "Is Emma going to be okay that you gave me her number?" she asked.

Kat smirked. "Don't give it to anyone else or she'll kill us both. She's bound to give it to you anyways."

Regina was already texting Emma. _Hello. It's Regina. Kat gave me your number. I need to know where to pick you up tonight. Also, bring a change of clothes you don't mind getting dirty in._

She laughed at the response. _Tell Abbie that she's revoked from being free wheeling with my number. Dirty? Sounds fun, but don't mention that to my aunt. She lives in the house next to the gardens on Willow Street. See you at 5:45. My aunt may roast you if you're late :)_

Regina was smiling at her phone, completely forgetting about Kathryn or work as she up and left the office, the floral shop in mind.

 **I promise I don't bite hard. I'm more than curious for your thoughts and feedback. This is a pretty slow chapter but it'll pick up soon. Promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

hey, i'm really excited at the response this story has gotten thus far, so thank you :) it was brought to my attention that for some reason on certain phones, chapter one appeared all in bold. on my laptop just the author's notes were in bold and the rest was normal but on my phone it was all bolded. I apologize for those who have had to read it all in bold. It truly isn't written that way.

secondly, i'd like to thank you for the reviews. i do try to respond to them all. i really appreciate the people who have reviewed as well as those who have favorited/followed this story or my profile in general. that being said:

 **Annara:** Despite the slight confusion with the format, I did find this story promising. Though as much as I like getting to the interesting parts of the story, this beginning seemed a little rushed itself - there's no proper introduction as to how Regina ended up going through the portal, and the pace feels like it skips vital character development moments. **I'm glad you find this story promising. I know it started off slow, and that's my bad. I spent three weeks trying to find a beginning point I could live with. It does pick up. As for it being rushed and not explaining how Regina got there, I'm getting to that. I promise. It's going to be in a later chapter. Patience my dear, your answers are coming. It's going to be several chapters but I will eventually reveal everything... due time, due time :)**

here's a treat for all you lovely little ducklings. **chapter two is a bit early. chapter four of gotta love me will be up by midweek as well.** enjoy :) :) :)

 **ESESESESESESESESES**

Emma had left the office after talking to Olivia. She poofed herself to her aunt's house. "Malie! Aunt Malie!" she shouted.

Mal heard her niece shouting from the backyard. Cora had already called her to inform her that the magic crackling in the air was because Emma had met her soulmate. They'd agreed that just because the girl's true love was here didn't mean they were going to automatically let Emma have free reign on activities with this person. Emma was and always will be their baby. They'd always be overprotective of her.

Smiling, she poofed herself inside the house next to Emma. "Emma! Emma!" she teased affectionately.

Emma's smile radiated through her whole being. "I have a date! Someone actually wants to date me!" she vibrated in excitement.

Mal guided her niece to the couch in the living room. "Tell me all about how it happened. Who is it with?"

"Well apparently Abbie found a newcomer, Regina of No Man's Land. She's the woman my book says claimed the land. Anyways, she conned me into a date and she wants to date me! I just feel drawn to her. My magic called to her. It's never done that before. Something is blocking her magic though. Our hands touched and it shocked me, like literally shocked me. She's going to be here at quarter to six. Oh my gods! What do I wear?" Emma rushed out in a single breath.

Mal laughed. "Honey, slow down. Did you say Regina? Dark Knight Regina people call The Assassin?" she questioned.

Emma's face paled. "You can't take my date away from me! Court is in three weeks. She came here and is staying. Please! Please, please, please!" she begged.

"Sweetheart, I'm not going to take her away from you. Magic calls strongly to a person it recognizes as its mirror or mate. You're a teenager, which is chaotic enough, but you're a magic teenager which means you need to take more precautions when things get heated. Remember your parents' rules," Mal advised.

"You know Regina. How?" Emma asked.

Mal put her arm around the girl's shoulder. "Briefly we trained in magic together. We were both starting out, real novices. Regina and I met and we'd get together sometimes to show each other what we'd learned and try to see who was better at magic. It was a long time ago, before you were born. You should tell your parents about this soon," Mal stated.

The older blonde laughed as she noticed Emma's eyes widen in fear. "Mom and dad will interrogate her so long I won't see her again until I'm eighty. They gave that pirate his hand back only to sever it off again when he was being creepy with me. I can't imagine what they're going to do to someone actually interested in me," Emma complained.

Mal just shook her head. Cora and Rum-Rupert knew Regina's magical signature. Surely they knew it was Regina who was fated to Emma. If they'd objected they would have been here by now. She knew they were going to interrogate Regina to the nines anyways because Emma was involved. She was going to question her too.

"Go take a shower. I'll be up when you're done to help you pick out something to wear. Aunt Malie is here to help!" she promised. Mal chuckled and shook her head as Emma raced to scramble up the stairs to her room.

Emma showered and stood in her closet in her bra and underwear looking at all her clothes, towel secured around her wet hair. Mal rolled her eyes at the mess of clothes all over the floor and bed that had been discarded. She picked up a pair of Emma's black skinny jeans and a scarlet silk tank top before magicking them on the girl.

"Viola! You're dressed. Now, dry your hair and I'll help you with your makeup," Mal informed.

She left Emma to finish the final touches when the doorbell rang. She smirked as Regina's eyes widened in recognition. "You're Emma's aunt?" the brunette questioned.

"Indeed I am. Emma's upstairs finishing up getting ready. It's been a while. It's good to see you again. Before Emma comes down, what are your intentions with her? You know what I am and what I'm capable of. If you hurt her, I will go dragon on your ass," Mal warned.

Regina frowned. This wasn't going well. "I just want to get to know Emma better. I'm drawn to her in a way I haven't connected to someone in a long time. The custom here is to date a little and get to know one another before stepping up to romance. I believe that's where this is headed, but I can't give you definitive answers yet," she informed.

Mal nodded and stepped aside to let her in. Regina handed her the bunch of snapdragons, which now seemed highly ironic. "These are technically for you I guess, well before I knew you were Emma's aunt. Now I'm not sure if it's weird or not," Regina admitted.

Mal laughed and took the flowers, walking into the kitchen for a vase. "I haven't seen you in two decades. I've changed a lot. You no longer know me, so it's not really that weird. Besides, we're a town full of fairytale characters. Everything is weird here. I'm serious about the consequences for hurting Emma," she warned.

Regina nodded, fully believing her former friend would transform into a dragon and roast her to ash. "Her curfew is eleven, but so long as she's back before midnight I'm okay with that. If you're a minute late I will hunt you down. There's no sex. You wait for Emma's permission to kiss her. You're dating a princess. You'd better court her properly," Mal continued.

"Aunt Mal! I know you're not torturing Regina. I'd like to go on a date some time in this lifetime. Regina, it's nice to see you," Emma stated. Truth was her jaw dropped when she walked in the room to a view of Regina's ass fully showcased in a black dress. The woman wore her killer heeled boots again. Her stomach felt all fluttery again, and her magic was starting to react.

"I need a few pictures and then you can go," Mal stated.

"Seriously?" Emma complained as her aunt gathered the two of them together.

They posed for a few pics before Mal leaned over and kissed Emma on her forehead. "I expect you back before midnight, Em. Behave. I'll see you later," Mal told them before shooting a warning look at Regina that the brunette did not miss.

 **ESESESESESESESES**

Regina had Emma poof them to Sebastian's, the seafood restaurant in town. She's have done it herself, but her magic was being controlled by the insipid brat. Most people here seemed to prefer bicycling or walking. The handful of cars she had seen were for business.

Kat had warned her that Emma was pretty private about herself. There were people here who were not fans of royalty in general, and thus disliked Emma. Most simply felt that the Swan family deserved no privacy due to them being the rulers here. She watched the blonde before her and knew what it was like to be offered no privacy. She'd make Emma's life better.

Emma told Regina about her favorite movies and books. She promised to show Regina all the best movies this world had to offer. Regina learned that Emma's favorite colors were purple and red. Emma mentioned her best friend Belle is an English major aspiring to be a writer. She informed Regina that she was a dual major in business and art, with a strong concentration in drawing and photography.

"That's ambitious. You don't seem to like being in the office. Why do you do it?" Regina asked.

Emma sighed. "It's expected of me. I'm a Swan. I must do my part. There are a lot of expectations of me and I do not want to fail anyone. My art is for me. Here I get to do both. We all must sacrifice and compromise. It's what this world is about, recognizing what is best for the good of everyone isn't always what you want for yourself," she explained.

Regina felt the light and happy mood slipping away. She couldn't allow that. "So, college, what year are you?"

"I'm in my final year. I've officially gotten to declare my majors. I can't wait to be done. I couldn't imagine school without Belle there for study sessions," Emma admitted.

"How is that possible to be in your final year at eighteen? It is typical to only just be starting at that age, no?" Regina questioned.

Emma laughed at the brunette's puzzled expression. "Do not fret so. My parents are very supportive and driven, especially my mother. When she realized I have a gift in studies I was encouraged to take honors and accelerated courses. Those classes completed what most would accomplish in the first two years. I was also a grade or two ahead of everyone in my age group. Mom always said I was like a sponge for knowledge."

A few people sauntered up to their table, to Regina they looked to be sniggering teenage boys. "Look at that fellas, little Emmie is on a date," one teased. The rest laughed.

Emma's gaze narrowed at them. "Clancy, you are on thin ice as it is. Do not make me regret not putting you over the line. I am still waiting on the recording. I suggest you get to doing your job. Immediately," she warned.

"And miss out on our princess's important milestone? Never," he mocked before sizing up Regina. "I'm Clancy, my beautiful. If you are done playing with the foal, perhaps you would like a date with a real man," he offered.

Regina could feel Emma's anger manifesting her magic. She reached across and placed her hand on the girl's as she pulled her dagger from her boot and examined it carefully. Emma watched in amusement. The boys paled as they took in the insignia on the blade. "See, I'm rather fond of _Emma_ and I see nothing in you that is appealing. I'm tempted to remove what you think makes you a man and present it as an offering though," she suggested.

"I think that is your cue to leave before I let her do it and I give her offering to the land," Emma smirked. The women watched as the boys scattered away. Emma finally chuckled.

"I take it those weren't friends of yours," Regina remarked.

"Clancy and his idiots are a pain in my side. They have zero respect. I am going to have to have my dad talk to them again. The last time I have them leniency and spared them weeks over the line. I am growing tired of their shit though. Let's take dessert to go. We can eat it after we do whatever requires a change of clothes," Emma decided, summoning the waiter.

Regina noticed that those who did respect the princess were quick to abide her every command. Regina tried to grab the bill, but Emma waved her off.

"You don't want the cost of this particular bill on your card. It'd take you months to pay off. I promise you can pay for something else as I can see your pride is tied to it," Emma teased.

"Why is it so busy if it's so expensive?" Regina questioned, acquiescing on the bill. She did not want unpayable debts over her head anymore.

"It is an artisan community, Gia. We have money, but we prefer to trade goods and services for things. I am royalty so I can get just about whatever I want without monetary exchange, but I refuse to do that. I usually pay in gift exchange. You have not picked a job, and therefore have nothing to offer in exchange for food. That debit is easy to misuse. I don't want you to suffer," Emma informed.

Regina laughed. Her whole life had been about suffering. Suffering at the hands of her mother. Suffering at the loss of Daniel. Suffering her fate as the role she chose on her own. Maybe here she could finally find happiness.

"Thank you for wanting to protect me. We're headed just a block away. Would you like to walk?" Regina asked as she carried the bag that held their dessert.

Instead of answering, Emma took Regina's hand and walked out of the restaurant, trusting Regina to lead them in the right direction. Emma's smile was worth the nagging and discomfort about what they were doing on the way over as Regina opened the door to Paint Your Way.

A tall blonde woman rushed over and embraced Emma in a hug. Regina stood by awkwardly, slightly jealous that Emma wasn't in her arms.

"Ems, it's so good to see you! How is your portfolio coming?" Ella asked.

"It's coming. Ella, this is Regina. Regina, this is Cinderella. She prefers Ella though," Emma informed.

Regina's eyes widened. "Princess Cinderella, it is interesting to see you again," she remarked.

Emma looked between the two, wondering how they knew each other. Ella just nodded. "Indeed, but I trust the princess knows what she's doing. Go change. The canvas won't paint itself," the older blonde ordered.

Emma led Regina to the changing rooms and disappeared behind a door. Regina found Emma in a large studio room, a giant canvas on one wall. The girl was barefoot and in cutoff denim shorts and a paint stained white tank top. Her hair was wound up in a loose bun. Regina thought Emma was breathtaking.

"You've done this before?" Regina questioned. Emma turned to take in the sight of Regina in red cotton shorts and a black v neck top. She had on some sneakers. It all looked new. Emma shook her head, smiling.

"You're going to ruin your new clothes. I hope you're prepared. Is there anything in particular you'd like to paint? Otherwise there's themes for this we can use to guide us," Emma explained.

"What is the theme for tonight?" Regina wondered.

"It's mermaids and dragons," Emma giggled before sobering a bit with a thoughtful expression, studying Regina. "May I make you a mermaid?" she asked.

"So long as you only mean to paint me as one on canvas," Regina agreed. Her experiences with mermaids were true of most legend. They were exceptionally beautiful but they were evil creatures, alluring people to death by drowning with their song.

Emma nodded before going about selecting paints and some brushes. Regina watched Emma pick up a pencil and lightly sketch rough outlines out for a few minutes before she picked up some paints of her own.

Regina and Emma worked hard on their own parts of the canvas. Neither noticed the time or the fact that Ella was watching them from the doorway. Emma knew, however, that Graham was watching them from outside the building.

Emma finished her painting after a few hours. She looked over and saw that Regina's painting could be connected to hers to make a seamless piece. "May I?" she asked. Regina nodded and stepped back to allow Emma to connect the ocean to her rocky shore line.

Both stepped back after Emma finished the piece, admiring their work. It was a beautifully done scene. There was a castle in the distance on the right side behind a rather large pair of beautiful dragons standing on the shore seeming to stare at the mermaid version of Regina Emma had painted in the middle of the ocean, rising up on a piece of driftwood to watch the sunset.

Regina stared at the mermaid. Emma had made her tail a shiny black, the scales in such detail. They had little slivers of violet where the light was reflecting. Deep red seaweed wrapped around her chest, acting as a top. Her hair was longer, flowing down her back in waves. Her eyes, though, shone with such light and wonder. No one had ever captured her like this before.

Emma leaned over, sensing Regina was mesmerized, and rubbed her paint stained finger on Regina's cheek. It gathered the brunette's attention quickly. "Sorry, you have some paint there," Emma smirked.

Regina's eyes sparkled in challenge. She looked at her paint covered hand before sticking it on Emma's outer thigh. "Oops," she shrugged with a sly smile.

Ella watched the two have a paint battle for a few minutes before the pair collapsed onto the ground laughing. She decided to get their attention before anything else became coated in paint or they ruined their piece.

"Magnificent, Emma! May I keep this for the exhibit?" Ella asked.

Emma looked up at the canvas. It was much too large to take home like that. Instead she replicated the painting on a much smaller canvas. "Make sure that if you sell this, that half the commission goes to charity," Emma informed.

Ella nodded. She knew the deal by now. She hugged Emma before smiling at Regina. "Come back anytime. Have a good evening," she stated.

Emma took Regina's hand once again and led her to a park. They sat on a bench and ate their desserts, both blissfully happy. Emma pointed out a few constellations to Regina and the legend behind them.

Regina looked at her phone. It was five to eleven. No way was she going to have Emma home on time. Way to go, idiot. Emma's parents were bound to kill her now.

Emma noticed Regina's sudden tension. "What's wrong?"

"It's almost eleven and there's no way I can get you home on time. Maleficent is going to roast me," Regina complained.

Emma laughed and stood up, holding out her hand. A quick wave of the hand and their empty dessert containers were gone. Regina blinked and found herself on Emma's porch staring into amused emerald eyes.

"Thank you for going out with me, Gia. I had a great time," Emma informed before leaning in to kiss Regina's cheek. She handed Regina the painting as the door opened.

"My, my, aren't we a messy pair," Mal smirked, knowing they only just made curfew.

Regina blushed that her old friend had seen Emma kiss her, even if it was on the cheek. Emma smiled, squeezing her hand, before letting Mal guide her inside.

Regina stood on the porch for a few minutes in a daze before walking back to her place. She just went on a date with the princess, her Emma. Everything was so perfect. It made her release a scream, not knowing how else to express her emotions at the moment.

Her phone beeped as she was getting out of the shower. _Hey, I had a great time. Thank you! Next date is mine. Saturday morning, pick me up at my house at 8am. Plan for the whole day. Wear sensible shoes and clothes_

Emma was asking _her_ out. Regina wanted to scream again. _Sure thing, Princess. Bright and early._

 **ESESESESESES**

Emma practically floated inside. Mal just chuckled. Her niece was falling hard, totally on cloud nine. "So, honey, how was it?" she asked.

Emma was practically vibrating with excitement to tell her. "She took me to Sebastian's. We had fabulous food. You know I love it there! Clancy tried to ruin it, but Regina threatened him. I have to have daddy take care of him," she remarked, shaking her head. "Anyways, after dinner we went to Ella's and painted the most awesome canvas together. Then we got into a paint fight. We ate dessert at the park and I told her about the stars. It was so lovely," she continued, twirling around the kitchen as she got a glass of water.

Mal took in the paint all over Emma before her eyes narrowed in on certain paint spots. "Is that why you have bright blue hand prints on your behind and on your stomach? Your parents will not be amused," she informed.

Emma smiled at her. "That's why I'm here. You let me get away with more. It's not like she mauled me though. She simply put her hands there. You can ask Ella. I know she was watching," Emma informed.

Mal tucked a stray curl that had gotten loose from the girl's bun behind her ear before cupping her cheek. "I know you're a good girl, Em. Go on upstairs and take a shower please. Leave those dirty clothes at the washer," she instructed.

"Please don't take the paint away. I like how they look now," Emma pleaded.

Mal just smiled, knowing the girl wanted a physical reminder of her date. She watched Emma skip upstairs before pulling out her phone.

"Hey, Cora, yeah, she's home. It apparently went great. She's over the moon."

Meanwhile, Emma was upstairs texting Regina before she got in the shower about their second date. She had it all planned out, a way to introduce Regina a bit to the town and to have fun. She couldn't wait for Saturday.

 **ESESES**

well, ducklings, **let me know what you think. if there's anything you want to see in here just let me know. fire away.** my inbox is always open :)


	3. Chapter 3

hey, here's chapter three. thanks to my lovely beta RowArk for reading through this while sick so that I could get it out to y'all. thank you for all the lovely reviews. please keep leaving me your thoughts and questions. i hope you like it.

 **ESESESESESESESESESES**

In the few days it took to reach Saturday, Emma was literally bouncing around in excitement. Mal tried to bring the girl away from the window to eat, but Emma was too anxious for Regina to get there to think about leaving the window. Emma flung the door open before Regina even had a chance to ring the doorbell.

"Please excuse her. She's overly excited. I don't expect you to be gone all day, but her weekend curfew is two in the morning. Try and not let her drink. I also wouldn't mind her returned home clean, either," Mal teased causing Regina to blush furiously.

"I, uh, that totally wasn't what it looked like," Regina tried to assure, knowing Maleficent wouldn't have missed the handprints all over Emma.

Mal just laughed and Emma rolled her eyes. "She's giving you shit, Gia. She totally wasn't mad. The line starts really early. Let's go," Emma rushed as she urged the brunette away from her aunt.

"Dear, bring me back some of those muffins and a block of Sam's cheese. Thank you," Mal called after them before closing the door.

Emma grabbed Regina's hand again as they walked to the farmer's market. Regina wasn't normally one to hold hands, but she had a feeling Emma could do just about anything and she'd be okay with it.

The market was crowded for 8am. Regina had no idea what they were standing in line for, but it was nearly twenty minutes before they made it to the counter of a stall. In the time they were idle, forty people had stopped to say hi or have a conversation with Emma. Emma had made sure to introduce Regina to everyone.

Emma smiled up at Mac once they finally reached the counter, thoroughly tired of smiling and talking to everyone else but Regina. "Hey, can we get two boxes of muffins to go, two apple muffins hot, and two ciders please?" Emma asked.

Regina raised an eyebrow at her. "That is a lot of food. Where do you plan to put that away in your skinny little body?" she questioned.

Emma laughed before grabbing their drinks. "My doctor says I am athletic thank you. The muffins are for breakfast tomorrow. They'll be gone by the end of the day, trust me. My family is kinda large, and we eat a lot of food. I'm just going to poof them there. You do like apples, right? If not Mac totally has other ones. The apples are just the best," Emma informed.

Regina smirked at the thought of Snow White's daughter loving apples. She'd thought about giving that brat one of her poisoned apples for the longest time after Daniel had died. The princess thought it funny to boast about her relationship with David constantly, knowing Regina was in pain. The stupid girl had gone and told her friend about Regina and Daniel. Word had quickly spread and gotten around to Cora, who swiftly ended it all.

"No worries, dear. Apples are my favorite. I had an apple tree back home I left behind. My dad and I planted it when I was just a little girl. It produced the best fruit."

Emma smiled at her and handed Regina her breakfast. "If it means that much to you, the land will return it. I have an apple tree here you may borrow in the meantime," she offered.

Regina studied the blonde carefully for a few moments while the girl sipped her cider and looked around. Her jeans couldn't possibly come any skinnier. They were fairly light and seemed to be painted on. She wore a white tank top and a red flannel top over it. A grey beanie was pulled down over her ears despite it not being cold outside. Her black boots thunked softly as they walked.

"I may just have to take you up on that, Princess. Perhaps you'll let me brew you some cider from it. I grew quite adept at all things apple. Is there anything in particular you're looking for here?" Regina asked.

"I thought it would be a fun way to show you our town. Most our people here have booths set up to sell their products. You can sample bits of food and learn about some of what we offer here. Later we'll go get lunch, and then I have a surprise of my own for us to do," Emma informed, reaching for Regina's hand again.

Regina enjoyed walking around the market. There was a lot this town had to offer. A lot more than she realized on her aimless walks at night. There were soap stands and food stands. There were a few wood carvers. There was garden decorations and pottery booths. There were painters and glassblowers. There were candle makers and quilt stands. There was even few blacksmiths.

Emma paused at a particular blacksmith stand and went behind the counter, talking in hushed tones to the large man who owned the stand. Regina watched with curiosity as she finished the applesauce sample she'd picked up. So far on this exploration she'd never been without a snack, lots of types of bread, jerky, applesauce, sweets. She watched Emma in curiosity.

"What was that about?" Regina questioned when Emma finally resumed walking and holding Regina's hand.

"I was procuring something I'm going to need. Speaking of, this town is not without it's dangerous people who wouldn't think twice about attacking a beautiful woman alone on the streets. Do you carry a dagger with you? If not I can have one made for you," Emma offered.

"I am the assassin. No one is going to harm me, dear," Regina assured. Emma didn't look sold, but dropped it for the time being.

They passed a bicycle shop as they reached the end of the market. "Emma, is it going to be too much debt to buy a bicycle? I don't mind walking. It just-" Regina trailed off.

Emma smiled, understanding. "It gets tiresome after a while? Yeah. I get to drive to school since it's over the line, but I have to walk across campus all day. I get that it's tiring. You have magic though, I can teach you to poof if you'd like," she offered.

Regina knew that as long as the cuff was on that there'd be no poofing unless Snow released some of her magic back to her. "Thank you for the offer, but I'd like to refrain from magic for a bit. A bicycle would work just fine."

Emma led Regina into the shop and let her look around. Nothing really caught Regina's eye and she was ready to leave when Emma called out to her from the back of the shop. The bike was a dark violet with black stripes on it. It looked decent enough to be seen riding on.

"I'll take it," Regina confirmed. Walking really was getting old.

An old man with bright white hair and kind eyes came forward. He nodded at Emma. "Please, take the bicycle. You pay by coming to help me inventory the store and clean it up for me," he offered.

Regina shook her head no. "I insist I pay for it."

The man looked positively offended. "Miss Emma, explain to her that I make a good trade," he pleaded.

Emma placed a hand on Regina's forearm. "Andrew makes a great trade. I'd take him up on it, G. It'd take a long time to pay off. He's simply asking that you come by and help him clean up a day or two every week for a couple weeks and help him do inventory. Accept it," Emma ordered.

Regina looked between the two and wondered if there was some secret deal made beforehand that Emma had paid for the bicycle already. Who trades cleaning a store for a bicycle? She just nodded, not wanting to upset Emma.

Emma clapped her hands together and flashed a wide grin at her. "Let's ride it to lunch. You sit on the handlebars. I'll take us to eat," she decided.

 **ESESESESESESESESESES**

Regina was sure her face matched her emotions as she unsteadily got into place on the handlebars. This was for sure a terrible idea. It was bad enough she had to ask Kathryn for help in learning to ride a bicycle. Now she was going to die from falling off the thing and she wasn't even the one pedaling the thing.

Emma noticed that Regina's knuckles were white as they gripped the bars. She took them carefully to the bistro in hopes to ease her date's fears. "Hey, I do this all the time. I won't let any harm come to you," she promised as she came to a stop in front of the restaurant. She helped Regina off the bike and safely put her on the sidewalk. "See, in one perfect piece," Emma smiled before holding open the door.

"Well aren't you chivalrous. It's supposed to be a knight's job to take care of her princess" Regina teased.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I appreciate such things, but I am also fully capable of doing them for others. I'm not a delicate flower who is going to break in the breeze. I love this place. They've the best sandwiches."

Regina let Emma order for her, not knowing enough about this world's food yet to order anything. "If you don't like it I can always order you something else. It's one of my favorites, but it doesn't have to mean that it's yours. No pressure. I can also go back and make you anything you like," Emma offered in a rush.

"Slow down, Princess. I haven't even tried it yet. You can cook?" Regina questioned.

Emma laughed. "Yeah, my mom and dad were pretty insistent that we learn how to take care of ourselves in this world. I've taken lessons from every chef here. I've also had some private lessons from chefs in the real world. I am quite adept in the kitchen. How about you? Have you tried your hand at cooking?"

Regina shook her head no. "I tried that microwave appliance and my cup of soup started on fire. The bread I put in the mini oven started on fire. I stopped trying because the firemen and my neighbors were getting annoyed. This place has hot food delivered so I stick to that or premade stuff from your food stores," she informed.

"No, no, no! That simply won't do. I'll teach you to cook. So, my dad says that you have magic. I felt it when we met. What's wrong with it?" Emma asked.

Regina's face paled, unconsciously grasping at the thin leather band at her wrist. It got Emma's attention and she grabbed for it, turning her wrist over to study it. "I do have magic. I was born with it, and I used to train under the Dark One as I told you. I also trained with your aunt for a bit. Merlin was also my teacher for a time. I don't want to ruin our date. Can I explain it after we are done?" she begged.

Emma nodded and kept studying the bracelet. There was an apple on it with an arrow through it. She had an idea who the symbol belonged to, but she'd wait to hear for sure after the date was over. She told Regina all about her classes and explained to her a bit about what to expect from an airing and introduction meeting.

"May I start the classes to travel? Why do I have to wait three weeks to start a job fair?" Regina wondered.

Emma sighed. "I can put you in a travel education class, yes. It takes a little longer for magical beings because there's more rules than non-magical travel. I can't offer you a job fair until the people are comfortable that you've been properly brought into the community. This family trusts Abbie. That's why you're allowed to work with her right now instead of sent out to explore all day. Did you want to explore jobs anywhere else?"

Emma secretly hoped Regina would be satisfied after the job fair and find something in Glen Haven, but deep down Emma knew Regina was made for the corporate world. She had a no nonsense business attitude and the knack to make things work. Abbie praised her abilities constantly. Regina belonged in Lemon Grove, their business district. Her parents were in charge of it.

Regina noticed the apprehension in Emma's gaze. "I'd like to see the jobs here first. I was made into what this world equates to the business world. Before I lost my innocence, I loved horses. I loved to garden. I really think I'd like to learn different trades here. Maybe I could check out the stables in Fox Hollow," she informed.

A beaming smile lit up Emma's face. Fox Hollow was her home. It's where her family lived. She knew just the stables Regina was talking about. Her own horse was there. "Sure, next weekend we can go there and ride. I've missed my baby a lot!" she remarked.

"You ride? I didn't think princesses in this world needed that skill," Regina commented.

"This may be the modern world, but these are still magic towns full of fairytale people. It's a bit old fashioned in expectations. A lot believe I should have been married off to someone and have an heir by now," Emma informed.

Regina stiffened at the mention of a forced marriage. Her own mother had tried to do the same to her after Daniel was gone. The man was older than her father. She absolutely had refused. There's no way she'd let the same happen to Emma.

Emma leaned over and placed her hand on Regina's. "Hey, I said other people here expected that of me. My parents, bless them, disagree. They refuse to make me entertain dates I don't want. They won't force me to marry anyone. If I do, it'll be my choice and because I want to out of love. I believe you can claim someone's heart without the legal ceremony though. I don't know. I've never been into white dresses and large crowds. I wouldn't mind a beach wedding with close family and friends, though, one day. How about you?"

Regina sighed. She honestly didn't know anymore. In the forest marriage was usually arranged for social status or something as trivial as alliances or land. Here it was because of love. But did she want to surrender herself to belong to another? "I don't know. I like the dresses, but I don't feel the ceremony necessary either to validate love for another. I'm not sure I like someone else owning me," she settled on.

The food came and the mood lightened. Topics moved on to less heavy things. Regina truly enjoyed her turkey sandwich on a cheddar roll. It had all these toppings she didn't know the names of. After their lunch Emma walked the bike as they went to the mini golf course on the edge of town.

Emma enjoyed teaching Regina how to play. The brunette's happiness at her first hole in one was worth it. Regina enjoyed feeling Emma molded to her back as the girl taught her how to aim her body and putt the ball. Neither kept score, opting to just have fun instead.

 **ESESESESESESESESESES**

They went back to Regina's apartment after the date and Emma showed Regina how to lock up her bike. Emma placed a spell over the bike and put Regina's hand on it. The brunette jumped back when it stung her hand. "Easy, it's a simply anti-theft spell. All you have to do if it's stolen is tell the bike to return to you. It'll bring itself back to you, probably along with the thief," Emma explained.

Regina nodded, studying her hand and then the faint shimmer around the bike that was dying down into the paint. "Speaking of magic, your bracelet. Does it belong to who I think it does?" Emma questioned.

The color drained from Regina's face. "What? Who?" she stammered.

Emma didn't look upset, maybe Regina could actually tell her. Green eyes stared deep into brown waiting for an answer. "Who do you think it belongs to?" Regina asked.

Emma picked up Regina's wrist and flipped it over to expose the branding on the bracelet. "Two people have magical emblems that are apples. One of them is you, and I doubt you'd destroy your own magic. Besides, you are no bandit. That arrow tells me its owner is an archer. I was told about the assassin hired to capture me and return me to my genetic donors."

"I didn't have a choice. She controls my magic. I truly do like you. I don't know how to manage my forced alliance to her and trying to keep getting to know the glorious person you are," Regina admitted.

Emma just smiled at her. "How fond of the dear brat are you?" she questioned.

Regina's lip curled up in a snarl. "I'd like to roast her alive, but that seems too kind a fate for her. I don't know if you know this, but since losing her mother, she slowly has gone to darkness. She's become a very bad person, almost evil. Her view on magic is horrid, so she'd probably hurt you trying to rid you of it."

Emma just nodded. "I know all about her. My parents never kept anything from me. They have a big policy in honesty. You should remember that. All you had to do upon entering the office your first day was tell Abbie that she put a cuff on you and we'd have removed it immediately. I know all the evil that she's done. Once she and her band of idiots emerges from the woods and talks like adults, I'll deal with her. Now, I have a plan," she informed.

Emma explained her plan to Regina who absolutely loved it. The blonde's phone beeped causing Emma to jump up and hug Regina. "I'm sorry I can't take that off right now. Soon though. I've to go. See you Monday," she rushed before poofing to her parents' home.

 **ESESESESESESESES**

hope y'all enjoyed. just a reminder going forth that this is going to be an **_evil charming_** story. there'll be no fluffy family feels to be found between snow and emma here. i haven't decided david's fate yet. **please start thinking about the magical baby. what gender do you want? single or multiple pregnancy?** i am almost to the point where i'm writing this in. (i'm several chapters ahead of you. sorry) and i'd like to know your thoughts and wants before i get to writing about the pregnancy.

up next, cute swan family bonding


	4. Chapter 4

i promised some swan family bonding. here it is. i hope you enjoy. this chapter theme coincides really well actually with my other story, gotta love me. have to love such wonderful, unintentional coincidences. if you're interested, go check it out.

RowArk approved. have i mentioned she's a fabulous beta yet?

 **ESESESESESESESESESESESES**

Emma loved Sunday family dinners together. It'd been a tradition as long as she could remember, and she was happy to have an excuse to come home every weekend, not that she needed one. Emma told them about her dates with Regina. Everyone could see Emma had fallen hard for her. She also informed them about what was going on with Regina in regards to Snow and the plan to bring the White clan down.

After dinner Emma went to the study to talk to her mom. Her mother was sitting on the couch reading a book which she quickly set aside when Emma walked in. "Hey baby, what's wrong?"

Emma curled up next to her mom and put her head on her chest to listen to the comforting sound of her mom's heartbeat. She stayed quiet for a few minutes, relishing being in her mom's arms again. She missed this most living away from home.

"Mom, my Regina is your Regina isn't she?"

Cora stroked her daughter's hair and thought on it. "No, sweetheart. I don't think so. You know I was very evil before I came here and got my heart back. I hurt Regina the most. I used magic to hurt her and try and make her into the person I thought would get me farthest ahead. She ran away and renounced me at eighteen. Your Regina is just that, yours. My Regina I lost a long time ago. Who Regina is now is someone I don't know. I'd like to though. Are you worried about Regina?" she questioned.

"I mean, your Regina is still a part of her. She sometimes talks about you and daddy and how evil you were. I fear she hates you both. What if she tries to hurt you? What if she hates me because I'm here with you and she's not? What if she wants you back? I don't want to stop that, but it'd make liking her really hard. This is all so confusing. Why does it have to be her?" Emma questioned.

"My sweetling, Regina renounced me. That claim still stands here. Your dad and I hurt her a lot both mentally and physically. Only time can heal that, but I don't think she wants me back as her mom. She doesn't know that Henry isn't her father, but he is still here. She'll have him. I honestly hope my Regina doesn't come back. All the pain I caused would come with her. I just want her happy here. You make her happy, baby girl. Your dad and I support you in pursuing this. We just want you to be careful as we would in any relationship. Maybe after you tell her about us you could bring her to family dinner or have a meeting with us, but we won't force you or her. Calm your worries my angel," Cora soothed, placing a kiss on top of Emma's head.

"She has expressed wishes to exact revenge of some kind against daddy. I told her she wasn't allowed, but I can't promise your safety or his when you meet again. There is a lot of pain and anger when she talks about either of you. I don't want you hurt. How do I show her how much you've changed and how much I love you?" Emma asked, finally looking up to meet her mother's gaze.

"I could fireball her until she listens," Zelena offered.

Cora and Emma turned to see the fierce redhead leaning against the doorway. "Why is everyone's first reaction to hurt someone? I just want everyone to get along," Emma complained.

Cora resumed stroking Emma's curls. "Shh, angel, no one is going to hurt anyone. Regina is stubborn. She's going to take a long time to come around. She only knows us as evil. She doesn't know I have my heart now. She doesn't even know Zelena exists. She knows of Baelfire, but she doesn't know that they're related. It's going to be a huge adjustment that you're going to have to help her with."

"What if she realizes that through me she could take over our company? She's so good at the business part, but she wants to do trade work. She's working for Snow. Is there any way to tell if feelings are true? I don't want to feel for her so much if I'm just a means to an end," Emma admitted.

"If she hurts you, she will face a wrath like nothing she's ever seen before and there'll be no escaping. You are my world, Emma. You, Zelena, Bae, and little Lucia. I won't let Regina hurt you and get away with it. I may love her and want to repair what damage I've done, but I will not allow harm to you. She'd better always treat you right," Cora warned.

"She treats me great so far. Lena, are you going to hurt her if I bring her here?" Emma questioned.

Blue eyes twinkled in amusement at the question. "No my dear sister, I won't if she behaves. You mustn't be too upset if we give her the third degree in her intentions with you and maybe threaten her a little that she'd better always treat you properly. We won't harm her though," Zelena promised.

Emma snuggled into Cora further, a large weight feeling like it'd just been released. She was so worried her family would be against her pursuing Regina. They all were ready to support her, and that meant so much. Now she just had to have that conversation with Regina.

"Mommy, can I sleep in your bed tonight? I've missed you," Emma declared with a loud yawn.

"Always, my baby. I've missed you too. Go on upstairs and get ready for bed. I've to talk to your sister for a few minutes," Cora informed, giving Emma a kiss on the top of her head again.

The two watched Emma run up the stairs. "You spoil her, mother," Zelena lightly scolded. She was a little jealous of the girl. She got everything she had wanted growing up. Knowing how Regina grew up though, she was glad her childhood had somewhat been spared with some kindness. Emma though, she was also glad her mother got another chance at it. Zelena had a great relationship with Cora now too, thanks to Emma.

Cora pulled Zelena down into a hug. "You're welcome to join us, my dear. We can have a night of it, watch a movie and snuggle," she offered. They discussed Regina a bit more seriously and the White clan before joining Emma upstairs.

Rumple found the three women curled up in his bed together asleep, the ending credits playing on the television to some movie. He smiled and turned off the television. Coming through the portal and becoming Rupert had been the best decision he'd ever made. He'd found his son. He got his love back and gained a daughter in Zelena. When Cora had wanted them to have a chance at raising a child together, they'd adopted Emma who beautifully completed their family. He pulled the covers up and kissed all three on their foreheads before going to sleep in the guest room. Happily he'd give up his bed for his girls any day.

 **ESESESESESESESESESESESESES**

Cora found her husband in his shop the next morning. Her forlorn mood instantly got his attention. He hadn't seen her upset in a while.

"What's wrong, love?" he questioned and he pulled her into a hug.

Cora buried her face in the crook of his neck not answering him. He sighed, knowing the answer.

"This is about Regina, no? I know how we've treated her is your biggest regret. Now you have a chance to try to fix it."

"That's just it, Rum. She knows we're here and she hasn't come to find me. She disowned me. Regina had to find out about you from some nasty little pocket troll after we left. I want her back, but I can't do that to Emma," Cora cried.

Rupert sighed. He had more than his share of dramatic women in his life with his daughters. He was grateful his wife was calmer, steadier than his girls. Cora usually handled the theatrics. He had no clue how to deal with this. "Honey, Regina didn't know you didn't have your heart. You can still make this right even if it's not back as a daughter. Do you remember what I foresaw about Emma?"

Cora stayed silent a while, thinking back to the first day they had Emma in their home. "You said that this little girl, _our_ little girl, is going to have big shoes to fill because her destiny was to bring our family together again one day, unconventional but together. Emma would bring everyone a happy ending."

Rupert remained quiet while his wife thought through it a bit. "Oh gods! The prophecy didn't just mean we would find Baelfire and grow together as a family. It meant Emma was going to reunite us _all_ as a family, including Regina!"

He waited some more, knowing Cora wasn't done with her revelation.

"I told Emma last night that her Regina and my Regina weren't the same. Sadly I think that's the case. I'm never going to get the chance to repair my relationship with Regina as I did with Zelena," Cora sighed.

"Maybe not, sweetheart, but that doesn't mean you won't get a completely new relationship with her. It might be better this way, a fresh start for both of you where you can get to know who Regina is now and she can get to know you. You can make amends as your new relationship develops. Emma would love it if you two got along."

Cora groaned. "Emma, gods, this must be so confusing for her. She's such a good girl. I don't want her to suffer because part of me wants _my_ Regina back to be able to fix the damage I caused. I know that Regina no longer is mine, but is it bad that I want my Regina despite knowing she's Emma's soulmate?"

Rupert was about to tell her that was natural and to be expected, but someone interrupted. "You said you didn't want to be her mother, that you knew she wasn't your Regina anymore! If you want your Regina then I can't have my Regina! You need to make up your mind because this isn't fair!"

"Emma, baby, wait!" Cora called after her daughter who had already poofed away.

Rupert hated seeing his girls upset. No one was allowed to make Cora cry, especially not his kids. He brought Emma back into the room and froze her so she couldn't get away.

Cora smacked him in the chest. "Unfreeze her! It's not her fault," she scolded before walking over to her daughter. "Emmie, sweetheart, you missed most of our conversation. Mostly because you weren't meant to hear it. Will you listen before running away?"

Emma let herself be led to the table in the back room. Her mom sat next to her and brushed some stray locks behind her ear. "Em, I meant what I said last night. This is your Regina, not mine. I lost my Regina a long time ago. Rightly so, because I was well and truly a monster. I damaged Regina so much. Part of me is glad that this isn't my Regina, because my Regina would never forgive me. That doesn't meant that part of me doesn't long for the Regina I knew so that she could know me now and I could fix what I've done like I've gotten to for Zelena. I birthed Regina. Part of me is always going to long to fix what I've done."

Rupert quietly set down two cups of tea for them before leaving the room. Emma looked up at her mom. "If you want her back as your daughter you know I'd try and stop liking her. You deserve happiness, and if that's having your Regina back I could eventually live with that," Emma braved.

Cora cupped her cheek, knowing her daughter was only half telling the truth. "Baby, I am never getting my Regina back. I lost her a long time ago. Even if my Regina comes back, it'd take her ages to accept me as who I am now. I cannot rebirth her and start over. I made her who she is. This is a place for second chances for a reason. It's best if Regina and I begin anew with a blank slate and try to work from there. I have every confidence that we can become friends. I'd be most proud to have her as a daughter-in-law. I think she'd be happier in that role anyways."

The silence grew to be too much for Cora. "Em, I can't help that I would like to have the chance with her again that I did with Zelena. I know in my heart of hearts that it won't happen. Trust me, I know. That doesn't make it any less true that at times I'm going to wish she was in our family. I don't mean that to be confusing for you. You're going to be dating her and I'm going to be the overprotective mother, for _you, Emma, not for Regina_. My brain accepts this. You'll have to forgive the times my heart wants more or when I hurt because we have a bitter past to work through."

Emma got lost in staring at her cup of tea until Cora placed it back on the table and made her daughter look at her. "What else is troubling you, precious?"

"Mom, do you wish she were in my place? Do you love her more because she came from you and I didn't? Is that why you don't mind me wanting to date her? Because you get your real daughter back?"

Cora's heart broke and she quickly pulled Emma into her lap. "Emmalin, you listen to me right now! You _are_ my daughter. Your father and I adopted you. We've raised you. We love you more than anything in the world. _You_ are our baby! You've reunited our family and made us so much better. No one belongs in our family more than you. Regina may have come from me, but I lost her long ago because I treated her terribly. I chose you, Emma. We chose you! We love you beyond measure. Please don't ever doubt that!"

Rupert walked back into the room to find both his wife and his daughter crying. "What happened?"

"Emma thinks that we're going to love Regina more than her and want Regina in this family because she's genetically ours and Emma isn't," Cora admitted, hugging Emma close to her.

"Emmalin, you know better than that! Nothing and no one would ever take our love for you away. Bae couldn't. Lucia couldn't. Regina definitely can't. We love her, yes, but as who she used to be. We don't know who she is now. She's no longer ours. We both know she will never be again. You are our baby, our princess. We'd never change who Regina is now, but there's going to be times we wish for Regina to be part of our family and want to fix things, but we can fix things with who she is now. Regina likes you, and we fully support that. Please don't ever think we don't love you," Rupert scolded.

"Do you support us because I'm bringing her back to you?"

Cora and Rupert looked at each other before looking down at Emma. They hadn't realized how scared Emma was of losing their love or being replaced. "Stop all this now. We have yet to meet Regina. Your father and I love you unconditionally. It's irreplaceable and irrevocable. The only way Regina is rejoining our family is through you if that's what you want. You don't have to date her for us to make amends and make a new relationship with her. We want you happy, and if that's Regina, we support that. If that's with someone other than Regina we support that too. We trust you. You wouldn't date just anyone. They'd have to be pretty special. It's just hard for us that you're dating anyone since you're our baby."

"We love you, Emma. From the moment you were placed in our arms at the adoption center we loved you. That love has only grown with each day we get with you. Nothing will ever take that away. No one will ever take that away. Remember that," Rupert added onto his wife's speech before kissing both his girls on the tops of their heads.

This wasn't something that was going to be solved in a conversation or two, but this was needed for them. Emma needed this and so did Cora.

 **ESESESESESESESESESESES**

hope you enjoyed! i certainly enjoyed writing it. up next, emma and regina have a heart to heart. regina learns all about the swan family.

 **now, last chapter i asked you to tell me who you wanted pregnant, whether the baby should be a boy or a girl, and single pregnancy or multiples.** i STILL need more feedback. thank you to the handful that have indeed answered me. if you don't want to review, you're welcome to PM me anytime about anything. baby girl is currently winning. please keep telling me what you'd like to see here. and if you have name suggestions for the tiny baby please let me know :)


	5. Chapter 5

hey. here's some swan queen heart to heart. i hope you enjoy.

as for your responses for who should carry the baby and what the baby should be, emma carrying a girl is winning out so far. if you want this, let me know. if you don't, let me know. talk to me people :)

awesome beta award to RowArk :) :) :)

 **ESESESESESESESESESESESES**

Regina and Emma spent time each day outside of work together the following two weeks. Emma loved showing Regina around Glen Haven. Regina got busy with her travel education classes. Once again, Emma disappeared on her Sunday afternoon and didn't return until Monday afternoon after her classes. When she was gone, Regina felt the lonely tug of emptiness.

She finally questioned Emma on where she went every Sunday. Emma simply blinked up at her. Regina had barged into the office as she was working on some homework, completely startling her because no one ever just flew in. Naturally Regina was followed by Olivia, whom Emma dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"Is there a reason you couldn't have knocked or waited for Olivia to tell me you were here? I like my heart to still be beating and in my chest," Emma scolded lightly.

Regina's gaze narrowed. "I'm not the Evil Queen. I don't steal hearts. It's almost the weekend. I don't want you to go away again. Where do you go?"

Emma leaned back and sighed. Abbie and Mal had told her that Regina was like a lost puppy when she left to go home for dinner. She wasn't about to stay just to try and keep the smile on Regina's face. "I'd be careful about your tone, Regina. The Evil Queen was a lifetime ago. She doesn't exist here, at least not in that context. I go home for family dinner. You're welcome to join me, but we need to talk about that first."

Regina's eyes widened, realizing what she just walked into. She'd hoped Emma hadn't known that Cora was her mother, but clearly the girl did. Why would Cora allow that? Was Emma using Regina for Cora?

Emma flicked her wrist and Regina was now sitting across the desk from her. "Gia, I know that my mother was your mother. What is suddenly causing you worry? Is it my intentions?"

Regina just nodded, unable to speak.

"I was worried about yours too when I learned of Snow's connection to you. Indeed Cora and Rumple are my parents. Here he goes by Rupert though. They're no longer evil. You're looking at living proof that they changed. My dad sent my sister through the portal long before my mom came through. She gave my mom her heart back. Together my parents started over, raising their kids. They adopted me and we're all extremely happy. People here don't fear them. Please ask me questions so I can answer them," Emma urged.

"Cora knows I'm here? She's letting you go out with me? Are you using me because of Cora or Rumple? You have a sister? Why are you going out with me? What are we?"

Emma sighed and twirled her pen around her fingers. "My family knows you're here, yes. Mom is different. I've never known her to be unjustly evil or hurt people. Sure people get punished here, but only to those who deserve it, and the people vote on what they want to see as punishment. I'd never use you. I thought the same of you in regards to Snow and my mom so I can't blame you. I really do care a lot about you. I'd like to know more about how you feel about us. _I_ have a brother and a sister. My dad's son is Baelfire. My mom's daughter is Zelena. Together we're all a family. You renounced claims to Cora. This is _my_ family."

Regina absorbed the information in silence for a few minutes. The Dark One found his son. Her mother had another child. Emma was the living embodiment of happiness and light. Two evil beings couldn't have raised her like that if they were still evil. Evil couldn't love. Maybe they were different, but to Regina they were still the same people who caused her grief and pain.

"Will you tell me more about your family? I'll tell you my feelings on us after," Regina bargained.

"Well, there's mom and dad. They run this corporation. Dad works in collecting rare and hard to find things. He sells them for a bundle. He also splits his time between offices in the different towns. Mom likes the business district. She mostly runs that. She also really likes baking and knitting. She makes the best stuff. Bae is a town hopper. He only comes back for Sunday dinners. He's pretty cool though, taught me how to steal a car. Zelena likes to work with animals. She also runs the office in Willowfield. She is married to Walsh and has a four year old named Lucia," Emma informed.

"What about the rest of your family? Who else does that include?"

Emma's brows furrowed together in thought. "You've met my Aunt Mal. Her daughter Lily comes around occasionally. She's got a baby named Starla. My best friend is Belle. There's also Ruby and her granny. There's someone I really would like you to meet too, but only if you come home with me on Sunday," Emma stated.

"They want me to dinner? Are they going to kill me?" Regina questioned.

"NO! Everyone needs to stop saying that as their first go to. There is no violence allowed. In my house there's a rule about using your words, not your magic or your actions to harm. No one wants to hurt you, so it'd be appreciated if you wouldn't try and hurt them. Will you come?"

Regina thought about it a moment. She wanted whatever was between her and Emma. Maybe the greatest evils in her life had changed. They had certainly moved on. It was time to do the same. Here she could do the same. "I promise I won't hurt your family. I wish I still had my dad so I could have a family here too. It'd been so long since I've had one. I can't promise to forget what your parents have done to me, but in time I'd like to come to forgive them. I can see you love them and I'd like for us to be together."

Emma's heart started racing and her mouth dried up. Green eyes widened in fear and hope. "Really? You want us to be together? Does that mean we're officially dating? I appreciate the gesture of wanting to move forward with my parents. They'll be thrilled. Give them a chance, okay. They're truly different people. I do know they're going to give you an interrogation speech about respecting me and dating their daughter," she admitted.

"Do you know how that is going to go? Am I going to survive it?"

"Definitely you'll survive. I can't tell you how it's going to go. They've never given one before. They all promised not to hurt you. Just be honest and be strong. My family is going to test you to make sure you're going to treat me well. They do this to Ruby and Belle all the time after we go out together and do something. I promise it'll be great, and mom makes the best food!" Emma promised.

"Cora cooks now? That is a change! As for us, I know I have really strong feelings for you. I'm definitely in deep like. It's maybe a bit scary because I've only felt this strongly once before and it ended badly," Regina stated.

Emma nodded. "Mom told me about what she did to Daniel. Like I said, we have no secrets. She said it was probably one of the worst mistakes she's ever made in her life. I can't give you him back, but I do hope I'll be enough for you. I know you believed he your true love."

Regina wasn't expecting Emma to know about Daniel, much less that Cora herself had told her about him. "You and Daniel are two totally different people. I loved Daniel, yes. I still love him. Part of me always will, but do you know the lesson Cora always taught me?"

"Without her heart she told you love is weakness. Her quest for status and power overrode her desire for love. It's why she took her heart out. It's why my dad started teaching you corrupt magic when he used to be evil. This place is for second chances, Gia. I hope you allow yourself to experience everything, including love. There's no greater feeling than unconditional love," Emma remarked.

"Like I said, Princess, I have strong feelings for you. I like you a lot right now. I believe in time that could develop into love. I don't know how to love very well. My only example was my father. You'll have to really help me along the way," Regina stated.

Emma nodded, smiling at her. "Regina of No Man's Land, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Hey! I was going to ask you. A knight should ask the princess, not the other way around," Regina protested.

"This princess can take care of herself. I'm asking you again if you'd like to be my girlfriend," Emma countered.

Regina got up and walked around the desk to Emma before leaning down and pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Both women were smiling when Regina pulled back. "Yes, Princess, I'd be happy to be yours if you'll be mine."

Emma chuckled and pulled Regina down to kiss again before releasing her. "Good, now have a seat. I want you prepared when you meet my family."

The pair spent the next hour and a half pouring over photos and facts about each member of Emma's family until Regina had it nailed down. It helped to know what each person looked like, to put a face to the names and facts. Cora looked the same almost, yet she appeared younger, definitely happy which wasn't something Regina had ever seen. Rumple, now Rupert, had his normal flesh tone back. Gone were the gold teeth as well which was a plus. Bae looked a lot like him with the same brown hair and brown eyes. Emma informed her that Bae was much taller than his father. Regina studied Zelena's picture the most. She had never known she had a sister. The red curly hair, blue eyes, and pale skin nothing like her own coloring. You'd never even know they were sisters. Walsh fit in the family though with the brown hair and eyes. Their baby Lucia had red curly hair and big brown eyes.

Regina ached for this family. She had to admit she didn't know Cora and Rumple like this. She'd never seen them truly happy and relaxed. She'd never seen Baelfire before. She certainly had never seen or known about Zelena before. Part of her wished this was hers, but part of her was also glad because it's still frowned upon to date your sister. She much preferred dating Emma than having her as family. Oh gods! She was now _dating_ Emma! This family might just yet become hers again in the distant future.

Emma was pleased Regina wanted to learn about her family. She noticed Regina spent a lot of time on Zelena. She figured those two had a lot to work out. Despite what she said, a small part of Zelena still was jealous of Regina for growing up with Cora. Regina seemed to have a lot of feelings about Zelena as well. Hopefully this exercise in getting to know her family allowed Regina a new insight to the people Emma called parents now. Maybe they could move forward together faster.

"Regina, in the spirit of being honest, I'm a little worried about something," Emma admitted.

"What, dear?"

"Well, now you know about Cora again and you know that I prefer being out of the office and you prefer being in it…" Emma trailed off, staring down at her feet.

Regina cupped her chin and lifted it so green eyes met brown. "You're worried that my motivation now is going to take over your spot here. Rest easy, Princess. I have no interest in overthrowing Cora. I care about you. Business is just one interest. I am looking forward to the job fair and learning some trades. How can I prove it to you?"

Emma squirmed in her seat, feeling ashamed of thinking she would ever have had to resort to it. "Emma? Tell me what it is," Regina urged.

"Veritas, my sister said to use veritas, but it is a stupid thing to do. I don't want to resort to magic to feel I can trust you. I was born with a sort of superpower I guess. The faeries gave me the gift of telling if someone's lying. It doesn't work with you though, but I don't want to use magic to do this," Emma admitted.

Before Emma could protest or do anything about it, Regina made the potion bottle appear in her hand. She quickly drank it while Emma stared, jaw dropped in shock, at her. "Idiot, I just said I didn't want to resort to this!"

"Princess Emma, I do not want to overthrow your parents. This corporation is fabulous. I'm glad it exists. I'm proud that you're apart of it and that you work so hard. I have no intentions of taking over your spot or making myself one. I have no one else I'm acting as a proxy for either in dating you. This is all yours. I want to get my hands dirty. I want to do something productive. Yes, I'm good at business, but I want to feel useful and beneficial too. My feelings for you are the realest thing I've felt in decades and I'd gladly be unemployed for the rest of my life if it meant we explored our feelings for each other," Regina declared.

Emma smiled at the speech Regina just gave. It made her feel a little guilty that she needed magic to solidify the words, but at least now she knew. Now she could take Regina to family dinner feeling absolutely confident in her new, official, relationship with Regina.

"So, Gia, do you wanna kiss all the pretty girls or is it just me? Emma giggled.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Miss Swan, we are not beginning a round of senseless questions." Despite the words, Regina knew that's what would be happening until this potion wore off. It did wear off right?

 **ESESESESESESESESESESES**

let me know how you liked it. is there anything you're wanting to see in it? how do you think dinner is going to go?

up next, some weekend pre-dinner swan queen fluff

i'm working on getting a few new stories going for y'all. i'm hoping to have them up by mid august for you so be patient if i take a little longer to update. i want to keep ahead of my stories so i always have something to post for you.

thank you to those who have reviewed and everyone who has favorited/followed. it means a lot and i love talking to you all


	6. Chapter 6

hey lovely followers, here's an update for y'all :) fun pre-dinner weekend fluff like i promised

i published another story, Out of the Woods, for those interested in Regina being a mommy to little Emma.

beta fabulous: RowArk

hope you enjoy :)

 **ESESESESESESESESESESESES**

Emma spent the weekend with Regina again. Mal had gotten Lily to come up for the weekend as well. It helped Regina have someone else there with her. The two blondes were entirely intimidating together. Lily distracted Mal enough to get her out of the house while Emma spent all of Saturday teaching Regina how to cook. Too bad Starla was with her dad. The little girl would have loved Regina.

Mal woke up the smell of something burning in her kitchen. She'd never poofed somewhere faster. She found Emma doubled over laughing while Regina stared in horror at a smoking pan containing charred food.

"What in the hell is going on in here? Emmalin, it is eight in the morning on a Saturday. Shouldn't you be asleep?" the older blonde questioned.

"Regina's nervous about tomorrow. I promised to teach her how to cook. She literally set scrambled eggs on fire," Emma choked out, trying to catch her breath.

Regina glared at her before turning to Mal. "I'm so sorry. I will buy you a new pan."

Mal just rolled her eyes and waved her hand, replacing the ruined one with a new one. "No worries, dear. Emma didn't excel at cooking right away either. Try pancakes. They're a little easier to tell when they're done," she offered.

"Chocolate chip, oh and I'll take a side of bacon as well. Some orange juice would be good too," Lily called out from the stairwell as she made her way downstairs.

Emma molded herself to Regina's back and helped her flip pancakes and pieces of turkey bacon. Together they made macaroni and cheese from scratch for lunch along with a grilled vegetable salad. Dinner consisted of baked lemon butter chicken breasts, more macaroni and cheese, and mini chocolate cheesecakes.

 **ESESESESESESESESESESESES**

After lunch Emma suggested they watch TV just because she wanted to cuddle with Regina on the couch. They flipped through the guide and Emma settled on Matilda. "Oh my! This is a classic! Regina, you're going to love it!"

Regina read over the description. "You want me to watch a movie about a magical girl who has horrible parents, a psychotic principal, and a caring teacher?" She wasn't sold on this at all, but Emma seemed so excited.

Emma loved this movie honestly. She and Zelena watched it often when their parents had left Zelena to babysit. She really hoped Regina liked the movie. So far it was interesting.

"That is appalling! who throws a baby in the trunk and forgets about her?"

"My genetic donors threw me in a magic tree. Cora put Zelena in a basket and left her. Bae went through a vortex to Neverland. Lots of people in the Enchanted Forest left their children to the ogres and the wolves. Shit happens. Someone finds her," Emma stated.

"Who leaves a baby home alone all day?" "How does a toddler know how to use a phone book? Who lets a lone toddler cross a busy street like that? What kind of meal is fish sticks? those taste awful"

Emma watched Regina's hands move frantically as she fired off comments in play by play action. "Awe look, Regina, even little Matilda as a toddler can make pancakes."

"Careful, Emma, or next time the ingredients making their way onto your person won't be an accident," Regina warned, side-eyeing Emma.

The blonde chuckled. "Come on! you don't blow up the television like that! It should explode into pieces, not burn out! What kind of atrocious show is Million Dollar Sticky?"

Emma just laughed at her girlfriend's reactions to every scene in the movie. She kind of wishes she'd recorded this, for it was hilarious in its own right. "That's a horrible school system! Please tell me the schools here are better," Regina pleaded.

"Indeed, they're awesome. Willowfield has a Montessori type school where things are more laid back and tailored individually to the children. Fox Hollow has a preparatory academy for preschool to twelfth grade and also a standard elementary, middle, and high schools. Lemon Grove has a high school geared specifically for teenagers who want a more business focused high school education. Glen Haven has an arts high school. Most who go on to college come here to complete an online program. We provide the computers and textbooks. Otherwise there's several universities outside Silver Swan."

"How does that even work, going to school outside the magic towns? How do the towns work?"

Emma sighed. "Well, you register for school and a bus usually goes between towns picking up kids and taking them to their schools. Each town has certain locations for portals into the other towns so that travel is pretty easy between them. Willowfield is coastal, next to the ocean in what equates to South Carolina, USA. Lemon Grove is technically in New Jersey, about thirty minutes from New York City. Fox Hollow, here, is outside or inside Merrimac, Wisconsin depending how you look at it. Glen Haven is outside Nailsworth in Gloucestershire, England. Our town is trying to model itself off them."

Regina looked about ready to fire off more questions to Emma, but Emma looked positively uninterested in this conversation right now so she turned back to the movie. "You can't lock a kid in a closet of nails! Who lets this happen?"

Thankful for the reprieve from answering questions about the towns, Emma just shrugged. "Mom knows everything that goes on here. She refuses to tolerate any cruelty towards children. It's one of the exceptions that gets physical punishment. She's vowed that no child shall ever be harmed again while she's alive. You should talk to her about it. It'd do you both good. Jimmy could mediate."

"Who is Jimmy, dear?"

"He was the conscious cricket in Pinocchio. Since coming here he has gotten a masters in counseling. Look, she's going into the Trunch's house."

Regina watched the remainder of the movie, questioning every oddity this show had. Emma seemed to find her funny, but she didn't understand the portrayal of magic this way or that it could be possible for people to treat the girl that way in this world. "If I had tried even half of that in retribution on Cora when I was growing up she'd have killed me. Why do you like this movie? Our magic is nothing like that. Who lets them show falsities like this?"

Emma turned to look at her as the credits rolled. "It's a movie, Regina. Most movies aren't true. They're supposed to be creative. My sister and I watched this movie every time she babysat me. It is my favorite movie. I wanted to share it with you. It's best people don't know how our magic really works. It rarely happens since our towns are remote and protected, but if an outsider enters, a no magic order is immediately in place until they're gone. You should really talk to her. She can explain the towns and your questions about them better than I can. It'd be a big step in starting over."

Regina studied Emma, pleased that she'd shared a favorite with her. She wasn't sold on talking to Cora though.

"Look, you don't have to decide right now to talk to her. Just think about it. Come, we've burned a few hours pausing to dissect the movie every five seconds. It's time to teach you to make dinner." Emma gave her a quick kiss to show Regina she wasn't upset before scampering off to the kitchen, Regina hot on her heels.

 **ESESESESESESESESESESES**

Mal loved her niece to pieces, but there was the mess of twelve men in her kitchen. Batter of some sort was splattered all over. There were dirty pots, pans, cutting boards, and utensils everywhere. Emma and Regina had clearly started a flour war at some point because it was covering the two women. She made them clean everything up by hand.

Regina used Emma's shower first while Emma finished up the last of the kitchen mess. Once they were both clean and in new clothes, they collapsed side by side on Emma's bed. "So, you feel a little better about tomorrow? Everyone loves cheesecake. Just give it a chance," Emma pleaded.

Regina felt utterly nauseous about seeing Cora and Rum-Rupert again. She had no feelings either way about Baelfire. Zelena, however, she was most curious about. Cora had never mentioned another child in the eighteen years she'd lived with the woman.

"I feel like I'm walking into the lion's den as the main course, but I trust you to protect me."

Emma squeezed Regina's hand. "Always. Once you make your amends with my parents you'll get along splendidly. They're ridiculously overprotective so don't be alarmed at an ambush about us. Just breathe and be honest. There's always my surprise for you after dinner, so look forward to that!"

"Not even a hint as to what it is?" Regina whined.

Emma laughed in amusement. "Did you just _whine?_ My, my. Mom doesn't allow that just so you know. Like you can whine, but she won't acknowledge you until you speak to her in a normal tone."

"Any hint on my surprise if I'm supposed to look forward to it as a means of motivation to get through dinner?" Regina questioned.

Emma shook her head no. "Just gotta trust me. I won't let you down." To Regina it sounded like a promise, one that was much greater than getting through dinner.

Mal popped her head into Emma's room a few hours later to tell Regina it was time to head home only to find the two cuddled up together fast asleep. She thought they looked precious, and they were fully clothed. She didn't have it in her heart to wake them up.

 **ESESESESESESESESESESESESESES**

Emma woke first, the sun warming her face. Carefully she extracted herself from Regina and paddled to the bathroom, rubbing her eyes as she went. Regina woke up several minutes later and found the trio in the kitchen with steaming mugs.

"Morning sleeping beauty. There's coffee or tea if you'd like a hot drink," Emma offered.

Lily shot a questioning glance at her mother when Regina plopped down on a bar chair next to Emma and took the blonde's drink for herself. Mal just smirked and shook her head, silently sending the message not to ask about those two. This had become a pretty regular morning routine. Emma would poof Regina here in the mornings as she was getting ready. Regina would take ages to wake up, cuddling into Emma's side half asleep and claiming Emma's tea and food as her own.

The four of them got dressed for the day and decided to go see a play at the little theatre for the afternoon. Regina didn't pay attention much to whatever The Hobbit was. Instead she was worrying about the dinner they'd be having shortly. Emma knew Regina was absolutely not paying attention, but she figured her girlfriend might need some time to think so she didn't interrupt or try and get her to focus on the play.

 **ESESESESESESESESESESESES**

Emma couldn't help but laugh at the brunette as Regina frantically searched her closet for something to wear. Emma sat on her bed surrounded and partially covered by discarded choices. She finally took mercy and grabbed Regina by the shoulders. "Stop this! Dinner is pretty casual. Wear some black jeans a nice top if you're worried. You can do this," she assured.

Regina still looked unsure and upset so Emma kissed her, threading her hands through black locks to keep her in place. Regina leaned in and let Emma support her body weight. Kissing was a new thing between them, but it consumed Regina's mind now, wanting it to occur every second of every day.

Emma pressed her head against Regina's forehead after she broke the kiss. "Let me put an outfit together for you. You just sit on the bed," Emma ordered.

Regina watched her girlfriend, _her girlfriend!,_ rummage around her room. The blonde handed her a pair of black jeans and a dark purple sweater that seemed to have silver threading through it appearing as glitter. Regina looked at the clothes in apprehension before going to change. She reemerged in her room to find the blonde in yoga pants and an oversized bright red sweater. Her hair was thrown up in a ponytail.

"You're wearing _that?"_ Regina questioned.

Emma looked down at her attire. "Hey, I am not trying to impress my parents. They're not trying to impress me. Mom is just as nervous about this as you are. You've both got me though. We're going to make this work. Trust me. Did I tell you that you look ravishing yet?"

Regina gave her a small smile and shook her head no. "Well then, let me correct that. You look ravishing, my knight," Emma informed, giving her another kiss.

"Hey, I know you're pretty nervous about meeting my family. Would it help to go over the basics again?"

Regina nodded, not trusting her voice to work for her at the moment.

Emma quizzed Regina, asking simple questions about each of her family members. For every answer right she gave Regina a kiss. Regina didn't know if this game was helping her or making her more nervous for the impending dinner. She did know that now she was aroused as well as nervous. Only one of those things Regina could do something about so she leaned in and kissed Emma again.

The blonde allowed her tongue to creep out and swipe along Regina's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Regina lost herself in the feel of another tongue in her mouth and didn't notice the smoke enveloping them. She blinked her eyes open when Emma disentangled herself from the brunette, earning a dissatisfied grunt. Together they were going to get through this dinner.

 **ESESESESESES**

what do you think? fluffy enough for you? up next is Swan family dinner with Regina. some drama and some laughs. you ready?

sorry to my English people if i got it wrong. I used the information from this web article to get a location for Glen Haven, www. fodors news/story_5782. html

 **PLEASE** let me know if you have any questions, comments, thoughts, ideas...just anything. i LOVE talking to you all.


	7. Chapter 7

who's ready for some dinner theatre?

beta fabulous: RowArk

 **ESESESESESESESESESESESESES**

Emma smiled at Regina, waiting for her to notice they were now outside. Notice Regina did. They now stood at the bottom steps of a wrap around porch to a very large light blue house. Emma was now holding the tray of cheesecakes which she handed Regina before taking the brunette's free hand and dragging her up to the door.

"Breathe, baby. Everything is going to be okay. Remember, they're nervous too. It's going to be okay," Emma promised, sneaking in another kiss before she pushed open the door, holding Regina's hand tightly as she walked into her home.

"Mama, Daddy, I'm home!" Emma called out.

"In the kitchen, darling. Come on through."

Regina stiffened at the sound of Cora's voice. Emma turned to face her. "Hey, it's okay. Breathe. I'm here," Emma assured.

Emma led Regina into the kitchen and went to hug her mom and then her dad. Regina watched as Emma and a man she knew as Baelfire from the pictures lightly shoved each other and laughed. Emma stopped behind the redhead, reaching around to steal a grape from the unsuspecting woman. The two embraced tightly. Everyone looked so happy. Regina couldn't wrap her head around that this was her mother now, domesticity and joy.

"Mom, this is Regina. She made cheesecake for dessert," Emma informed, drawing attention to their guest.

Regina suddenly found six sets of eyes on her. The little one, Zelena's daughter, looked utterly curious as did Zelena's husband Walsh. Bae's eyes narrowed in appraisal. Zelena seemed happy. She dared glance at Rumplestiltskin. He did indeed look nervous. Lastly she looked at her mother, no, her former mother. The woman looked as apprehensive as Regina felt.

"So, you're the one my sister has taken a fancy to?" Baelfire questioned. He knew about his father and his stepmother's treatment of the woman before him. He'd been hearing non stop stories from his sister about her. He also heard stories around the towns of her. He personally didn't think Regina worthy of Emma.

Zelena shot him a glare. "At least offer her a drink before you start interrogating her."

"Right! How rude of me. I'm sorry about that. We have water, juice, beer, wine, or there's also stronger alcohol too," Cora stammered to rectify her lack of decent manners. She had at least taught Regina proper etiquette growing up. It would do nothing to lack that in herself now.

Emma rolled her eyes and handed Regina a glass of red wine. "Forgive them. They've suddenly caught a case of manners flew out the window. This is my sister Zelena, her husband Walsh, their daughter Lucia, my brother Bae, and my parents," she introduced.

"I, uh, don't know what exactly you should call me here. I, uh, Cora works, or if you're uncomfortable with that, here my last name is Swan. Rumple changed his name to Rupert so you could call him that or Swan too. I mean also, not two as in the number," Cora uncharacteristically rambled.

The awkward tension in the room was ridiculous. Emma rolled her eyes. "Look, cut it out. She hasn't even been here five minutes. Regina, call them whatever you'd like so long as it's not an insult. Now, what was everyone doing before it got super weird?" Emma questioned.

Zelena chuckled and pulled Emma down into her lap. "Well, we were talking about Lucia's new found love of being naked and swearing. I guess now we can compare it to you," she teased.

Emma felt her face heating up. "Oh my! Lena if you start that I'm going to destroy you. Can you wait until like the eighth dinner to embarrass the bejeezus out of me? I am sure Regina would love to hear about your obsession with drunk night tacos."

Zelena's jaw dropped open. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!"

Regina watched the exchange in amusement. The two were clearly teasing each other. They seemed to care a lot about each other. Emma stole another grape from Zelena's bowl. The redhead started tickling Emma until she nearly fell off Zelena's lap, calling out mercy.

"Girls, settle down! Zelena, don't ambush your sister when she's got food in her mouth. I don't want her to choke," Rupert scolded. He was happy his kids got along so well, but he knew firsthand that those two would play until someone got hurt.

Regina watched as they all arranged themselves in a line and passed dishes amongst themselves to complete and get ready for the oven. They clearly did this a lot. Regina didn't know what she was supposed to do with herself so she just stood there sipping her wine, watching them. Baelfire kept shooting glares at her every so often, which unnerved her.

Emma knew Regina was uncomfortable. She wished the woman would just pull up a chair and sit down. Her brother was making her girl feel uncomfortable so Emma whacked him in the stomach. "Stop it Bae. You don't even know her!" Emma scolded.

Cora and Rupert looked up from their dishes at Emma's words. Bae was bent at the waist gasping for air. Emma looked upset. "Children! There's no violence towards one another. Emma, don't hit. Bae, behave. Regina, why not just grab a chair and sit down? We're almost done here," Cora informed.

To everyone else the silence was normal and comforting. To Regina, it was disconcerting. The silence didn't last long though before the questions started up again. "Regina, do you know how to cook? If you come to dinner again, you could help," Zelena offered.

"Oh, I, I really don't know how. Emma's been trying to teach me. Unless you want pancakes, I doubt you'd want my help," Regina admitted.

Bae laughed. "Emma, you landed a woman who can't cook. You're going to be earning the dough and baking the bread," he joked.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Can it Baelfire! Regina is going to get her job fair after her airing on Thursday. She'll pick something then."

"You've been working as Kathryn's assistant. She tells me you're quite business minded. I knew the extra tutoring lessons would pay off," Cora remarked.

"I really didn't have a choice to do well in my studies. Kat's office work seems fairly simple and straightforward," Regina replied.

It got eerily quiet for a few moments, the tensions just waiting to explode. "I think mom is just trying to praise your diligence in mastering your studies. There's always extra incentives to further your schooling you wanted to do that instead of picking something right away, that's an option too," Emma offered.

Regina shrugged. "I can't say, Ems. I think I'd rather see if something jumps out at me at the job fair first."

"It's not like we have an open position for an assassin here," Bae jabbed.

"Baelfire! Stop this right now! Regina is no different than any other newcomer. She's allowed to not be certain what she'd like to do here yet," Cora scolded.

Regina's eyes widened. Cora had never defended her before. Ever. This had to be a dream. "Aye, Bae. Leave the girl alone. You can have your interrogation later," Rupert agreed, eyeing his son.

"I'd prefer if you were going to make me face a firing squad that you just get it over with so we can not ruin the meal with it over our heads," Regina informed.

Bae's face split into a devious grin. Zelena simply smirked. "What are your intentions with Emma? Why do you think you're good enough for her? How many relationships have you had? How experienced are you? Do you respect Emma? Why are you here knowing our parents hurt you? Are you intending to hurt Emma? How do you plan to provide for her and take care of her? Are you going to marry her? Do you have your travel permit? How do you feel about her being where you should be?" the two fired off at her.

Regina immediately regretted telling them to question her. She had no idea where to begin and both siblings were firing questions off faster than she could think. Her head was spinning.

"Uh, well, I know I'm not good enough for Emma, but that doesn't mean I'm not grateful for the chance. She's a fantastic person. This place is about redemption and second chances, or so I keep hearing. I hope I can make the most of it and be the person I want to be. Of course I respect Emma. I wouldn't go through courting someone if I intended to hurt them. Yes, I just finished my travel class. Once I find my career, I'm more than confident I will be able to monetarily provide for Emma. I really care for her. One day we might marry, but we haven't gotten that far yet. We agreed to not put pressure on ourselves," Regina answered, trying her best to get to all the ones she remembered.

No one said anything. Regina took a sip of wine before continuing. "As for how I feel about where she is, this would never have been my fate. I would have been forced off to someone older than my father and Cora still wouldn't have her heart. Emma would have grown up pretty similar to how I did. I still can't comprehend how much is different here, but I'm glad she's here and safe in a loving household rather than being corrupted by Snow and her idiots."

"If you hate Snow White so much, how did you wind up being her magic puppy? Aren't you supposed to be this great evil assassin? Sure seems you got leashed easily," Bae remarked.

Emma glared at her brother, but she also wanted to hear how this happened. Regina sighed. "It was never my intention to be cuffed by Snow. I ran away and disowned my mother because I couldn't take being abused anymore. Rumple taught me how to use the dark magic she had instilled in me to hurt others. I was raised to be dark, to hurt others. So I made myself a home on No Man's Land and became the Dark Knight. People hired me to do the deeds they didn't want done. When that primarily became murder, my name changed to the Assassin," the brunette paused to get some control back.

"Snow conned me into the cuff. I was supposed to find her Emma and kill everyone who failed before bringing Emma to Snow. I stupidly became unaware of my surroundings and walked into a trap set by Snow. She knew I didn't want to so she cuffed me to force my loyalty. Being this way wasn't a choice. I was raised this way. You, of all people, should know what it's like living under dark magic," Regina snapped.

Cora and Rupert felt so guilty even just hearing the gloss over of Regina's life after she ran away. They'd turned their innocent little girl into a killing machine. It was one thing to know they were responsible for Regina being this way. It was another hearing it from her own mouth.

"Sorry won't cover it, but we are," Rupert stated, giving his wife's hand a squeeze.

"You're alive and looking to redeem yourself so everything couldn't have been a waste. We couldn't have spoiled all your good or you wouldn't be here seeking a second chance. You wouldn't have won over Emma," Cora commented. She may have her heart now and was more torn up over Regina than she let on, but she refused to accept that everything she'd done for her daughter was evil.

Regina stared at her incredulously. "Are you fucking kidding me? You ruined my life!" she shouted.

"I didn't have my heart, Regina. I was trying to give you everything in life that I never had for myself. I assumed that emotions made people weak. I was trying to make you strong, to succeed in life. Once upon a time we were totes besties," Cora yelled back.

Emma, Zelena, Walsh, and Bae stared at the pair, mouths open. They wanted to laugh because Cora tried so hard to keep up with the "in" lingo, but they were also slightly terrified at the shouting. Cora rarely resorted to raising her voice these days. Rupert froze, hoping that if he didn't move that maybe he'd be left out of this.

"Totes besties? Are you on drugs? What language is that? We were never friends!"

"We were totally friends when you were my womb nugget. We had our own special moments and routines together until you were about eight or nine and completely shut yourself off from me," Cora informed.

"Do you even understand the words that are coming out of your mouth? What oddity is a womb nugget? We never had a routine that I looked forward to. We didn't have good moments. What are you even talking about?" Regina hissed.

"Do you remember going to town every month, to Drakar?"

Regina's brows furrowed together as she tried to remember. "I know you forced me to come along with you and you nearly bled the town dry every month. If they didn't have their dues, you made me punish them. If I couldn't or wouldn't, you'd punish me until I did. I don't see that as bonding."

Cora shook her head. "The town always had a new marinette show every few weeks. When we went to town, after business was done, you'd always beg me to stop and watch. You'd sit for hours at the booth listening to the puppeteer talk about how the things worked and the new ones he was making or the stories behind the ones he had. Long after everyone else left, you'd still be there fully enthralled. We always saw the show every time we went."

Flashes of memories of a kind old man and his different puppets came flooding forth. She remembered how her mother patiently waited until the sun was setting each time before making Regina leave the booth to return home. She spent hours watching the show and learning about his puppets. She'd completely forgotten about that in lieu of remembering the hurt they'd cause before seeing the show.

No one said anything, too stunned to move. Their jaws were still open, eyes wide. Cora and Regina looked around at the identical expressions on everyone and they started laughing. Something heavy smashing down into Regina's lap brought Regina back a bit. She looked down at the little redheaded girl who had a smile lighting up her whole face.

"Gammy buyded me a puppet. You can be the puppy. I have a dragon and a princess too. You play wif me and I think about you making kissy faces with Auntie Emmie," Lucia stated.

Regina chuckled. "Maybe we should ask Auntie Emmie if she'd like to play too," she suggested, the awkwardness and tension instantly dissipating with the young girl's antics.

Emma smiled at her as her family seemed to settle down, preparing the table for dinner. Conversation resumed flowing freely, this time including Regina here and there. Regina still felt a little uncomfortable and out of place, never having had any experiences of lighthearted family meals like this. Mal showed up with Lily just as the food was being set on the table.

"Why do I feel like we just missed something totally epic?" Lily questioned.

Zelena laughed. "Because you did, dear cousin. Mother referred to Regina as a womb nugget and totes besties. We're all friends now. You had to be here."

Lily pouted and Mal just laughed. She was personally glad to have missed the blow out and the interrogation. Regina was still here so it must have gone well. They all sat down and started dishing up food. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Emma sat next to Regina holding her hand under the table and eating with the other. The pair barely paid attention to anyone else. Cora had been trying to get her daughter's attention for the past ten minutes before finally shouting Regina's name. It snapped both women out of their staring contest.

"Sorry to disrupt your heart eyes, but I asked if you could clear the table several times. I don't want to ask again. Your guest doesn't make you an exception to the rules."

Emma sighed and gathered up the remaining dishes, following her siblings and Lily into the kitchen to rinse dishes and load the dishwasher. It left Regina alone with Mal, Rupert, and Cora. Regina wished to be just about anywhere else right about now.

"Don't look so nervous. You survived. We'd like to ask our own questions," Mal informed.

"Uh-"

"Regina, don't stammer. Now, you do understand we're extremely protective over Emma, right?" Cora questioned. Regina just nodded.

"We're a bit more concerned about your intentions with Emma than the kids are. We see Emma's happy. We're not delusional about that. Emma's our baby though. She is the baby of the family. She's got a wild streak, but we've kept her innocent," Rupert informed.

Regina wanted to roll her eyes. She knew Emma was pure and good. There was a balanced darkness though. She only felt it, never seen it. It called to her though. "Oh, you mean unlike you two did for me?"

They all sighed. "Regina, we are so incredibly sorry for how we treated you, but nothing we say or do is going to take it away. We could wipe away your memory, give you truly a new start, but you'd probably lose Emma in doing so. You'd lose claim to the land, and claim to your magic. Your magic is what is making your connection to Emma so intense. She knows enough of magic on how to use some of it. We kept most of it from her, and she hasn't minded. She doesn't know what it means to have your magic connect to another. Do you?" Cora asked.

Regina frowned, trying to think back to her magic lessons. She gasped. "True love? I thought I lost that when Daniel was taken away."

Rupert nodded. "He was _a_ love, and he might have been enough. A person can have many loves. He was your first, and that's a special kind all on its own. You can easily get by on basic love, which is what you and Daniel had. You and Emma, however, are magical beings, powerful ones. Not all magic works together, but yours does, and it amplifies your connection. We'd appreciate you taking more time in dating Emma to compensate for what magic has already sealed."

"He means hold off on having sex for a while longer so that the feelings can manifest as they should have without magic. Ruby is a wild child. Belle can be just as crazy. We love them dearly, but Emma will always be our baby. We'd prefer that no matter what lessons she's picked up from them that you be responsible and give it more time," Cora stated.

Regina felt her face heat up. They were seriously giving her a sex talk. She was mortified. "Don't wo- we haven't gotten remotely close to the point where we'd be doing that."

"We noticed you avoided the relationship and experience questions. Cora and I understand an adult has needs. We understand Emma has needs and will eventually want to act on them. She hasn't learned the control you have over magic when she's emotional. We don't want her rushing into something because her magic is out of control. We want her not to regret the timing of her first time," Rumple remarked.

"I won't pressure her. If it doesn't feel like the right time I won't let her. I'd never force her to do something she wasn't ready for or didn't want to do," the 'unlike you two tried to make me do' remained unsaid but hung heavy.

"Regina, we understand this is a lot to absorb. We all had our own struggles when we came here in accepting ourselves and realizing we are worth second chances and that mistakes can be forgiven. We've all made a lot of them. Cora and Rupert are not who they used to be, who you know them to be. I'm not who I used to be. Your body has regenerated all its cells almost three times now. You've an opportunity here to start anew. That means though, that you accept who we all are now and try to move forward from here. The past will be the past. It doesn't mean you have to forget, but you do have to forgive in order to move forward. Can you do that? Do you want to do that?" Mal asked.

Regina sighed. She knew that nothing would change if she was still living in the past where all her pain and anger resided. There was zero chance she would ever forget all she'd endured, but Emma had been right. Her parents were different people. These two were no longer Regina's claim. She was alone, no family left. Maybe one day they would be her family again - no not again - these were completely new people. One day she might call them family, but they were all Emma's for now.

"I can't ever forget everything that's happened. I can't promise I won't have my moments, but I can see that you two aren't who I know you to be anymore. I guess if I want to get a chance at redemption I have to accept that the crimes of the past are the past. I'd like a place to remember Daniel, but I am willing to try and start new. Just give me some time. The only ease to my concerns is that you won't destroy my love this time since you value Emma so dearly," Regina stated.

Cora nodded in agreement and looked at her husband. "We, uh, actually have a place to honor Daniel here. I'd like to take you if you'd let me. If you don't like what we have, we can arrange something else."

"Just because I agree to try and move forward doesn't mean I'm going to make forgiving you two easy. You're going to have to work _hard_ for it. I won't roll over just because of Emma. You both have so much you need to make up to me for. You've made up to Baelfire and to Zelena, but you must still make up to me."

Mal cleared her throat before Regina could continue and question why they had a memorial for Daniel here when they weren't the ones to love him. "We realize this leaves you without a support network or family. If you feel comfortable, you're welcome to always talk to me. Kathryn has taken a liking to you and I'm sure she'd gladly accept you into her family fold," she offered.

 **ESESESESESESESESESESES**

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Emma was getting teased mercilessly as they all took care of the dishes.

"You were all heart eyes and kissy face. Why didn't you just take her on the table? Oh gods! Have you even kissed her yet?" Lily teased.

Emma stuck her tongue out at her. "Yes, we kissed before we came over here. I'm not _that_ innocent that I haven't kissed people you ass."

"Aww, baby Emma had her first kiss today. Was it cute? Did you give her tongue? Do you _love_ her? Do you want to _marry_ her?" Bae goaded.

"Shut up Baelfire! It wasn't our first kiss! Our first kiss was last week after she got her travel permit. I took her for ice cream out of town and kissed her then. I kissed her today because she was nervous about you being an assclown."

They all loved teasing Emma. She was the baby and it was their job to poke fun at her, but near tears was too far. Zelena pulled Emma into a hug. "That's enough, Bae! Our girl clearly likes Regina a lot. We've had enough fun for one day. Come on honey, let's go get the stables ready and talk," she suggested before poofing them to the barn.

"So, first kiss over ice cream, huh? Tell me about it, kid. Was it magical?" Zelena asked as the smoke cleared.

Emma blushed. "Yeah, it was pretty awesome. Can you believe she's never had ice cream before? I got her a few single scoop cups to try different flavors. She had ice cream on her lips and she just looked so happy and I couldn't resist. I've kissed other people before, I hope you know, but kissing Regina was a whole other experience."

"You're going to give me cavities being so cute."

Rolling her eyes, Emma walked into the stall her horse was in. She fed the mare some sugar cubes before giving her a quick brush down. "Be a good girl for me. I'm bringing my friend to meet you in a few minutes and I need you on your best behavior," she levelled with the horse. The mare nodded her head and neighed in understanding. Emma quickly gave her another cube before going to find Henry.

Zelena stopped her though. "Em, just because you have a relationship now doesn't mean you have to rush anything. I know we tease you about being the baby, but that doesn't mean you have to rush things, okay."

"Yeah, I know. We're not ready for that yet. We've just been taking things slow. I think she really values not hurrying things either. Thanks though, and thanks for getting her horse ready. Thanks for stopping Bae too. Sometimes he just doesn't know when to quit. Are you mad you didn't get to have a conversation with her?"

Zelena hugged Emma again. "No, my dear. I have all the time in the world to get to know Regina. _You_ are the sister I know. I love _you._ Regina has chosen to be on her own. I want to know her, yes, but never in your place or as another sister. I have a feeling that in time we will be good friends. When you marry her, then we'll all be a family."

"Zelena, do not pressure the girl. They've just started seeing each other. Let them get to know each other before you go marrying them off," a deep voice called from inside a nearby stall.

Emma bounced up into the air and raced to hug the man. "Henry! Are you ready to see Regina again?"

"Yes, Little One. Go get your girl. I'm more than happy to help you on your date and to see Regina again," he ordered, hugging Emma tightly.

Cora, Rupert, and Mal weren't surprised when the green smoke appeared in the dining room. They'd felt the shift in magic when Zelena and Emma had left. Regina, however, was not prepared. She jumped, uncertain as to what was happening. To be fair, the rest of the room had two decades or so to become attuned to the magical energies of the children in this house.

Regina watched as Zelena and Emma emerged from the smoke. Both looked incredibly happy.

"Zee, the theatrics aren't necessary. You can poof without the smoke," Cora teased.

"But Mother, what fun would that be? Regina here has not seen our magic skills. It's not everyday I can startle someone with _the green fog_."

Cora rolled her eyes. Her oldest child would always be a drama queen. "Regina, dear, you're excused. I believe Emma is taking you out. Make sure she's home by midnight. She has school in the morning," she informed before hugging Emma. Rupert hugged the blonde too before Emma skipped over to Regina. It was time for their date and Regina's surprise. Emma couldn't be more excited.

 **ESESESESESESESESESESESESES**

are you all excited for Regina to see Henry again? how do you think that meeting will go? is emma going to learn more about her magic, the magic she shares with regina, or will cora and rupert keep her in the dark?

voting is **closed** for who gets pregnant, but you're still welcome to leave reviews with the gender of the baby you'd like to see. so far girl is winning out.

 **please** leave me reviews or pms. i really do love hearing your thoughts, questions, and feedback. i'm really not that scary. promise


	8. Chapter 8

beta fabulous: RowArk.

 **ESESESESESESESESESESESESES**

Regina enjoyed her night walk holding Emma's hand. She leaned into Emma's side as the blonde pointed out certain landmarks on the path. Fox Hollow was certainly beautiful from what little she'd seen of it so far. She had no idea they were walking anywhere in particular until a large barn came into view.

"I enjoy riding to clear my mind. Dinner wasn't as bad as it could have gone, but it was pretty stressful, so I figured you might like to clear your head with me. We can forget about dinner and just move forward," Emma offered, opening the doors.

"Are we supposed to be in here? It seems pretty dark."

"I'm the princess, Regina. I also have known the owner my whole life. Come, meet my horse."

Emma led Regina to the stall, and Regina gazed in amazement at the horse's beauty. "This is Leia. She's a near leopard appaloosa. Her favorite treat is sugar cubes. She'll only eat honeycrisp apples. She's not much a fan of carrots though," Emma informed.

"She's beautiful! Where did the name come from?"

"Leia is the princess in Star Wars. Bae used to be obsessed with it. We'd have lightsaber fights all the time the three of us. She's got a black face, legs, mane, and tail. Her body is mostly white with black spots. Leia has black hair and a long white robe. I was ten when I got her. She likes her name though."

Regina laughed, picturing a much smaller Emma in a long white robe and a light up sword naming her horse after a movie princess. "You can either ride with me on Leia here, or I can introduce you to my other horse, Larkin. She's a dapple grey Arabian, absolutely gorgeous if you can win her over," Emma stated.

"Come now, Emma. Lark is not that unfriendly," a familiar male voice called out.

Regina froze before turning to look at Emma. For her part, Emma didn't look fazed.

"Is something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," Emma smirked.

"I just, that sounds like someone I haven't heard in nearly twenty years. I'm afraid if it is and afraid if it's not," Regina admitted.

"Don't be afraid. You said you wanted to see the stables. Here they are," Emma remarked, waiting for Henry to walk up behind Regina. "I believe you know Master Henry. He runs the stable and gives the lessons. He's very real. I've been waiting to reunite you, and I figured you'd need it after tonight."

Regina launched herself at Emma, pressing a quick, bruising kiss to Emma's lips before launching herself at her father. "Daddy! I thought she killed you. I've missed you so much!"

Henry hugged his daughter, kissing the top of her head. "Mija, don't cry. I'm here, sweetheart. Cora never hurt me. She brought me through the portal with her when she went. Zelena gave her her heart back, and she set me up with the stables here. She may have a lot of bark and bite, but she's never hurt me. Can you forgive me?"

"What for? You never hurt me. You took me riding. You were always the one who loved me," Regina pointed out.

"I never stood up for you. I never stopped her, and for that I'm terribly sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Regina nodded, burying her face in her father's shirt. He still smelled like peppermint and tobacco. She didn't want to let him go. This was supposed to be a date with Emma though. Now she was torn.

Henry smiled, knowing the conflict waging in his daughter's deep brown eyes. "Go on your date, mija. I'll be here when you return and every day after that. We have plenty of time to catch up. I love you sweetheart. Emma, you take care of her. I know your parents did their due diligence in questioning her. Just because I know you doesn't mean you're going to escape my interrogation," he warned with a wide grin.

Emma saluted. "I'd expect nothing less. You come find me after their airing and we can have that talk. I'd much rather the three days Abbie has given Regina off for you to spend together."

Regina's jaw dropped. "Kat gave me three days off to spend with my dad?"

"Well, I'm the boss. I'm giving you three days off to spend with Henry and to prepare for the airing. It's not that difficult. You've survived my family so you can survive anything, but I'd like you to be able to work out your nerves and reconnect."

"Girls, one horse or two?" Henry asked, cutting into their moment. He may not have magic, but he certainly knew when magic was around. The air was growing heavier by the second and he didn't want his daughter making out on the hay with the Swan Princess as his first new memory of Regina.

Regina didn't know what she wanted. On one hand she wanted to share a saddle with Emma and be pressed close. The possibility of racing Emma was enticing too. Emma decided for her when she took too long to answer.

"Saddle up Larkin, please. Regina, there's an apple bin outside her stall. One for now and one for when we're out. I'll get Leia ready."

They rode side by side until they reached the forest. "Emma, it's dark and I'm not familiar with these woods."

Emma reached over to take her hand. "Trust me, I used to do this all the time. I won't lead you to harm."

Regina gasped in awe as little lightning bugs seemed to be lighting up the whole trail for them. Emma just smirked, grateful for magic right then. She led Regina to to a clearing that was full of wildflower and the circle suddenly illuminated in mini mason jar lanterns.

Emma hopped off her horse and helped Regina down before picking a handful of flowers and handing them to her. Regina blushed. No one had ever given her flowers before.

"Sorry about having to leave you alone with my parents earlier. It wasn't too horrible was it?"

Regina chuckled. "They told me I wasn't allowed to have sex with you for a long time, and to not pressure you. They don't want you to regret your first time."

"Oh wow! That's embarrassing. Please ignore them. They casually break into sex talks all the time. I'm so sorry. It wasn't all bad, right? I mean you got along a bit?"

"Are you worried about me giving them a clean slate?" The blonde nodded. "Em, this is really hard for me. I can't just unknow them how I know them. But I see the possibility that they've changed. Evil cannot love, and if they were still evil you wouldn't exist. It might be nice to have a clean slate with them, especially seeing how your family is. Give it some time, okay," Regina pleaded.

Emma nodded, accepting the fact it was difficult. "Look up. I brought you here because the stars are brighter out here."

"You know they hate me right?" Regina focused on plucking pieces of grass between her fingers, unable to concentrate on the beauty around her until she talked to Emma.

"Who? My family? Because of how they acted at dinner?"

Regina just nodded, not wanting to get too upset over what happened.

"That's my fault and I'm sorry! I told them to be normal, to treat you as any other suitor. Everyone around town has been creeping around you like you're suddenly going to unleash the underworld on them. I just thought it might help to have them be their normal, annoying selves. Mom and dad would have given any suitor that sex talk all serious. Bae and Lena questioned you like they would anyone else interested in me. I just wanted you to feel accepted, not some fake show where everyone ignores the past and puts on an overly saccharine theatre production."

"But she brought up horrible memories. I didn't want to relive that, not tonight."

"I told you my mom was nervous. She tends to be clumsy when nervous. She explained your whole childhood you view negatively, at least involving her. Mom just wanted to show you that there was _some_ happiness in it. She found that puppet show one day when you were ill and knew you'd like it. You two sat together and watched the show. Sometimes, mom said you sat in her lap. She was trying to bring some lightness to the awkwardness, to your dark memories. It wasn't the best way to approach it, but her intentions were true."

"So Cora really was nervous? She wasn't just saying that to hurt me? Your siblings don't hate me? I mean your brother really laid into me. I don't think that was called for."

Emma sighed in agreement. "Bae is an asshole at best. He really is a spoiled daddy's boy. The title goes to his head and he wields it like the end all be all excuse for his behaviour. He does love me though, more than anything. He was just trying to protect me. He wouldn't like anyone I brought home. His aim is to drive away suitors, not keep them. You're strong though. Had you cracked or failed to make it through questioning he probably would wonder if you were enough to equal me. You did beautifully. Mom was _beyond_ nervous. She blunders things when emotional. There wasn't much light in your childhood, but there was some, and she wanted you to know that. It just came out wrong. Trust me, they loved you. You survived, and you never have to do it again if you don't want."

"Emma, I came tonight because I wanted to. As cute as you are, if I wasn't curious for myself I wouldn't have come. If I couldn't handle what happened tonight I'd have left. I don't think I want to attend dinner again for a long time, but I came tonight for myself. I'm really glad it's now out of the way."

They laid down in the flowers, staring up at the stars for a while just holding hands and enjoying being together. "Thank you for giving me my father back. I've missed him terribly. I thought the worst when he wasn't there after Cora left."

"I wish I could tell you their relationship, but I'm not sure I really understand it. I know they care about each other. I've known Henry my whole life. He used to tell me stories about you and riding. Cora brought him through the portal right after her. He's been terribly anxious to see you again. Are you going to give him a second chance too?" Emma questioned.

"Whatever did he do wrong that he needs a second chance?" Regina was truly puzzled. She loved her father and her father loved her. She didn't know what he'd need another chance for when she didn't feel he had messed up his first one.

"He feels terrible for never standing up for you. He could have stopped my mom when she was the Evil Queen, but he never did. He never protected you. He left you in the forest alone without telling you he was leaving. He let you run away and never checked up on you. We've talked about it a lot since he found out you were here," Emma admitted.

Regina sighed. She'd never thought of what happened as her father's fault. He was in love, and Cora had been evil. She'd rather have her father alive and there to have given her riding lessons and hugs. She'd felt he loved her even if he never stopped Cora from hurting her. If her dad was upset about this then she'd let him apologize, but she loved him with her whole heart. That wasn't about to change just because his shortcomings were highlighted a different way. He was still her father. More importantly, he had never hurt her.

Her father had just had a conversation about this asking for forgiveness. She hadn't realized how deep his feelings about all this went. Regina would have to talk with him more in-depth about it. Clearly he'd discussed this very thoroughly with Emma. Emma couldn't always be her mediator. She wanted her dad to be her dad again. She'd missed him terribly. This talk they'd have to have just the two of them. She'd have to show him she didn't harbor any ill feelings towards him.

To Regina, the best part of having her dad back wasn't that she had a family again. That part was great, she figured, she'd at least have someone in her corner again and someone to love her. She wouldn't be parentless or without any family. The best part was that they could have a new relationship, just the two of them, without Cora dictating them and controlling how they acted. Coming here had given her a girlfriend, a new lease on life, and her father back. Regina felt on top of the world right now.

 **ESESEESESESESESESES**

the next chapter is _all_ about Henry and Regina reconnecting. I personally think it's very cute.

i hope you all enjoyed. i love your feedback. I **want** your feedback. i love answering questions about my stories. often times i give out slight spoilers in my answers.

take care. the next update will probably be thursday.


	9. Chapter 9

i like the fluff so i hope you like the fluff.

beta fabulous: RowArk.

 **ESESESESESESESESESESESES**

Emma poofed Regina to her in the morning. If this was going to be their last morning together for a few days, she was definitely going to get her time in where she could. Regina didn't seem to mind, snuggling closer than normal. Mal would have commented when she walked into her kitchen and found Emma practically in Regina's lap, but she knew Emma was not happy about sending Regina away for three days. Emma also never let anyone outside family hold her, so that was truly something to see.

Regina was both nervous and excited to spend time with her father. It'd been decades since she'd last seen him. She'd grieved him, thinking Cora had done her worst after the woman disappeared from the forest and no trace of her beloved father was left. Now she was getting a second chance with him. She was getting a family again. Looking at Emma though as her girlfriend got ready for her day, she was sad about leaving her.

Henry walked out of the stalls to move onto his next task for the day only to find his daughter in a passionate lip lock with the princess. Was he supposed to stop them? They were both grown. Despite having spent so long from his daughter, enough to make them strangers, he still felt embarrassed for seeing this. Loudly he cleared his throat, shuffling his weight between feet. "Ladies, this may be a barn, but there's no rolling in the hay allowed."

Emma broke the kiss, leaning her forehead against Regina with a smirk when she noticed her girlfriend was blushing furiously. Using her peripheral vision, Emma saw a matching crimson color on Henry's cheeks. "I'd say I'm sorry, but I prefer not to lie. It is only fair after all since you're keeping her until the airing."

Regina noticed Emma's pout before the girl regained her composure. Working with her every day she'd noticed the only time the blonde truly attempted to relax was in the safety of her own home. She hoped to get Emma to loosen up some, but that would have to wait. Regina pulled Emma closer, not wanting the eventual goodbye to come.

"I hate leaving you, but I've a lot of work to prepare for Thursday, babe."

Emma noticed the fear in Regina's eyes as she moved a lock of brunette hair behind the woman's ear. "Don't be nervous. Henry will explain what goes on at an airing to you. It's not as scary as it sounds. Henry, she still needs to pick out a surname. Maybe you could assist in that?"

Regina leaned in and kissed Emma again, not ready to release her just yet. Her father coughing again did nothing to get her to release Emma.

"Regina, you need to do this. I must go to work. I have meetings and tests later I need to prepare for. I'll see you in a few days. Use the time wisely. You could also treat this as your little job fair at the stables. I suppose if you are serious about it, you need to learn to work under your father. This is his domain. I expect you to treat her like any other stable hand, Henry. It's the only way she'll get a real feel for it. I really must be going," Emma protested after Regina pulled her back into her arms again. She gave Regina a quick kiss on the lips again before poofing to the office, leaving Regina alone with Henry.

"Mija, you cannot wear that to work in the stables. I hope you have some boots and sturdy jeans. We can talk while we work."

Regina's jaw dropped. "Straight to work? We couldn't take some time to talk first?"

"Little Swan may be your girlfriend, but she's my boss. She said to work you like any other hand here, and she means it. Work doesn't stop just because we need to reconnect. We have lunch and after barn closing. We can talk as we work. Horses brought us together to begin with, and they'll do it again.

Her phone beeped so she chose to answer it instead of focusing on her shock at the change in her father. _Hey, G. I know you didn't dress appropriately to work. There's clothes in Henry's office to change into. Don't underestimate how much you can talk while working. -Emma_

Henry waited for Regina to reemerge in the change of clothes before taking her around the barn and explaining what needed to be done. "So, you became the Dark Knight. Did you find moments of joy or peace at least in that time?"

Regina thought about it. "I wouldn't say I was happy, necessarily. I did what I had to do in order to survive. I enjoyed the land and what it gave and showed me. I found brief pleasure in people whenever I wanted. I missed you terribly. I thought she killed you to be honest. I grieved you."

Henry sighed and hugged his daughter. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. You were the reason she chose to leave the forest. She enchanted the castle and left. Once Cora knew it was safe, she came back and brought me here. I wish I could have had a chance at her heart, but it belonged to Rupert before it was removed and it belongs to him now," he admitted.

"She never hurt you? Have you found happiness here?"

"Yes, Regina, I've found amazing happiness here. I married someone again seven years ago. Her name is Keira. She's ecstatic to finally meet you. I do hope you'll give her a chance. She's a lovely woman. Cora actually helped me find her. We live just on the other side of the hill. As for your other question, Cora has never physically harmed me. The only time she hurt me was when she hurt you, and I stood by and did nothing about it. I'm truly sorry for how weak I was. I hope to earn your forgiveness," Henry informed.

Regina sighed. She hadn't been expecting to just jump into this. "Emma told me. Look, Daddy, I don't blame you for anything. I was afraid she'd hurt you if you stood up for me. I don't blame you for not doing so. I don't blame you for anything that happened. You gave me the light through the times I'd rather forget. I loved the time we spent together. We had great times together. You weren't weak. We both desired her love too much to stand up to her, wanting to try harder in hopes it would finally be enough."

They both stood in silence for a few minutes, lost in their own heads. They came to the same conclusion though; nothing would have changed in their behavior if they'd known Cora didn't have her heart back then. Both had fought so hard for so long to win Cora's affection. They'd have still fought for it had they known because she had been the center of their family. Cora now had a new family that didn't include either of them.

"Regardless if you don't think I need forgiving, I feel I need it from you. I need redemption, and I intend to do everything in my power to do right by you now that you're here if you'll let me. I suppose I should have started with the fact I'm thrilled you're here and what you'd like us to be," Henry sheepishly backtracked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Regina threw her arms around her father. "I'm thrilled you're here too, more than I can voice. As far as I'm concerned, you have nothing to atone for. If you'd like to make up for not standing up for me, I guess you could start that now. I know we've been apart for decades, but I'd like you to still be my father. We can figure out what that means just the two of us, without Cora interfering. I'd like to meet Keira too, eventually."

"First thing after the airing I'm going to return the favor and interrogate Emma about her intentions with you. How did that go by the way? I see you survived."

Regina laughed. "That was certainly an experience. First her siblings interrogated me, then I got into a huge fight with Cora. She used language I've never even heard of. Apparently I'm a womb nugget? When they went to clean the table, Rumple, Cora, and Mal-fucking-eficent gave me a sex talk. It was one of the strangest experiences of my life."

Henry just laughed. "Cora likes to pick up on strange modern phrases to embarrass her kids. She was probably trying to bring some levity to the conversation. You know they go by Rupert and Malina now. No one takes too kindly to being called out their old names. I'll make Emma as uncomfortable as you want," he offered.

Regina's face paled and her eyes widened before she registered the mirth in his eyes. "You can't do that! She's actually been fantastic. Emma is teaching me to cook. She takes me around Glen Haven and makes sure I know all about the town. She's taken me out of town for ice cream. She brought me you. You can't be too hard on her!"

They two laughed as they set about cleaning stalls. "So, Keira? Tell me about her. Is she from the forest?" Regina asked.

She watched her father's face light up. "Keira came from Arendale. She works over in Lemon Grove as a seamstress. You're going to love her. She'll be home for dinner later. Emma said you'd be staying with us. I'm sure by now your suitcase in in the guestroom."

Regina enjoyed getting to work with horses again, especially with her father at her side. She enjoyed meeting his wife as well. It was so nice and more than well deserved to see the man she knew was bursting with so much love be loved in return finally. They quickly developed a routine the next day and worked seamlessly together. Regina had no doubt she'd have no problem gaining a new relationship with her father.

The third and final day they were getting together had Regina thinking of some serious questions. She got lost in her task and didn't hear her father approach. "Mija, you've been brushing the same spot on Aspen for the last fifteen minutes. I'm sure he appreciates it, but what is wrong?"

"I'm nervous about tomorrow. What's going to happen? I can't have survived the whole 'meet the family' dinner and interrogation only to die because most the people here want their secrets safe," Regina fretted.

Henry sat down on a nearby hay bale and patted the spot next to him. He waited for Regina to join him before speaking. "I know Emma is busting her behind to make this as easy as possible for you, darling. It's not that bad. First, regular court and petty issues are going to be addressed just like any other time. The Swans are going to announce your presence here, though most everyone already knows. People get to voice the concerns or state their grievances. They come up with a suitable way to work off past crimes. It's usually just a lot of menial labor jobs for people. The Swans then have you reintroduce yourself. Next month during court you'll be officially pardoned and given a final welcome to the town. There's a party and everything. You don't have to worry."

"Menial labor jobs? Someone gets to boss me around for days on end doing shit jobs as a way to work off crimes _they_ hired me for? I didn't even commit any crimes in this realm. It's not fair!"

"Yes, well, that's how Silver Swan works. There are rules to the community service. It has to be fair. Emma can't just grant you pardon or a one day easy task. She won't let it be harsh either. Trust them to take care of you. This is a land of second chances. You can work as a busboy or help planting flowers and seeds in a garden. You can take care of animals. The possibilities for community service are endless, and it'll probably be about a week max. The longest anyone has ever had community service so far was three weeks, and that was only because he pissed off Emma during his airing," Henry informed.

"What'd he do?"

"You know Emma is adopted. It's a rather sore spot for her. More than anything in the world she wants to genetically belong to her family. This man made a horrible move and kept insulting her about her birth parents and how she came to be here. It's one of the only times I've ever seen her lose control during court."

"Speaking of genetics, were you ever going to tell me that Rumple is my father? He corrupted me with dark magic to hurt people because a promise Cora made him for their first born child. She stayed with you and raised me as yours for power. Surely you must have known." Regina stared into her father's eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Genetics don't make a family, sweetheart. I raised you. I was with you every day until you ran away and disowned your mother. Rupert didn't do a damn thing in taking care of you. He watched and waited until the opportunity arose to hurt you and Cora, and he took it. Cora stopped him before he turned your heart completely black. They started over here. He is no father to you. David Nolan is no father to Emma. Rupert is her father. He has raised her since the moment she was placed in his arms. I wasn't going to tell you because it doesn't change the fact that I'm your father. How you came to be is not important."

"How did Emma get into their hands? Was it some sort of magic? Emma was put in the tree months after being born and Cora leaving. How'd she end up with them?" Regina asked.

Henry sighed. "Time froze just a little after Cora left. The woman had enough time to birth Emma. The wardrobe wasn't ready yet. For months Emma remained a newborn hours old baby. They sent her through the tree with nothing. We learned later that the blanket Emma came wrapped in was from Widow Lucas. She named Emma. The rest of the story you're going to have to ask Emma or Cora. It's not mine to tell. You're also going to have to ask Cora her reasoning behind her treatment of you. It's beyond just power though."

Regina accepted his answer and his plea for her to go back to his house and try to relax for the rest of the night. She had almost completed the walk to the ranch home when she suddenly remembered she'd forgotten to lock up Leia. Emma would kill her if her horse ran away. She heard hushed, familiar voices upon reentering the barn and crept closer to investigate.

Cora had taken up the spot on the bale Regina had vacated and was leaning against Henry. "Did you ever think, all these years ago, that we'd be where we are today?" Cora wondered.

"No, my dear. I never thought I'd see Regina again. I never thought I'd love someone again. You were and are my true love. I'm glad you have found your happiness, even if it pains me that it isn't with me. Keira is wonderful. You've given back to me tenfold."

"You know now I didn't have my heart. I wasn't capable of forming a loving relationship with you. I hope you know now that I did and do care for you. I couldn't stop myself from being a monster and trying to force my ideals and corruption onto our daughter, but I saw how you were with her. I was grateful at least one of us was giving her some care. I did my best not to hurt you, because the idea of that hurt me too much. I knew you both were trying so hard to get even a sliver of affection. I'm just sorry I can't redo things with Regina like I have with Zelena. Do you think she'll ever forgive me and start over?"

Henry put his arm around Cora. "I know you cared about us on some level. If you hadn't, you wouldn't have pushed so hard for Regina to be who you wanted. You cared enough to try and make her into what you viewed as the best role for her. You never harmed me. I know you always left treats for the horses on the table and a bag of snacks and water for us when we went to the stables. You found out you could have a second chance somewhere else, where you could be better, and you took it. You found your heart here and chose to have it and your family instead of going without it and taking over this realm."

He paused to make sure his ex-wife, now best friend, was taking this all in. " You came back for me and set me up with a job I love, a beautiful home, and my wife. Now you've given me back my daughter. I have always known you cared about me in your own way. Having your heart back, I've seen your love and care in endless ways. Give Regina time. She'll see it too. You taught her impeccable manners. She still has some innocence. Regina will move forward with you on her own time, in her own way. You've got to make the first move though."

Regina watched them interact together. They moved on to talk about their week so far. She'd never realized how close her parents actually were. There were always just Mother and Daddy to her. She'd never stopped to think about them as actual people independent of those titles. It was the first time she'd ever seen them interact like this. Through everything they were still close friends. On some level, Cora really must have cared for her father all along. If that was true, maybe she really cared for Regina all along too. Maybe this second chance thing wouldn't be so bad if it got her anything close to some sort of camaraderie with Cora. Emma would be thrilled at that. It might be nice to know this new, softer Cora. Her father was right though, she needed time, and Cora had to make the first move. With or without Cora, Regina would be fine and move forward. It was up to Cora to fix things or not.

 **ESESESESESESES**

Kat snuck up behind Regina, knowing she was spying on a moment she probably needed to see. Right now was not the time to let Regina get lost in her head. Right now she needed her to get Emma out of the office or there was going to be a revolt.

"Sorry to spoil your revelations or whatever you're thinking, but I need you to come with me."

Regina jumped, spinning to face her boss. "The hell, Kat? You scared me!"

"Sorry. No time for that. Emma's gone into full HBIC mode, and I, we, need you to get her to leave the office and go relax."

Kat practically dragged her to the portal for Glen Haven. "What is HBIC?" Regina questioned as they stepped through.

"Head bitch in charge, and said HBIC is on a rampage right now. Three people have cried today. Four have called in sick, and the rest of the staff is ready to quit. Go calm her down!"

Kat practically shoved Regina at Emma's office door. Olivia tried to say something, but Regina was already in the room and shutting the door. Emma had her head down, focused on a stack of paperwork on her desk.

"I suggest if you don't want to be fired and thrown out of town for incompetence that you get out of my office. I'm not taking appointments until Monday."

Regina frowned at the snappy tone and furrowed brows. Dark circles were under Emma's eyes. Had she slept at all while Regina had been away?

"Are you hard of hearing? I said get out!" Emma practically shouted, not bothering to look up at whoever decided to interrupt her.

"Actually, you are going out. Come on. You seem stressed. Let me take you home and order takeout for us. We can watch that Spiderman movie you're crazy about," Regina offered with a smile.

Emma was about to protest, but Regina kissed her hard, effectively silencing her protests before grabbing Emma's hand and dragging her out of the office. They heard cheering as the outer doors closed, but neither paid much attention. Tonight they were going to be together again. Everything else could bother them tomorrow.

 **ESESESESESESESES**

who wants to talk about wedding plans? it won't happen for a while yet, but i enjoy thinking about it. their wedding will be the cutest shit ever! i have a theme picked out an everything.

anyone game for throwing name suggestions out for their baby? i'm all ears.

hope you enjoyed. up next is the airing. i honestly think/hope you'll find it interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

sorry this is late. was working on other things. hope you enjoy.

beta fabulous: RowArk

 **ESESESESESESESESESES**

Mal had to wake the girls in the morning. They'd fallen asleep together on top of Emma's bed. This had been happening more and more frequently, but what Cora and Rupert didn't know wouldn't hurt them. It took three different wake up calls for the pair to appear in the kitchen. Once Emma was up and ready though she got Regina ready with a flick of her wrist.

Regina's jaw dropped as the smoke cleared and all three of them appeared in the Court Room. Emma wished she could stay and alleviate her girlfriend's sudden anxiety, but she had so much to do before court started and not a long time to do it. Regina paced and fretted. The room was huge. There was a platform which sat six thrones, a long table in front of them. The rest of the seating seemed like an endless sea of cushioned chairs. All these people were coming here to judge her! She hadn't even picked a surname yet.

Henry walked over to his daughter, immediately picking up on her panic. "Regina, take some deep breaths. It won't be bad. Emma's taken care of you. Trust that," he tried to soothe.

Regina spun to face her father. "We've spent three days reconnecting and talking about almost everything and I forgot to pick a surname! Emma literally gave me two tasks: to bond with you and to pick a surname. What am I going to do? People are starting to come."

"Relax, mija. You're okay. We have time. Do you want Emma's last name?"

"We're not married. We've barely been dating a month. I don't think that'd be appropriate. It'd be nice to have a name connected to hers though," Regina remarked as she wondered if such a name existed.

Henry pulled out his phone and together they did a bit of Google research. "Daddy, what is your last name?"

"I didn't really have one until I married Cora. She was known as the Miller's daughter. Over time that was shorted to Mills, and I just went with that. My last name here is Casales since I rule a farm house now. You, my dear, need a name entirely your own for Summerland was never where you belonged. You claimed a different land. Ah, here we go… how about this one?" Henry asked as she showed the webpage to his daughter.

Regina just smiled. That was perfect on many fronts. They two had been so lost in their search that they hadn't noticed the place was now full. Emma was calling the meeting to order. "Mr. Casales, please take your seat. I'd like to start on time. Regina, you're not an exception. Find a seat and park it until you're called."

The sharp command surprised Regina. "Don't take it to heart. She's had to toughen up a lot in order to gain respect running court. You know most these people are a rowdy bunch. She can't play favorites with you," Henry whispered as he guided Regina to sit next to Keira.

Emma had just about lost all patience with trivial matters by the time came to address Regina's airing. "You all know by now that Regina of No Man's Land is here. I take it that is why some of you have crawled out of the woodworks. Come up here Regina. We'll begin now."

Regina slowly got up and walked up front, uncomfortable with everyone staring at her. Emma didn't look particularly pleased by the time she made it up onto the platform. "Thank you for finally gracing us with your presence. Now, please tell the room your name and your title," the blonde ordered.

"They already know," Regina protested.

"I didn't ask you what you think they know. I told you to tell them your name and your title!"

Regina studied Emma a minute. Her face was impassive and her eyes were narrowed a bit, but there wasn't any anger or malice in them. "I am Regina of No Man's Land. Most of you know me as the Assassin or the Dark Knight."

"We don't want a murderer here," someone shouted.

Emma slammed the gavel on the table. "I don't care what you want. Most of you have killed someone at some point. Most of you have used Regina's services in the past too. You know how this goes. Speak out of turn again and I'll throw you out!"

"Look at the princess playing favorites for her bed mate," a man teased. Regina wanted to take a step back at the fury that now flared in turquoise eyes, but she didn't want that to be directed at her.

Cora stepped in before her daughter could, placing a hand on Emma's shoulder. "Clancy Duff, I've had about enough of you harassing my daughter-"

She got cut off by the boy asking which one she meant, Emma or Regina. "Let me make this very clear to you all. Emma and Zelena are my daughters. Regina renounced claims to me. She's not mine any longer. You all know that claims like that extend to this world as well. Regina is her own person. Her father is not my husband-"

Clancy just couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Yeah, anymore!" He and his friends laughed until they were thrown crashing back out of the room through the closed doors.

"Anyone else want to get one in?" Zelena questioned. No one else murmured a thing.

"Rupert is my husband here. Regina is heir to Summerland of King Henry and also heir to No Man's Land. She's not mine. I hope there won't be any more confusion about this," Cora warned.

"My Queen, isn't Princess Emma also heir to No Man's Land?" a woman questioned.

Emma so didn't want to address this right now. She hadn't finished the book the land had given her yet. She still had so many questions. She didn't want to have to explain herself to Regina until she had answers to give. "The land gave me a book. I very well may be one of the heirs it has chosen, but that doesn't change the fact that the land let Regina claim it, making her heir too. This discussion is closed until there are answers for you, Amelia."

"You may begin with your airing," Rupert stated, watching Emma out of his peripheral. He knew his daughter didn't want to discuss something she didn't understand with these people, especially since they didn't deserve to know anything about it just yet.

People started firing off reasons they were upset and angry at Regina. Most of them were just throwing harsh accusations around to cover up revealing that they'd gone to her for something at some point. No one sought Regina out to pick daisies for their neighbors. They'd all used her for some dark deed and no one wanted her here to possibly spill their secrets. Regina wasn't prepared for all the half truths and the mudslinging. She didn't care about her reputation. She worried that Emma would change her mind about her.

Regina was about to defend herself when Cora stood up, loudly scraping her chair legs across the floor. "That is more than enough! None of you are actually saying anything that is an actual grievance. I take that to mean you're all too scared to own up to what you hired her for. Unless someone comes up with an actual problem with Regina starting over here, she has a week of services to be done in Glen Haven. Sit down and be quiet if there's nothing else!"

The room fell silent, knowing they really had nothing to say without owning up to their own misdeeds. Regina couldn't believe Cora had defended her. She'd never done that ever growing up. No one had ever defended her. It was probably out of guilt, and Regina wasn't going to allow that. She'd be talking to the woman later.

"Regina, please readdress the people with your first and last name," Emma stated.

"I'm Regina Cisneros of No Man's Land and I am no longer your assassin. I'm simply Regina."

People applauded and the gavel knocked three times to signify the end of court. Regina looked between the Swan family and everyone else filing out. Was that it? She'd fretted and worried so much over an hour of people trying to get her thrown out of town without any proof to accusations before she was pardoned.

Brown eyes sought out blue and noticed the blonde brow quirked in amusement. Regina marched over to her. "How'd you do that? It was too easy."

Emma studied the hands on the brunette's hips before looking into defiant eyes. "No one had any actual problem with you. They're just afraid you're going to reveal their secrets. We weren't going to waste our day here listening to made up stories so people could cover their own asses. Be happy you've just got a week of service to do. I tried to get you less, but I was out voted. Kat will give you your assignments tomorrow. Now there's a party."

 **ESESESESESESESESES**

Regina saw Cora leaving out the back down and stormed after her, ignoring the blonde for now. They needed to talk too, but right now she needed to talk to Cora. She caught up to the woman as she was rounding a path that lead the opposite direction everyone else was going. Grabbing onto Cora's bicep she spun her around and glowered.

"What the hell was that about? You feel guilty, so now you're suddenly defending me? I don't need or want your guilt or whatever you're feeling. I can take care of myself!"

"I know you can. I certainly wouldn't have stood up in front of my entire town and defended you out of personal problems. Those are meant to be dealt with in private. You and I will deal with those when there's not thousands of people looking on. I defended you as I would anyone up against the town on baseless, senseless tales. No one had anything worthwhile to say about why you shouldn't be here or something you did wrong. I'm not going to sit back and allow anyone in my town to be bullied out of it due to fear or selfishness. That is why I defended you," Cora informed, managing to keep her composure.

"Don't defend me! We all know they had nothing. It would have ended the same had you let them get it all out now. I could have told them off myself. I was about to before you cut in. I want respect here for who I am going to be here, not who I was or who I know. I don't want people accusing anyone that I'm getting special treatment. I never have and I don't want to be thought of as getting by on it now." Some of the fight was leaving Regina as she heard Cora's admission, but she wasn't going to completely let it go until Cora understood.

"I get it. I'm sorry if I offended you. It wasn't my intention. We'd have been there several more hours listening to nonsense when we could be going to eat food, have great drinks, and dance. People here love to party. They'll all be quick to sing your praises once they've gorged themselves on free food so long as they are assured you won't blackmail them."

"Excuse you? I was never one for manipulation and force like you. I don't have any interest in blackmailing people. I won't hesitate to threaten them with it should they come after me or Emma, but I am not about to go spreading things around without cause. You don't know me at all!" Regina shouted.

"No, I don't, but my daughter does. Do you have any idea how hard Emma's been working to ensure your airing and transition here into your new life is as smooth as possible? Do you know how much work went into organizing your job fair? She's been miserable without you. She hasn't gone home to sleep but a few hours in three days. Emma put so much work into everything for you. I trust her that she knows what she's doing. I don't know if you'd leverage people's secrets against them. Lord knows I tried to teach you that. If you haven't picked up that skill I'm glad. I can't say you wouldn't do it though. In order to get to know one another, we need to have our own airing and start moving forward. That ball is in _your_ court though. You let me know when and I will happily make the first move. I won't force you to do anything ever again. When we talk I want you to feel you've had enough time to process and want to discuss things."

Cora poofed herself home to change and give herself some time alone. She'd join the party in an hour or so. Right now she just needed a break from all that had happened in the past week. Emma silently slipped her hand in Regina's. "She's a good person now, Regina. Her intentions in defending you had nothing to do with your past history. My mom is kind. She wouldn't have let anyone stand up there and get nonsense spouted at them. It's up to you how you proceed with her. For now we have a party to go to."

The fact that almost everyone at court seemed to be there shocked Regina. People actually came up to her and wished her well. A lot of the people she'd only met once or twice several years ago. Maybe this place truly was a land of second chances. More likely they all just liked an excuse to have free food and alcohol. Regina wasn't going to discredit everyone though just in case some had truly meant it. She enjoyed dancing with Emma the most. At least that was until karaoke started. Emma literally got dragged on stage.

Regina watched as her girlfriend sang in the most wonderful voice she'd ever heard.

"You're lucky. She doesn't just get up there and sing for anyone. Everyone tries every party and she usually refuses. What spell have you woven over my dear sister?"

Startled, Regina turned to see Zelena standing behind her, studying her as she watched Emma. "I didn't use magic on her. It's kind of tapped right now, but even if I had it, I'd never take Emma's free will from her."

Zelena smirked. "Relax a bit. This is a party. This is _your_ party. If true love is to be believed between magic beings, you couldn't hurt Emma with your magic if you tried. It's slowly been trying to weave itself together with hers. You are pretty special though for Emma to get up there and sing in front of everyone here again."

"If I had that voice I would sing nonstop," Regina admitted.

"Yes, well, you're not Emma. Once school pageants were over, Emma no longer sang at everyone's whim. It's just something else these vultures want from her. She'll go out of town and karaoke until the cows come home, but here, here she is especially picky about when she sings. Be glad you've gotten her to."

The pair stared at each other for a few minutes. "I can't believe we're related. We look nothing alike! You look more like Emma than you do me. Cora never mentioned I had a sister. Why are you barely older than me if she was to convince Daddy that she was solely his?"

Zelena's eyebrow went up. It clearly was a family thing. "Cora used to work in a brothel outside her mill deliveries. I doubt Henry believed her solely his. I am twenty-eight here because Mother aged me back a bit so that I'd get to grow up with her somewhat without the mess of me having to be helpless again. I didn't want to lose myself fully in gaining her back. Our age difference is about the same regardless," the redhead informed.

"Who were you in the other realm?" Regina questioned.

"She doesn't have to answer that. It's not who she is anymore," Emma cut in, neither having noticed the blonde's song was over.

"It's quite alright, dear. You sang beautifully by the way," Zelena addressed Emma before turning back to Regina. "I was the Wicked Witch of the West in a land called Oz."

Regina's eyes widened. "Wow! I've heard tales, but there was no trace by the time I was free and sent to look for you."

"I know. I left just a year or two after you ran away. I had to come here to prepare things for Mother. Dad gave me her heart and the potions we needed to create the magic that made Silver Swan. I needed to be around to do this, not dead at your hands years later. I'd say things worked out splendidly."

"These towns aren't the dark curse everyone feared? That Snow and David feared?" Regina was so confused now. Rumple sent Zelena ahead to give Cora back her heart and to not cast a curse, but to bring happy endings?

"No, Aunt Malina destroyed the dark curse. She doesn't need it anymore and neither did anyone else. These towns came from magic as powerful as a curse, but they're not from dark magic. Once Mother got her heart back, she had zero interest in anything dark. We created the towns and worked hard to let people back in our lands know there was a place to seek refuge and start completely over. Oh, Lucia is double fisting cake. I have to go," Zelena rushed off, not finishing her explanation.

"The rest you're going to have to hear from Mom herself. So… Cisneros, hmm…" Emma trailed off, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist, waiting for an explanation.

"My father helped me pick it out," was all that was offered as they walked onto the dance floor. Emma was going to find out though. It seemed an odd choice with all the names out there. At least it would until she learned the meaning behind it.

 **ESESESESESESESESESES**

up next: cora finds emma and regina in a compromising position...


	11. Chapter 11

here's your compromising scene. i think this is the most intimate you're getting to see regina and emma so far :)

enjoy

i've got a few new stories out. be sure to go see if you'd be interested in reading them. i mean, they're pretty decent if i do say so myself

beta fabulous: RowArk

 **ESESESESESESES**

Emma brought Regina back to her place after the party. Mal found them on the couch curled around each other fast asleep, the TV on some random show. She figured it beat finding them in bed together again. Hopefully this job fair would separate them a little. She could feel their magic growing stronger. Their witching hour must be growing near. They were supposed to be keeping them out of suggestible situations until Cora figured something out.

Regina stood outside the soap maker's shop with Emma, torn about going in or not.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to do this."

"I do! It's just, the stables…."

Emma nodded in understanding. "You have found your dad and want to stay with him now, but if the stables aren't work you can see yourself doing day in and day out, don't do it solely for him. You'll have endless amount of time to be with him now. In addition to handling the stables, they also work on the small farm at the back of Henry's property. You committed to this job fair. You must do it. At the end, if you decide your place is being a ranch hand, that's great. If you find something else, your dad will support you. Just try and enjoy yourself. It's two weeks, and you'll learn more about the towns."

Regina sighed. She had committed to this, and she could only imagine how much work Emma went through to get this done. She owed it to Emma and to herself to do this. Emma had promised to take her to work every morning and pick her up in the evenings, so there was that to look forward to.

The next two weeks the women only grew closer, spending every free moment together. Regina became the focus of Emma's photography portfolio. Regina went through soap making, candle making, wood carving, blacksmithing, ale making, wine making, machine repair, tending to an apple orchard and the bakery attached to it, toymaking, glassblowing, jewelry making, waitressing, sales, tailoring, shoemaking, marketing, teaching, counseling, cosmetology, hair dresser, nail artist, and product tester. Every day Emma was there to start her day off bright and pick her up to make her day end well. Nothing she'd done so far had really stood out though.

Emma knew her girlfriend was at the end of her rope in patience for finding something she wanted to do. "Why don't we stay in tonight? Aunt Mal is going out so we have the house to ourselves. I'll cook you a fabulous dinner, and we can just relax."

They did just that. Malina reluctantly agreed to let the ladies stay home alone, but Emma had begged. She couldn't refuse the pouty lip and the sad green eyes. She was going out anyways. She'd just tell Cora after an hour or two to go check on them. They'd be fine, right?

Emma made Regina her favorite meal, lasagne with tomato sauce, spinach, and butternut squash puree. If Emma was being honest, it was one of her favorites too. The movie Regina picked, X-Men First Class, wasn't helping to alleviate any stress. Emma suddenly had an idea.

"You like my paintings right?"

Regina gave her a pointed look. 'Man, I never noticed the eyebrow thing was so effective,' Emma thought before continuing. "Would you be game if I painted you? I mean your back."

The pair got lost in making out for twenty minutes, the movie long forgotten. Regina pulled back. "I think if you want to paint, we'd better get on it before I change my mind."

Emma took Regina upstairs to her bedroom and made her lay down after taking off her top and bra. It took all Emma's willpower not to simply forget painting and give in to her urges, but Regina was ahead of her. She laid down before turning her head to smirk at Emma.

"Any preference as to what I paint?"

"You're the artist. I'm the canvas. Paint me like one of your French girls," Regina chuckled.

Emma felt her magic starting to rise, the tingling in her stomach growing stronger. "Maybe soon, but not tonight sadly." She set up the table next to her with her supplies before straddling Regina's hips, settling on the brunette's ass as she began to paint. The magic seemed to take over and Emma got lost in what she was painting, oblivious to the effect she was having on Regina every time she moved. She was simply trying not to focus on how marvelously soft the beautiful olive skin was under her hands or how the inseam of her shorts created delicious friction every time she had to readjust her position. She tried not to focus on the muffled moans coming from the brunette or her own rising heat that resulted from it.

Neither had talked about boundaries or sex, and neither wanted to push too the other too far. Both were clearly affected by the other though. The stronger their desires grew, the stronger their magic reached out to one another, trying to weave itself together. Magic as powerful was theirs was an incredibly heady high on its own. The results were going to be astronomically explosive when their magic finally did combine.

"Where'd you even learn that phrase anyways?" Emma's voice was a little raspy from her mouth long dry from her growing arousal and the strength of her magic seeking out to connect to Regina's. The question a valiant attempt at regaining focus on the painting, away from her steadily growing arousal.

Regina felt her face heat up. She wasn't about to tell Emma she'd actually googled art related pick up lines. "Kathryn forced me to watch that movie where the boat hits ice and sinks. I still have mascara stains on my shoulder from her crying on me."

Emma giggled at the thought of the strong and powerful Kathryn Gold weeping over the Titanic. Still, she knew Regina was only partly telling the truth, but she didn't want to push the brunette if she didn't want to share.

Cora felt the magic in the air thickening. She knew the women behind it. Malina was supposed to be preventing them from being alone together, so what was going on? She couldn't let them do this tonight. Emma wasn't ready for it. She doubted Regina was either.

"Malina, is there a reason I'm literally tasting magic in the air?" Cora has started her inquisition as soon as the blonde picked up.

"Shit! I completely forgot to tell you they were home alone. I went out with Lily and Starla. I'm sorry. It's not too late right? They're not magically bound now?"

"No, but I have to go stop this. They both deserve to know what happens to two magical beings in love who sleep together during witching hour," Cora rushed to end the call.

"Perhaps telling them is the easiest? Let them make their own decisions?" Mal didn't understand the rejection of telling the girls. Surely they were capable of deciding for themselves, and they needed to know. She doubted they'd hold off on being intimate with each other much longer.

"NO! I have to go." Hanging up, Cora immediately poofed herself to Malina's house. The kitchen had dishes in the sink. The television in the living room was on to some movie. The whole first floor was empty so she raced upstairs. She found them in Emma's bedroom, a tray of paints, brushes, and a water cup next to them. Regina was half naked laying on the bed while Emma was on top of her painting. Neither noticed she entered the room.

"Emmalin, what do you think you're doing?"

"Painting, Regina has the most exquisite skin don't you think?" Emma hadn't bothered looking up from her painting. It was almost like she was in a trance. Cora noticed then that her daughter's hips were making very slow, almost nonexistent, little circles down onto Regina. She didn't know whether to be embarrassed or upset.

"Emmalin, look at me!" Cora had to physically turn her daughter's chin to look at her. Emma's eyes were no longer greenish blue, but completely silver. She had to stop it. The girls obviously hadn't bothered to notice the red smoke encasing the room.

Emma's focus left her painting, which seemed to snap Regina out of whatever she got lost to in her head. In truth, Regina was focused on the feel of the brush on her skin. It tickled, and combined with the cold paint, it caused her to shiver. The slight grinding Emma was doing on her and the arousal between her own legs probably had something to do with it as well. When Emma moved positions it'd send her hips a little harder into the mattress and the pressure felt amazing. It made her want to flip over and pull Emma on top of her, explore Emma like her girlfriend was exploring her and much more. She had been thinking of places she'd like her own hands to discover soft, pale flesh. Now, however, she couldn't get over the fact Cora was in the room with them.

Regina tried to jump up, going to cover the sides of her breasts, but Emma heavily pushed her shoulders back down onto the mattress. "Don't even think about it, G. I'm not done yet. Stay still!" Emma wasn't going to have her masterpiece ruined now.

Cora managed to catch Regina's gaze. Despite Regina being fully embarrassed, her eyes were violet, no longer any trace of brown. "What do you think you're doing, Emma?"

"Obviously we're making art, Mom."

"Don't sass me, Emmalin. You know the rules. You're not to have anyone in your bedroom, especially not half naked," Cora scolded, moving in closer to see what Emma had created exactly.

"What's with the smoke? It never lasts this long when you poof in." Cora had hoped Emma would remain ignorant, but no such luck.

"Emma, is there a reason you painted this?" Cora had been expecting something cliche like Starry Night, but her daughter had gone and painted a branding on Regina, one she'd never seen before. She instantly knew it was going to be their own. Hers and Rupert's was a dagger with a swan outline on the base of the blade piercing a heart. Zelena's and Walsh's was a green monkey with silver wings holding red shoes. Thomas and Ella's was a mouse inside a glass shoe. Snow and David's was an apple pierced by an arrow in a sheep's mouth. Everyone had their own brand, and when true loves made a bond, their brands combined.

Emma looked down at the scene before her. It was beautiful. There was a silver-grey swan spread full wingspan a little to the right of an apple tree. She knew the swan was her branding. Their whole family had a swan in their branding somehow, but hers was the only one where a full swan was present. Sometimes brands changed with major changes or finding mates, but it generally stayed the same. "I, I don't know. Is this mine now?"

Regina was starting to panic, having both of them studying her back while she didn't know what was on there. She demanded to see and Emma used her magic to create a projection in front of Regina. She gasped. It was truly gorgeous. "Make it permanent. I like it."

Emma focused on changing the painting into a tattoo, paint turning into ink and sinking into Regina's skin. She apologizing for the temporary pain. Emma magically healed Regina once it was done. Regina had watched the process through the projection screen. "So, what is this exactly?" she questioned.

"Everyone has a brand, a signature if you will that's solely their own. This is a lot like the apple pierced arrow on your cuff. That's Snow's brand. Her united brand with her husband is slightly different. Your brand is the apple tree. Emma's is the swan. What she painted on you is your brand as a couple, as true loves. This is probably the new brand to no man's land as well. Emma, maybe you should clean up and share the book with her," Cora explained.

Emma waved her hand and cleaned up the mess before magicking a top of hers onto Regina. Regina looked to her wrist where Emma was staring. "I got that when I ran away at eighteen. I thought it a symbol of hope and freedom. Turns out it has been foreshadowing you all along." Regina was suddenly very grateful for the teenage impulsivity driving her to get a feather tattooed on her.

Emma glanced at Cora before standing and lowering her short band a bit. "I could say the same about mine. I always felt free on Leia. I guess we branded each other before we even knew it," she stated, showing off her own horseshoe tattoo.

"When on earth did you get that?" Cora demanded to know. She was not happy her baby was permanently marked, and she had no clue about it on top of it. She needed to monitor Emma more closely if something this huge slipped past her.

"I got it when I turned sixteen. We all went out and got one. Ruby got a book. Belle got a wolf. Zee got the most beautiful orchid on her foot. Bae got a compass. We made a thing of it."

"Your siblings took you and none of you thought it a bad idea? You were underage. Who signed consent?" Cora was furious now with her older children.

"Uh, well, it's not that big of a deal mom. It's tiny and it's hidden. It's not like I have random people roaming the inside of my pants."

"I should hope not. I'm going to go get a drink. You are going to show Regina the book. Don't think this tattoo discussion is over Emmalin Valentina Swan!"

Regina laughed. "Oooh, you got all three names. Someone is in trouble," she teased as she sat up.

Emma rolled her eyes and pulled the book into her lap. "Shut up, Regina Gertrude Cisneros. Now, this book was given to me at fourteen. For the longest time it's been mostly blank. I know it's ancient. This tells of all the rulers of the land and how they came to be. There haven't been many double rulers. Most of them have been sole rulers. The ones that did rule with another were like us, an heir that the land chose and an heir that chose the land. That's only happened once every five hundred years or so. It has started writing our story, Regina. I don't understand what it all means, but the clues are in here."

Cora tried hovering behind them to read, but to her it looked like an empty book. "Honey, there's nothing in here. What are you two looking at?"

"Of course there is. Right here it says that Guinevere and Paloma met their fourteenth summer on Summit Point and began to fall in love. Together they ruled No Man's Land for 100 years before war became too much for them to defeat. They returned to the land until 100 years later when the land tried again to establish balance with a man named Rivken. You can't read it?" Regina wondered.

Cora shook her head no. "Must be only those who are meant to see it can," Emma remarked as she flipped the page.

"How far back does this go?"

Emma turned to look at Regina. "A couple millenniums, probably back to when the land was first discovered. We still haven't figured out what it wants from us. We're obviously special if we were chosen to rule together, but we still don't know the purpose of choosing _us_ specifically or why. The book tells all about how to care for it in past rulers, but nothing about our story beyond us meeting. It doesn't say what it wants us to do or how though. It's frustrating."

"Perhaps you could spend your time reading the book instead of being naked? At any point I think it's time you go home, Regina. You've got a busy day tomorrow," Cora stated.

Regina was about to protest that most nights she stayed here with Emma anyways, but her girlfriend gave a slight shake of her head. Emma leaned in close to kiss her cheek. "Back later, don't argue," Emma whispered. For now Regina had to leave, and she wasn't happy about it. There was still a few jobs left to try, and Regina did have to find the energy to muster through them. She didn't even attempt sleep until Emma poofed her back into Emma's bedroom, cuddled into her girlfriend's arms.

 **ESESESESESES**

hope you enjoyed :)

up next: henry's interrogation of emma, regina announces her career choice, henry and regina talking/bonding


	12. Chapter 12

who is ready for henry to question emma?

to the guest who said emma is a wanker, THANK YOU for the laugh! omg!

beta fabulous: RowArk

 **ESESESESES**

Emma knew Regina was tired of doing this job fair. She'd learned a lot, but nothing really was appealing to the brunette. She didn't want Regina to get discouraged, but finding her niche here in the corporation was important. It was a slow day for Emma both in school and at work so she decided to knock out a piece for her drawing portfolio before curiosity got the best of her.

Henry had known Emma was in the barn. It's kind of hard to miss a levitating teenager and floating pencils in an open corral. Leia seemed pretty content that Emma was spending time with her, so he tried to have everyone give the pair a wide berth.

"Henry!" Uh-oh. Maybe he hadn't tried hard enough to remain in the shadows. He'd been wanting to question Emma about Regina for a while now, and he knew the name situation hadn't been discussed yet. It was a mystery as to what Emma wanted anytime she talked. He hoped it was something he was prepared for.

"Little Swan?"

Emma briefly glanced over at the man before returning her attention to drawing her horse. "Regina was with you when she picked out her name. It was something you two did together, no?"

"You should really ask Regina." Henry knew he wasn't going to get out of the discussion that easily. Emma had the natural stubbornness of the White family and the added nurturing stubbornness of the Swan family.

"We haven't gotten around to it. She's been busy with the job fair."

"Emma, has Regina found anything at all she wants to do? I've talked to her and seen her several times since this started and she doesn't seem happy." Henry was truly worried. Each new job Regina didn't take to put his daughter in a foul mood.

"It's taking more time than usual. I really don't understand what's going on with her. I've all gotten excellent reports from those she's worked under. She has no problem adapting. I just wonder if she's giving the jobs a fair shot or if she's disconnected because she feels so obligated to stay here now that she has you again. I just want her happy. I've no idea what will make her that way. Clearly I've failed in the job fair." Emma sighed heavily, hating that her words were truth. She was failing Regina.

"Hey, no, Emma. You know Regina better than anyone here. She wouldn't be going on this job fair if she didn't trust you. Maybe she isn't giving places a fair shot because she feels she owes it to me and to us to be here. If that's the case then I'll gladly tell her that our relationship isn't dependent on where she works. I want her to be happy here as much as you do."

He knew firsthand how hard Emma was on herself. Cora and Rupert never needed to push Emma because Emma pushed herself, worked herself past exhaustion often enough that a system had to be set up years ago on how to handle Emma when her stubbornness and determination carried her past her limits. He'd seen her meltdown, was one of the very few people allowed or around to witness. Despite his concerns about Emma's intentions with Regina, he wasn't going to allow her to get in a headspace that she was failing Regina or at her job.

The silence seemed to stretch on until Emma broke it. "She's beyond wonderful. She can't cook to save her life. She trips over her own feet. I honestly don't understand how she succeeded as an assassin. She insists on wearing skinnies and a tee shirt to work, but she has the most wonderful laugh. Her smile lights up her whole face when it's genuine. She's protective and fierce. I've never had anyone choose to be protective over me outside my family simply for the sake of me before and not just because I'm the princess. Her heart is so lovely. You should see her when we're alone together. It's magical."

Henry smiled at Emma's ramble and the dreamlike happiness on her face. It wasn't something he'd ever seen on her before, and his daughter did that. It made him proud. He could tell Emma deeply cared for her. Regina spent more time talking about Emma than anything else to him. He knew that even without magic that they'd be soulmates.

"What are your intentions with Regina? Do you love her? Is this a long term wedding kind of commitment or just some fun? You're young and this is your first serious relationship. I don't want my baby hurt."

Emma snapped her head to look at him. People didn't ever speak to her this way. It was kind of nice actually, to really see how Regina and Henry were reconnecting, that Regina had someone so caring in her corner. "We've actually talked about our feelings on marriage in general. Neither of us are keen on the idea of the concept. We'll see what we feel like down the road. My relationship with Regina is so new, but I also can't imagine my life now without her. We just click. I can't see myself being with anyone else. It _is_ so new right now though so we're just taking things slowly. It's been fabulous. I've no intentions of hurting her."

Henry laughed, earning Emma's attention again. "I've heard about your idea of taking it slow, young lady. Having my daughter naked on your bed while you paint her and then turning it into a permanent branding is not my idea of slow." He wagged his finger at her causing Emma to blush furiously.

"She had pants on, _and_ she was face down on my bed. It's not like she was exposed to me. _Regina_ chose to have the painting be permanent. I didn't mean to paint our brand. I didn't even know we had one. It just kind of happened. It's not like my mom even let me kiss her goodnight before she sent Regina off. She's such a coc-" Emma trailed off as she realized what she was about to say and to whom.

A dark brow raised and a smile threatened to break through Henry's attempts at a serious face. He couldn't believe little Emma Swan was about to tell him that her mother was a cockblock, err lady block? "You'd better respect my daughter, Emmalin. I know where you live. I have no problems hunting you down if you don't seek permission from her before engaging in anything or if you're not respecting her wishes. Are we clear?"

Emma's jaw dropped before slowly nodding. "Good, now, to answer your earlier question, Regina wanted a name that meant something. She wanted to be connected to you. Have you bothered to look up Cisneros?"

Blonde curls shook in the negative so Henry pulled out his phone and walked over to the hovering girl. She read the description of Cisneros. 'Italian and Spanish in origin meaning place where swans nest. Cisne in Latin means swan.' "She wants to be your home, your safe person, Emma. She also liked it because nero means black in Italian and cisne means swan. It somewhat recognizes her dark nature as well. The instant she saw it there was no doubt to her that it was perfect. She cares for you immensely. Don't break her heart."

"I'll try not to. I certainly don't want to. I can't believe she did that for me. That makes me love her even more!"

"You love her?" Henry knew their feelings for each other ran deep, but he hadn't realized they'd acknowledged they loved each other yet.

Emma's eyes went wide. "Oh my gods! You can't tell her. I haven't even told her yet. Please don't! She should have been the first one I told!"

"Emma, don't beat yourself up. I won't tell her. I know she'd be ecstatic to hear those words. I hope you say them without expectation of hearing them back. It makes the words so much sweeter when someone says them to you on their own terms, not out of feeling obligated to return the sentiment. Regina does love you too, but she's extremely guarded with her feelings. I don't want you hurt if she doesn't immediately say them back, and I don't want her feeling like she has to say it back to you. Understand?"

Nodding, Emma studied him a moment. "Names are important, especially to Cora. Obviously it's genetic, because Regina's choice in names is honestly the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. I know my parents picked my name, Emma Valentina, because of the meaning. Why does Regina have the name she does?"

"You tell me why Cora picked Valentina and I'll tell you about Regina's name" Henry was honestly curious as to why they'd chosen Emmalin Valentina. They'd never told anyone before.

"Emmalin means whole or universal. Valentina means strong and healthy. It also is associated with Valentine, which is related to hearts and to love. I came with the name Emma, but they wanted something more their own. My name means universal strength. Mom likes to tell me it reflects her unconditional love for me. I just feel that Regina's name is so opposite mine."

Henry sighed. "That's because it is, Emma. Regina means queen, and you know Cora was hellbent on making Regina queen at all costs. Gertrude means spear of strength. She wanted her daughter to have a name that reflected winning battles in war, or winning the war. Cora was a different person then. She named Regina to reflect her desires to have great power and status. She's changed completely. You are the embodiment of that right down to your name."

"Why'd you let her name Regina that? Did you want differently?"

"Different times, Little Swan. Besides, Cora is the one who carried her and who had to birth her. The name, first name anyways, we discussed. I like the name Regina. She may never have been queen from my standing, but she was royalty, is royalty. She has always carried herself well. It fits her. She must like her name since she only chose a new surname."

Ricardo, one of his new ranch hands, called out for him. Henry left Emma to her drawing, feeling satisfied he'd done his fatherly duty and that he had such an insightful conversation with the girl.

 **ESESESESESESESESESESESESES**

Emma waited anxiously at Regina's apartment for her to get back from work. Regina had texted earlier as she was finishing up her drawing to meet her there instead of picking her up. She hadn't realized how late it was already. She'd been drawing Leia for hours. The horse got an extra apple and two sugar cubes for behaving so well. Now she just sat, nervously bouncing on the couch as she waited for the brunette to come home. The second Emma knew it was Regina through the door by herself she launched herself at her, crushing their lips together in a demanding kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?" Regina was happy to see her girlfriend, but very anxious to know what propelled this particular display of affection.

"I talked with your dad today."

Regina's face paled. "Oh no. I'm so sorry. I told him not to go interrogate you. He wasn't suppo-"

Emma cut her off with another searing kiss. "It's okay. He loves you so much! I survived. It wasn't as hard as yours since he's known me my whole life. It's nice to know he's in your corner too. Anyways, we had a good talk. I realized something, a lot of things, actually. How was your day?"

Regina smiled before lifting Emma up and spinning her around, kissing her again to capture the laugh into her mouth. "I think I've finally found what I want to do! I never thought I would! I wanna run something by you though."

The serious face her girlfriend was sporting made Emma apprehensive. "Anything, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is right! I was just wondering if it was possible to split my time like you do. You are an artist on your own time, but you also work in the office."

"Oh, you want to do both? Did you want to stay in my office or in a different one? Did you want to remain Abbie's assistant or do something else?" Emma was thrilled Regina wanted to do both, because she was honestly great at business.

"I want to stay in your office, Em. Seriously? You think I'd want to waste time being in another city or continent when you're here?"

Emma chuckled. "It's possible you wanted to do something in Lemon Grove or in Fox Hollow."

"Speaking of my dad, is he mad that the stables with him isn't my job?"

"Regina, your dad loves you, no conditions. All he wants is you happy. He isn't upset at all. If you don't believe me, talk to him. Are you going to answer my questions now?"

"I don't know, Emma. I mean Kathryn's awesome, but I'd like the possibility of promotion eventually, to have the opportunity to work myself up alongside her instead of under her."

Emma frowned a bit, worried for a brief moment that the business was the true endgame. "Abbie runs the office with me. There's really not a position above her unless you were to overthrow me. I can put you at a base position where you can work up to a position almost next to Abbie. Adding a new COO is a family decision that would have to be made after a year or two of having your skills show our best option is to create that position for you. I've no doubt though that if you want it enough, you're more than capable of earning it!"

Regina thought on it a bit. She had been expecting Emma to agree and put her in a spot similar to Kathryn's, but she'd sorely underestimated the blonde's business mindset. Maybe she'd been counting on nepotism to get her into a spot. That's exactly what Emma had been afraid of though, her wanting to take over her spot. "I will never overthrow you, Emma. I'll happily work my way up. I know I'm more than capable. I just want enough demand to match my abilities."

It earned her a smirk. That was something. Right? "What career did you decide on?"

"Oh, right, well I went to Mrs. Potts today."

Emma laughed. "I can see that. You've got clay smudged all over you. Welcome to life as an artist. You made a good choice. She's the best at working with clay."

"Indeed, she's the best. I'm happy she's letting me work for her. She's fantastic. I was thinking two days a week or so I could come to the office and work. The rest of the time I could be sculpting with her. At least in the beginning while I'm learning." Regina looked down at her clothes. There was dried clay smudges all over. This was going to be her life now. At least she was actually happy to have clay on her clothes, happy she'd found something to do.

Regina was breathing heavy by the time Emma pulled back from another searing kiss. "If you keep this up I'm not going to be able to control myself."

"I'm not ready to go all the way. I'm sorry about that. I wouldn't mind going further than kissing though."

"Alright, and please don't be sorry. That is not something to apologize for. When you're ready and when I'm ready, we will. Not before then, no pressure." Regina was ready to move beyond making out, but she wasn't sure she was ready to have sex with Emma yet either. Her past relationships were usually one night stands where she got pleasure and then never saw them again. She wanted more with Emma. Plus, Cora's warning after dinner still played in her mind every time they got done kissing. Hell of a way to kill a mood.

"Ugh, why do you make loving you so easy?"

Olive skin paled. Love? Emma was already in love with her? Regina knew she cared deeply for Emma, on a whole other parallel than her feelings for Daniel, but love? Was she ready to call her feelings that? Did Emma expect her to say it back right away? "I -Em-"

The blonde cut her off with a quick kiss, just enough to quiet her. "Relax, Regina. I don't expect you to force it. You decide if and when you tell me. If you say it out of guilt or obligation then it negates even saying it. Your dad told me that it was key to love was no pressure, no expectations. I just wanted you to know my feelings, nothing more. Would you like to go out to dinner to celebrate your new career?"

"Would you mind if you poofing me to my father's? I kind of need to talk to him."

 **ESESESESESESESESESESESESESES**

Henry wasn't surprised when Regina materialized in the stables just as he was winding down for the night. "Mija, is something wrong?"

"Emma said she loves me. I don't know. Do I love her? Do I want my feelings to be love? What about Daniel? Why did you tell her not to expect it back? I found what I want to do, but I don't want to disappoint you by not being here. I still want to come help out sometimes. Emma didn't even look sad or angry I didn't say it back. Daddy!"

Regina let herself be pulled into a tight hug before Henry stepped back and the pair continued as he finished closing up. "Emma is a bright girl. I was simply reminding her that love means the person feeling that way has it unconditionally for the person of their affection. I saw it in her eyes and heard it in her words. She loves you. I wasn't expecting her to tell you quite so soon."

"Why not? Eighteen is still an impulsive age." Regina looked down at her tattoo, which caught Henry's attention.

"Is that your impulsive experience? How fitting you branded yourself in foreshadow. I hear that you're branded again, willingly. It's okay to be afraid, mija, just don't let this chance slip through your fingertips. Love is scary, but it's worth it. Hopefully you being here will help you realize that since I know we never really showed you that growing up."

Regina watched her father work. She was starting to feel guilty now for her choice not to work here. Henry noticed the silence and decided not to let his daughter get too wrapped up in her head.

"Emma mentioned being afraid you weren't willing to pick a career that you enjoy because you feel duty bound to be here. She worked incredibly hard to get this job fair together for you. I don't think you understand how much work she put into yours. Emma handpicked every job you've gone on. She sacrificed her time to give you the best option she thought you'd enjoy."

"I know. Cora said she worked hard to give me this fair." Regina interrupted, not interested in hearing this again.

"No, Regina, you don't know. Normally Kathryn sets it up. People just volunteer and give days they're willing to do it. I got to hear from Cora that Emma spent several sleepless days locked up in her office, only leaving for classes, bargaining and paying people to get this job fair perfect for you. She thinks she failed you. Regina, sweetheart, I'll always be here. You can come as often as you like. Hell, you can even live at my house if you want, but don't think for a second that you have to work here because I'm here. With or without you working here we will develop a new relationship. You're my daughter always, no matter what."

"Emma paid people to let me apprentice with them? Why? She said Glen Haven doesn't accept monetary payment." Regina didn't like the idea of anyone paying to pave the way for her.

"Relax, mija. It doesn't take away that you put in all the work. Emma hand picked things she thought you'd enjoy or be potentially interested in. Shop owners don't have to allow a job fair. It's voluntary. Certain trades she thought you'd like where the owners didn't want to cooperate, she forced their hands because she wanted it to be perfect for you. She really busted her ass to give you this, at her own expense, and at the fear of losing you to another town. She's seen your frustration in not finding something. Do you truly want to work here or do you feel you can't give anything else a fair chance because of me?"

Regina sighed and bit her lip. She had no idea how much work and effort Emma had put into this for her to simply squander it away. "I, uh, actually found something I really like. I'm going back tomorrow for another lesson. Emma's allowing me to split my time between there and the office since I really like business too. I would like to still come here, but maybe not to work so much. I'm not a ranch hand."

"That's great, Regina! You are welcome here and at home anytime. Please, pick a bedroom at the house and feel free to decorate it how you like. Working with me has absolutely no dependency on finding our relationship here. I know I keep saying this, but I want you to understand."

All Regina could do was nod. She was suddenly feeling very overwhelmed at feeling the unconditional love she never felt growing up. She lacked it for so long and now here was her father offering it so readily. It was also coming from Emma who was completely an unexpected bonus.

"You going to tell me what career you picked or do I have to guess?" Henry teased.

Regina smiled back and playfully bumped her shoulder into his arm. "I worked with Mrs. Potts today. She makes beautiful things out of clay, just everything, Daddy. She makes bowls, plates, cups, vases, figurines, pots, flowers, busts, boxes… everything is amazing. I was working with her today to make figurines and it just felt so right. It made me happier than I've been in a long time. I feel like that is where I'm meant to be."

The joy radiated off Regina as she spoke and it made Henry thrilled. "You're like my mother in her love of clay. She could spend all day locked in her studio creating away. Your grandpa called her 'la esposa arcilla' or clay wife. Congratulations on finding your happy. Do you want to go home? I can make a celebration dinner?"

"Oh no! Celebration… Emma offered a celebration drink, but I needed to come talk. This is just as much her victory as it is mine."

Henry hugged his daughter once more, kissing her forehead. "I'll take you to the portal. Go get your girl." He chuckled quietly at the fact Regina was treating Emma as a spouse with the whole 'my victories are your victories, we succeed and fail together' attitude.

 **ESESESESESES**

for those questioning where i got the last name, these two links were what i used.

cisneros-family-crest

Surname/Cisneros


	13. Chapter 13

Regina raced back to Glen Haven only to find her apartment empty. She went to Malina's house and frantically knocked until the door flung open.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? What on earth do you think you're doing?"

Mal was irritated. Emma had returned home upset, but refused to tell her what was going on. Normally Emma told her everything. Instead she'd watched the young blonde pack a duffel. She'd barely stayed long enough to tell her she needed some sister time before poofing away.

"I, well no. Sorry. Is Emma here? I really need to talk to her."

"NO! I don't know what you did, but she came home more upset than I've seen her in a long time. She packed a bag and went to her sister's house. I don't know when she's coming back. What did I tell you I'd do to you if you hurt her?"

Regina stepped away from the angry woman holding her hands up in surrender. "It wasn't intentional. She said she loved me and then wanted to celebrate me picking a career and I asked to go talk to my father instead. I didn't know how hard she worked on my job fair. My father had to tell me. I didn't mean to ruin her excitement or reward on her success."

The dragon sighed. It'd been a long night, and she was in no mood for a pouting woman on her doorstep. Perhaps talking to Regina would prevent this in the future. "It seems we need to talk. Come inside. I'll make tea." Mal left the door open and turned to walk into the kitchen. Regina hurried inside, still scared she was about to be dragon food.

"Emma works herself too hard in order to not give these people a reason to gossip about her ability to run this corporation. They look for any reason to pick her apart. Her parents set a mandatory timer on her office of how long she has to be gone after she's hit a certain number of hours. It barely cleared before she was back in the office busting her ass for you. You don't even appreciate that."

"I do though! I never meant to make it seem like I didn't care or wasn't trying. This has been a lot to adjust to, Cora and Rumple suddenly being these new, good people, my father being here, feeling something I haven't felt in decades, learning how to live in this realm. It's a lot to handle, and I'm just trying to figure out my feet here. Emma understood I was struggling. She never told me how much work she put into this!"

Mal spun to face her, slamming the kettle back onto her stove. "Of course she didn't! Emma didn't want you to worry or pressure you into picking something. She understands how hard adjusting can be, we all do. We've all been there. Kathryn normally handles job fairs by sending out an email and assembling those who volunteer their time into a schedule of apprenticeships. Emma just wanted you to focus on enjoying what she worked herself into exhaustion for. She tries so hard for you. She hasn't put forth this kind of effort since… in…"

Regina looked up from studying the counter to stare at the flustered blonde. The stumbling seemed very out of character from what she'd learned of the woman over the past few weeks. Her anger seemed to turn to sadness, and Regina's interest peaked as to what she was going to say. "Since who, Malina? Emma never mentioned loving anyone else. In fact she made absolutely certain I understood that she's never dated before."

"Calm down, child. Emma hasn't had another romantic love before. That darkness you identify in her comes from her own loss though. It comes from her own pain from Snow and David. It also comes from losing her best friend. She was twelve. Losing Kaya changed her and for a while her darkness took over. It's probably something you need to talk to her about. You really hurt her by not acknowledging her work and choosing to run to Henry instead of talking to her. Emma would never tell you that, though. She doesn't want to guilt you into anything or force your hand. She understands why you needed your father, and she let you go. You need to fix it."

"I never intended to hurt her. How can I make it right? I really feel so horrible. I have to make it up to her!"

Mal chuckled. "You've been dating her a bit now. Emma doesn't like flash or glamour, but she does want to be wooed. I'm not wooing my niece. You tell me what you're going to do!"

The two sat on the living room couch and talked well into the early morning. Regina honestly felt she learned so much about Emma and Silver Swan. Malina was a wealth of information Regina definitely would have to consult in the future. The sun was coming up by the time the conversation slowed down. Mal let Regina use Emma's room to get ready for the day.

 **ESESESESESESESESESESES**

Regina hadn't seen Emma in two days, and she'd had just about enough of getting the run around from Olivia. She barged into the office, a flustered secretary running after her.

Emma jumped at the sound of her door slamming open. She was discussing the monthly progress report with Kathryn when Regina came crashing in.

"I'm so sorry Miss Swan. I told her you had a meeting!" Her secretary was clearly distraught, but she couldn't fault her. It'd been a moody couple of days with getting the reports in.

"It's alright, Olivia. Miss Cisneros seems to forget the rules apply to her too. Abbie, please keep going."

Kat glanced between the two before shrugging and continuing on about their current profits. She stopped abruptly though at the high pitched squeak that came from Emma. Blue eyes snapped up and barely caught the files being tossed to the floor, Regina planting herself firmly in Emma's lap and kissing the girl. Olivia was just as shocked as she was.

Emma pushed Regina back enough to breathe. "Miss Cisneros, this is not proper office etiquette!"

Regina merely smirked and waited for Emma to do something about it. When the response was a raised eyebrow, she leaned in and kissed the blonde again.

"I'll just come back later then." Kat shot Regina a disapproving glare before guiding Olivia out of the office and closing the door. Undoubtedly they'd be hearing the discussion anyways considering how tense both women were at the moment.

Emma waited for the door to close before throwing up a silencing spell. She knew her office, and everyone was probably right outside the door trying to listen. "I was in a meeting, Miss Cisneros. Unlike you, I have an entire town to keep running and on track. You'd know that if you bothered to do the paperwork on your desk. You can't just-"

Regina took a page from Emma's playbook and kissed her quiet. She produced the giant stuffed giraffe print teddy bear that was holding a real purple calla lily on its arm with purple ribbon. "Please accept my apology on not appreciating the job fair, and for not allowing you to celebrate your victory too. I never meant to hurt you. I care deeply about you. Forgive me!"

The blonde's jaw dropped. The bear was huge! It was about twelve inches tall and really stuffed wide, making it incredibly huggable and cuddly. It didn't have a face so she wouldn't be hurting herself when she snuggled it at night. It was perfect. Calla lilies were her favorite flower. Regina was trying here, and it was incredibly sweet. Emma hadn't meant to make Regina feel bad. The stress of feeling like she failed Regina, then not being able to celebrate the success combined with the progress reports due was taking its toll. The effort Regina was going to was beyond touching.

"You needed your dad. I can't fault you in that. I went to the stables to clear my head too. I take it people told you how much work I put into the job fair. I didn't want you to know. I just wanted you to try and enjoy yourself. I'm really glad you found something. What's to forgive? I should be asking you if you forgive me for avoiding you. It was childish."

Regina wriggled in Emma's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck. "You're forgiven. Since you won't forgive me for my err, I'll just have to sit here until you forgive me. I clearly hurt you without meaning to, and I'm very sorry!"

Emma laughed and tried to get away from the kisses being peppered on her face, but there was nowhere to go. "Okay, okay. Mercy! You're forgiven. I love you."

Regina pulled Emma's face down to hers, kissing her soundly. "Thank you. I am almost to a point I can say it back."

"No rush. No pressure. I know you care for me. If you're ready, when the time is right, you'll tell me. I much prefer actions to words, though, and you're definitely showing me. Now, Mal informed me she told you something she didn't and shouldn't have shared with you."

Brown eyes stared up into green. Regina leaned in and rested her forehead against Emma's. "Do you want to talk about your friend?"

"No, not really, but that's not exactly fair to you. I'd rather answer some other questions you have. If they must be about Kaya, this isn't where I wish to do this."

Without thought, Regina tucked a stray curl behind the blonde's ear. "I won't force you to talk about her. I know how hard losing someone close to you can be. What if we talked about this whole business of stealing a car with your brother?"

Emma laughed. "I was trying to find Lily for Aunt Mal. In the process of doing that I ran across Bae who was being his usual bum self. I couldn't poof anywhere, and we were in a small, country town so he offered to teach me to drive. It turned out to be a crash course in stealing, hot wiring, and driving. My parents were super pissed. We were both grounded for months."

"My little rebel! What other things has my bad girl done?"

'Well, I know your magic is tapped right now, but you feel my darkness calling to you, enticing you, don't you?"

Regina nodded. "I've yet to see you do anything evil though. You're the product of true love, as pure as it gets."

Emma shook her head no. "I am the product of true love, but I am anything but pure. All true love did to me was ensure I am literally made of magic. The prophecy David knows of, that people here know, is that I have the potential for both goodness and darkness. I am completely grey, no all good or all evil. I am both. For a while I didn't have a choice in my actions, but I found Lily and we fixed the horrendous crime the idiots did."

Regina stared into green eyes, unsure what this meant. "I'm sure this will all come out at the meeting they want. I usually choose what is good. It's ingrained in my nature and further secured through nurture to make the right choices, to be just and fair. I have sore spots like anyone else, and when pushed enough I have been known to be dark or evil. I can be wickedly spontaneous. Being naughty is quite fun every now and again."

Plump red lips smirked. "Indeed it is, dear. I'll have to investigate this side of you further." She leaned back in and pressed an open mouthed kiss to Emma's lips. Things quickly spiralled way past attempting an innocent distraction. Neither noticed the smoke enter the room.

"Emmalin, honestly! The office is no place for fooling around!"

Regina scrambled back, hiding her face in Emma's neck while Emma just laughed. "Mom, must you be a mood killer? I mean my office has a door and everything to knock and announce yourself."

"Yes, well I am here on _business._ You know, what the office is intended for. Regina, there are other chairs. Have you seen your father, Emma? I was hoping we'd all plan the upcoming budget meeting together."

"I'm good here, thanks," Regina managed to mumble out.

Emma chuckled and shook her head. "Sorry, Mama. I haven't seen Daddy. Regina here wants to know about my rebellious ways."

Cora laughed and sat down across from Emma, studying both women now that Regina had finally turned herself to sit sideways in Emma's lap. "Ah, yes. Rebel Swan is quite amusing, all leather outfits and sassy attitude. She listened to a bit too much Joan Jett and Pat Benatar growing up. She skipped school to go play with the wisps or have a tea party with Alice and her friends. Of course there was the time she toilet papered the post for Sidney's incessantly annoying behaviour, and the time she turned Lemon Grove into a water park for the kids. Emma decided to hold a ditch day across all schools and have a live play Harry Potter event. She and her siblings like to get into prank wars. They also started some game called paranoia where the last week or two of school the high schoolers and college kids use Nerf guns to play some weird tag game in the nude."

"What a little devil you are! Emma was telling me about the thing with her brother and the car."

Cora's eyes narrowed. "Yes, then there's the delinquent side of Emma that includes grand theft auto, driving underage, underage drinking, assault, breaking and entering, and bribing an officer of the law. I take it the dark side of your magic sings strong even when the light is calm."

"Mom, I'm so going to be playing Paranoia with Regina. Zeli still plays. Regina just _has_ to!"

"Absolutely not, Emma! I'm not running around towns naked. I'd prefer if you didn't either. We can find an activity that doesn't involve public nudity."

Emma pouted. "You're no fun! I wear a robe you know. What theme do you want for the budget meeting, Mom? Can we do luau?"

Cora laughed. "You just want to party with Stitch. Still my Pippilotta Longstocking. Leia can't hula dance. I was thinking more along the lines of garden party since it's spring."

Regina looked between the two, entirely confused. "Pippilotta Longstocking? I thought your name was Emma Swan."

"Zelena and I spent a lot of time together growing up. We played Pippi Longstocking a lot and went on all sorts of wild adventures. I'll have to show you the movie some time. It's even wilder than Matilda!"

"Don't forget all the times you played Xena Warrior Princess."

"Mom! Can you not, please?"

Cora just smiled at the pair. They really were cute together. If Emma was sharing stuff she typically used to do with Kaya, like playing Pippi and watching Matilda, then maybe she was finally healing. She just might consider letting up on monitoring them...maybe. She still needed to find a method to stop witching day for them, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to spy on them a little less.

 **ESESESESESES**

the game paranoia is one that's played by the upperclassmen where i went to high school. people really do break into other's houses in the middle of the night stark nekkid to get their targets. you can save yourself from being out of the game before you're shot by peeing on yourself. it's a silly little game everyone used to love playing for some reason.

my giraffe bear is my favourite stuffed animal. he's the inspiration for the bear regina got emma. i love him so much! :)

hope you enjoyed


	14. Chapter 14

**okay, my silent little ducklings, i've a question for you.**

 **i've about nine prompts currently waiting to be started.**

 **do you want to see a swanqueen romance story or a little!emma story first?**

you get to choose so let me know!

 **ESESES**

Regina was glad she had surprise attacked Emma in her office. It'd been a week and they had become pretty public with their dating. They held hands in the streets, dared to kiss in the open, and had a blast on so many different kinds of dates. There honestly hadn't been a day they'd gone without some sort of inventive date. The possibilities in Silver Swan were endless.

Around their third consecutive date, a man started hanging out in Mrs. Potts's shop whenever she was there. At first he seemed interested in pottery, and Mrs. Potts never minded him. Something seemed off about him though. Regina couldn't figure it out until he started bringing up Emma. She was in the middle of making a figurine that required all her focus when the annoying man started in.

"Aye, lass. Emma hates children. Surely you must have seen her around tormenting them."

How this conversation had come up, Regina didn't know. Emma didn't hate children. Did she? She was so good it hurt sometimes. There was the scene at the market yesterday where Emma froze a child's face because the boy wouldn't stop making grotesque faces at them as they tried to walk. She had warned him though three different times. That didn't mean she hated all children right?

"I can see ya thinking, lass. You must realize I'm right. Emma hates children because she can't have any of her own."

"What are you even talking about? Emma would have told me if she had a problem like that." Regina was growing more and more upset. There seemed to be some truth to what he was saying, but she didn't want to believe it. Her concentration broke, and with it, the figurine crumpled under her fingers.

"Emma has fertility problems. She has huge, painful cysts that could kill her and the baby if she ever got pregnant. Just ask anyone. They all know."

Regina glared at him, wiping the clay off her hands on a towel. "What else do you know about Emma?"

The man smirked, playing with the hook he had in place of a hand. He was going to ruin whatever this girl had with _his_ Emma. If he couldn't have her, no one could. At least this woman seemed easy enough to manipulate.

Regina went to the office after her talk with the man. It took her an hour to run into Kat. The blonde immediately noticed something was amiss.

"Regina, what's wrong?"

"I heard some people talking in town, about Emma."

Kat raised an eyebrow. "This doesn't sound promising. What about Emma?"

"Does she really go to lots of crazy house parties? They said she drinks a lot. I've never seen it, but she never stays out of town anymore."

"Well, Emma does like to unwind on the weekends. Sometimes on Thursdays as well. I mean her friends _are_ Ruby and Belle. She doesn't drink a lot though, unless she's really upset about something. All bets are off if Emma is in a bad mood. That's why she has a bunch of designated people looking out for her. Emma has been staying here instead of her home because she wants to help you adjust and spend time with you. Not going out to party also pleases her parents. It's a win win for her. "

"She has a love of poisonous flowers? Why does she like burning things? I didn't peg her as being fascinated with fire."

"Whoa, whoa, what are you talking about? Emma doesn't burn anything but incense and candles. She isn't a fan of fires at all. She also isn't a flower person in the slightest. She only likes calla lilies, sunflowers, and dahlias. Who have you been hearing these things from?"

Regina frowned. She didn't offer any answers to Kat's questions, instead barreling on with her own. "Does Emma like children? She froze some boy's face in town yesterday because he wouldn't stop making faces at us."

"You're probably talking about Devlan. The boy's parents asked Emma to temporarily freeze his face because he's a horribly mannered brat who enjoys making faces at people nonstop. Emma loves children. A few sets of parents ask for Emma's help in certain things because she has magic, and it can steer the little ones into behaving versus harsher discipline. It's not fair that Emma has to step in for these issues, but it's expected of her by people here."

"She doesn't like ripped jeans and flannel then?"

"Regina, Emma is a big fan of jeans and flannel. She likes it both in her own wardrobe and in yours. Emma likes rock shirts and Nike shorts. She owns more dresses and skirts than the entire mall here. Emma can get dirty with the best of them, but she has a flare for all things feminine. Emma loves your wardrobe. She talks about your clothes nonstop. What is the real problem here?"

"Can Emma get pregnant? Does she have issues that could kill her or the baby?"

Kat's jaw dropped before she tried to recover. "It's no secret that Emma has fertility issues. We try and have some decency and not bring it up. It upsets her greatly that her chances of having children are almost nonexistent. She wants to be a mother more than anything. This is something you should discuss with Emma, not me. Whoever is telling you these things, they're mostly lies to ruin your relationship. These things are meant to hurt Emma. Be careful who you listen to."

"Hey, what's going on?"

The pair turned to look at Emma who was studying them curiously. "Emma, Regina wants to take you to the drive-in and watch Uptown Girls with you. Chinese food included and everything." No way was Kat getting in trouble or dragged into this.

Emma looked down at her outfit. "Ew! I can't go to the movies in this skirt. You give me twenty minutes after work is done to change. I haven't seen that movie in ages. I'm so excited!"

 **ESESESESESESESESESESESESESES**

Regina kept her knowledge of Emma to herself. She certainly didn't want to ruin the good mood Emma was in around her. Everyone in Glen Haven at some point or another kept complimenting her on the good effect she was having on Emma. If they ever got to a point where they wanted children they could always discuss it then. For now, Regina decided she was just enjoying being with Emma.

Every day up to the second airing for Regina they hung out every free moment. Emma was gone a lot with school, but she made it work. They made it work. Emma had _big_ plans to celebrate Regina's fully clean slate and acceptance into Silver Swan.

Regina was still nervous though. Emma had assured her it was going to be so much easier than last time, but she still didn't like getting up in front of all these people she knew at one point in time. Luckily Emma had her father show up early.

"Mija, you have nothing to worry about. You walk up on the stage. You reintroduce yourself again with your new name. You tell the people your new job. You get all the documentation to make yourself legal here. It's really a piece of cake. Afterwards there literally is cake."

Henry pulled Regina in close. "Kathryn let slip that you have been hanging around some shady people. Only shady people who are up to no good talk about things with Little Swan that are none of their business. You forget all you heard. You just got to this point. No need to upset people or get kicked out so soon. Emma is as good for you as you are for her. Got it?"

Regina nodded. "I think I'm finally ready to tell her how I feel about her. I just can't get what I learned out of my head."

"Regina, there are still people here who dislike royalty simply for the sake of disliking royalty. They want to see Emma hurt. You don't want to hurt her. I'm sure whatever was said was very convincing, but let it go. Emma will reveal her own truths in her own time. There's nothing you two can't overcome in a modern and magical world. Just relax and have fun!"

Emma ran over and pulled her into a hug. "It's time, G. I'm right there with you. Don't be nervous. I love you!"

Regina allowed herself to be dragged onstage at Emma's insistence. She stayed there until all other business was done before Rupert addressed her. "Everyone, our newest town member is going to reintroduce herself. Her penance is over. She is redeemed, and is now a full town member. Regina, if you will."

"I'm Regina Cisneros, heir to No Man's Land and to Summerland. I am both a sculptor and a businesswoman. I am no longer the assassin."

Everyone in the room cheered, taking Regina by surprise. She hadn't expected such a welcome, let alone a genuine one.

Emma walked over to Regina during the party as the brunette attempted to mingle. She waited until Mac walked away before wrapping an arm around Regina's waist. "I've big plans for us tonight. Come out with me."

Overwhelming feelings shattered in that moment for Regina. Holding in all this knowledge from Emma, combined with the stress Regina put herself under for this airing, and then seeing the outline of the plan to welcome her to the town fully in Bae's folder, it was finally all just too much. She'd wanted, expected, Emma to treat her differently, special, above every other person to have gong through this airing. Instead, she'd seen a generic document entitled _New Town Member Protocol._ She honestly felt so crushed. All her emotions for the past few days just boiled over.

Regina spun to face her, fire in her eyes. "I heard how you celebrate with every new town member. I _saw_ the protocol form in front of Baelfire. I'm not going on some premade dinner congratulations at Sal's. I don't even like onion flowers!"

"You really think I wouldn't make this special for you? Seriously? You have a new identity, a new job, your father back, a home…. I have busted my ass making sure your transition here was seamless. You really think I would have put so much effort into giving you the best I could only to have it end with a cookie cutter welcome dinner? Un-fucking-believable!"

 **ESESESESESESESES**

Kat found Regina knocking back shots at The Rabbit Hole. Olivia had told her Emma and Regina had gotten into a fight. She wanted to make sure at least one of them was okay. It had to be Regina since Emma had fled Silver Swan.

"What'd you do?"

Regina looked up from her empty glass. "She was going to take me to Sal's just like everyone else. I saw the itinerary in front of her on the table. I thought we were special. I don't want some standard thing everyone gets."

"Okay, Princess, listen up! You aren't any different than any other town member. Dating the actual princess doesn't give you any special treatment. I know Emma's let you get away with that, but I'm not Emma. Shame on you for thinking she'd go through so much just to give you the standard treatment now!"

"You mean she wasn't? But I saw-"

"You saw the standard plan that the rest of her family was going to do for you. They can't treat you any differently than any other member or people would protest. No one wants nepotism claims, and I doubt you want people here discrediting you because they think you're getting special treatment. Emma can get away with something more personal though since you two are dating. You really think Emma would take you to Sal's knowing you don't like the food there?"

"She really was going to do something special for me?"

Kat rolled her eyes. "Idiot! Of course she was! Emma loves you. Despite you never doing your paperwork and your sloppy office attire, she thinks the sun shines out your ass. Emma had a romantic dinner at La Estacion planned. She booked a private table in the back with candles and some fancy ass drink. There was going to be some art thing or other she kept real secret about. Ella helped her plan that part. It was going to end with dessert under the stars on a blanket overlooking the town. It was really all so romantic I could rot my teeth out."

"I fucked up."

"You did. Blame it on your magic going a bit haywire. It tends to make people moody. How are you going to fix it?"

Regina stared Kat down. "I know you know where she is. Take me there."

Kat made Regina change into black leather pants, a red corset top and black boots before taking her out of town to Newark, New Jersey where Emma actually lived. Kat dismissed Graham when they arrived outside the house party. Regina's jaw dropped as she took in the scene.

"This is what Emma's into?"

"Told you, she parties when she's upset. You really did a number on her refusing this date and thinking she of all people would treat you like a nameless, faceless statistic. She told you she loves you. She honestly has never put forth so much effort into someone. Emma doesn't expect anything in return, but her hopes get high and you kind of seem to crush them a lot."

It took twenty minutes of squeezing around people and going to different rooms of the house to find Emma, wedged between two brunettes as they grinded to the music together. Regina saw red, literally, and more than just the streaks in the tall one's hair. She stormed over and pulled Emma to her.

"Hope you girls don't mind I cut in. This one is mine!"

Emma frowned. "Regina, what are you doing here? I'm trying to have fun."

Regina pulled Emma close to her. "We will have fun dear. I apologize for my stupidity. I apparently am having magical mood swings. Let me make it up to you." She crashed their lips together. People around them whistled and shouted, but neither paid notice.

"Em, you okay?" Ruby asked. She didn't want her best friend feeling forced to be with someone.

"Yeah, we're okay. Enjoy the party." Emma let her eyes roam over Regina's outfit. "I know I will!" Emma knew all about magical mood swings. She really couldn't fault Regina for overreacting to a situation when magic prevented her self control. She didn't want to be mad at Regina or fighting with her, so she let it go and tried to focus on the here and now.

The two danced together and shared a few drinks. Both were pretty buzzed by the time they abandoned the pretense of dancing in favor of grinding together and making out, arms wrapped around one another without a millimeter of breathing room between their bodies.

Kat knew she should have stopped them, or at the very least taken them out of the party. She lost track of them after Frederick showed up. What was the worst that was going to happen anyways? Being Regina's only close confidant outside Henry and Emma, Kat knew they'd all but had sex yet. Two months and she was surprised everyone didn't burst into flames being around their tension. Besides, she had her own partner to be with at the moment.

 **ESESESESESESES**

poor regina leaps before thinking. at least she always tries to fix her rashness.

la estacion is a real restaurant in my county. fabulous mexican food served in a train car.


	15. Chapter 15

Emma was still slightly upset at Regina, but the two drinks she'd had had put her in a better mood. She'd never admit it, but the way Regina had stormed over and claimed her beyond turned her on. They were both more than ready to leave by the time the club closed.

They found an ice cream shoppe still open on the way and got a dish with two scoops to share. Regina watched Emma eat the cold treat, laving the spoon with the attention of her tongue. It made Regina's arousal flare again along with jealousy...over a spoon.

The brunette leaned in and took the spoon from Emma before kissing her again.

"I love you, Emma. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I will try to never do it again!"

Emma's jaw dropped. "You're not just saying that for forgiveness right?" She just had to be sure.

Regina cupped Emma's cheek, smiling at her. The boots made her ever so slightly taller than Emma in her sneakers. "I love you, Emma Swan. I will love you with or without forgiveness, but I'm really hoping you do."

"Say it again! Please!"

"I love you, Emma!"

Emma crashed their lips together, completely forgetting their ice cream. The pair stumbled their way to Emma's place, pausing frequently to start making out again, hands roaming as they pleased over clothes. The finally reached the front door. Regina pressed into Emma's back, trapping her between herself and the door. Emma fumbled with her keys before giving up and using magic to get them inside. They left a trail of clothes to the room Emma led them to.

"Em?"

Emma didn't stop raining kisses down Regina's neck, lightly biting at random.

"Emma! Emma stop!" Regina waited until green eyes were finally staring up at her again before continuing. "Are you sure? There's no pressure here. How much have you had to drink?"

"Not a lot, and yes I'm sure. I'm so sure. I'm beyond sure. Less talking, more moaning." Emma resumed her task, kissing and biting her way down Regina's body until she came to hardened mocha colored nipples. Regina stopped trying to make sure this was what Emma wanted and let her girlfriend worship her body, because there was no other word to describe how Emma treated her when they were together other than worship.

For being new to such experiences, Emma certainly knew how to please her. Regina was grateful for the months they'd spent exploring each other and taking things slowly, finding what they each liked or didn't, setting boundaries, and naming things they'd like to explore in the future. For Regina, it'd felt like agony waiting, but the way Emma was attending to her needs now with trained skill made it worth it ten times over. Emma knew when to tease her, dragging out the pleasure, and when to give her exactly what she needed and how. Emma Swan was literally perfect for Regina.

The sun was streaming through the curtains now. They couldn't have gotten more than a few hours sleep. Emma smiled as she looked down at the brown hair fanned out on her chest. Her girlfriend was still sleeping, and rightly so. Regina had been so attentive to her last night. Emma had lost count of how many orgasms they'd reached, neither wanting to stop until they were too exhausted to move. Making up for lost time and all that. Emma was sore in places and ways she didn't even know possible. She ran her hand up and down Regina's back admiring the tattoo, their branding, blissfully content.

Emma allowed her eyes to close briefly, basking in the sun rays as she snuggled up to her girlfriend. She didn't notice her new little pet climb the tiny stairs at the foot of the bed and come running up to Regina until Regina screamed. Emma's body jerked upright, looking around in alarm for what was wrong before busting out laughing. She barely caught the sight of Regina flailing and slipping off the opposite side of the bed to the floor.

"Miss Swan! This is not funny! I have been slobbered on by a- by a- what is that?"

Emma scooped up Dottie and peered over the edge of the bed. "Honestly, Regina. Your dad runs a ranch and you don't recognize a piglet when you see one? She wasn't hurting you. She was giving you kisses. Get back up here!"

Regina glared at them both as she slowly climbed back up into bed. She eyed the animal warily. Emma scratched the piglet under its chin as the tiny thing burrowed into the blonde's chest. The piglet was tiny, very pale pink with random black spots all over making it look like an odd Dalmatian.

"Why do you have that thing? Where did you get it?"

"Henry gave me her last week. His sow just had a full litter a few months ago. This one was the runt of the litter. She's still too tiny, hasn't been growing. I've been bottle feeding her supplements and taking care of her. Her name is Dottie. Hold her."

Emma reached over and placed the piglet in Regina's arms. Both started squirming anxiously until Emma placed her a hand on both of them. "Calm down. You're safe. She won't hurt you."

Regina didn't know if Emma was speaking to the pig or to her. "Dottie? That's a little juvenile, even for you."

"I named her Dottie because I was watching A League of Their Own when Henry brought her to me. I grew up playing softball and Dottie was a huge inspiration to me. I like the name Dorothea, but that's a big name for this little one to grow into so I call her Dottie. Sometimes I call her Dort."

"Is she wearing a diaper?"

"Well, we're working on litterbox training. I take her to class with me and to the Smarties Club so until she's comfortably trained and can go reliably in the box, I keep her in a cloth diaper. They're from the Honest Company. I also take her outside a few times a day for about an hour and let her run around without it."

"Smarties Club?"

Emma nodded. "I volunteer after school a couple times a week, when I don't go to the office. It's an after school art program for children. They're all brilliant kids. Some come from fabulous homes, others not so much. It gives an opportunity for them to interact and bond over art."

Regina frowned. Emma volunteered with children. That must mean she liked them. Right?

"Emma, can I ask you something?"

"Technically you just did, but yes my love. You're always welcome to talk to me about anything."

Regina hesitated. She'd decided days ago not to pursue this until the opportunity happened. She wasn't sure forcing such a moment after spending the night well into the morning making love a good time to do this.

"Gia, does this have anything to do with your questions to Abigail?"

"You know about that?!" Regina started freaking out.

"Relax, G. It's okay. I understand your concern, especially if we decide children are for us down the line. Abbie is right. Only unsavory people looking to hurt me discuss my health challenges. It sounds like you got told a lot of false things in order to damage us, to hurt me. You must choose better company. This is partly my own fault for not talking more about myself. I value privacy wherever I can get it. I don't talk much about myself, but I'm working on it."

Regina nodded, grateful to be holding the piglet in that instance because it really did calm her.

"Yes, part of why he gave her to me was because she's very therapeutic for me. There's no need to be nervous. When you hear things, please come to me in the future. I will do my best to answer anything you want to know. Now, about what else you asked Abbie. Let's see, I don't really like flowers much. The ones I do like are calla lilies, sunflowers, and dahlias. I love you in jeans and your tight tops. I love when you decide to dress up. Your wardrobe is impeccable. Whatever else this person told you, ignore it, or ask me."

"You do like children, then?"

Emma laughed. "We're going to take a field trip. You can meet my little smarties. I love children. I have big plans for a family in the future. There's a home in Glen Haven on the other side of the garden I'm saving for when I'm ready for be on my own. It's perfect for a family."

Regina's eyes widened. "Having a baby could kill you!"

"There's always risks to having a child. There are risks to being alive we fight every day. Do you not want a child?"

"I, well yeah, but not at your expense."

"We'll cross that bridge when we're both ready for it. Let's go shower. The Smarties have been so excited to see you since I first mentioned you to them."

 **ESESESESESESES**

Regina was shocked to walk into the building. It seemed like a hotel on the outside, but through the lobby and to a room with its own doorman, you couldn't enter unless you put a painted hand on the wall. Even Dottie put her painted hoof on the mural.

A handful of children milled about. The room was massive and had a lot of couches and lounge chairs, easels, and a wall of supplies. Emma waited ten minutes to assemble the children, instead choosing to set up the small center platform.

Twenty more kids showed up and started choosing their spots and how they were going to create their masterpiece. Two women walked up to Emma and hugged her. They started talking and Regina stepped closer to Emma, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Sorry dear. Ladies, this is my girlfriend Regina. Regina, this is Brenna Hennessy. She's the director of this program. This is Ivy Rowan. She volunteers with me."

Regina shook their hands. Brenna pulled Regina into a hug. "Nonsense, child. Emma has just gone on and on about you. If you can make her this happy then you're family."

Emma called the children to order and asked what they wanted to do today. Emma, Ivy, and Brenna weren't surprised when the kids wanted to use Dottie as their subject. Emma set the little piglet up in rainboots and a purple tutu before setting her inside the large box that had some grass and what looked to be vegetables in it. The walls were tall enough that Dottie couldn't jump out.

"Miss Emma! Miss Emma!"

"Miss Lizette! Miss Lizette!" Emma smiled at her most eager student.

"Who is the pretty lady? Is that Miss Regina? Did you finally bring her to see us?"

Emma smiled and motioned for Regina to come closer to her. "Kids, this is indeed Regina. She was so excited to come and see you guys that she couldn't possibly wait until Monday."

"But Miss Emma, what about the party we were going to have for her?"

"Well, Shane, maybe if we ask really nicely Miss Regina might come back on Monday and we can have her party then."

Regina smiled. "You were going to throw a party for me?"

The children nodded and all started talking at once.

"Miss Emma said we could each make a mini cake and decorate it however we wanted."

"We're going to use our new pencils."

"Do you do art too?"

"Do you make kissy faces with Miss Emma? My daddies make kissy faces and it's yucky."

"Are you Dottie's mommy too?"

"Come see my sketchbook. I'm the best!"

"No, come see mine. Mine's better!"

Emma just laughed and held up her hands to silence the kids. "Regina just found out I have Dottie, but she can be Dottie's mommy too if she wants. She makes things out of clay, awesome things. She'll get around to seeing all your portfolios. If you don't get to work I'll show you kissy faces."

Regina spent some time with each child, seeing their artwork and just talking to them. The kids really seemed to love Emma, and Emma seemed to adore them. There was no doubt for Regina that Emma would make an excellent mother some day. She stepped away as the last of the children were picked up to answer her phone

Emma grew concerned when Regina came back in a far less jovial mood than when she left to take the call. "Who was it? What's wrong?"

"Snow wants that meeting. You said she would, but I just didn't expect it so soon. This just seems like a really bad ride I got on where it plummets right after something good happens."

"Let her have her meeting. Nothing and no one is going to change our relationship, G. We'll be okay. Trust me." Emma pulled Regina into a hug. Everything was going to be fine. She was strong enough to handle this. Her family was there for support. Regina was there for support.

 **ESESESESESES**

i guess you could say that was their first time, lol. what a precious wake up call! piggy kisses :)

who is worried about snow? i know emma is


	16. Chapter 16

Emma paced the perimeter of the training grounds. She was too riled up and needed to get some of her anger out if she wanted to deal with this meeting with a level head. No one wanted to fight Emma when she was angry. For as loving and sweet as Emma was normally, she was lethal when upset. It's why Bae found himself facing off against her. Brotherly obligation, but mostly because he was the last one in the room to opt out.

The knights all stood around the boxing ring watching the Swan siblings spar. Everyone knew Baelfire was underprepared, since he always skipped out on his weapons and fighting lessons. They just wanted to see how badly he'd get his ass kicked. At least they _were_ all interested in the fight until the rest of the Swan family showed up.

Cora smirked in amusement as the knights quickly scattered, leaving her, Rupert, and Zelena to watch Emma exercising her frustration out on her brother.

"Bae, stop humouring your sister and put up an actual fight. She's kicking your butt." Rupert normally didn't allow his children to fight each other, well not Bae since the boy severely lacked fighting skills, but he knew Emma needed to calm down.

Baelfire ran over to Zelena the second Emma let him move and tagged her in. Regina walked into the building called Bare Knuckles. Emma's magic was pulling at her and she had to know why. She stepped up next to Baelfire and watched as Zelena and Emma grappled. She realized that Emma's dark side was coming out to play, and it had a stronger pull than the light magic.

Cora noticed the time and called an end to her children's play a half hour later. Emma and Zelena magicked themselves presentable and exited the ring. She sensed Emma was still upset and pulled her youngest into a hug. "Don't worry, baby. Mama is with you. I won't let her hurt you. _We_ won't let her hurt you."

Emma gave a small smile and rolled her neck, cracking it, before straightening her shoulders. She felt like she was preparing for war, and in a way she was.

 **ESESESESESESESESESESESES**

They'd been preparing for this for well over a month. Emma knew they were as ready as they'd ever be, but her stomach was somersaulting. No matter how ready on paper she was, no matter how many times they'd gone over the plan, nothing was going to prepare Emma for meeting her DNA suppliers. She wished she could do a line of shots with Ruby right now, but she needed a clear head.

The tables had been assembled in a U shape so that everyone could fit without feeling boxed in, and not giving Snow and her friends any out. Everyone but the Swan family and Regina was wearing a cloak with the hood up. Regina gave Emma a quick, reassuring kiss before going to her seat.

Everyone watched the clock as it passed the time Snow had called for. They'd expected this childish behaviour though. Twenty minutes later the doors flung open. A group of twelve burst in. Emma smirked, noticing that Regina was absent. Their plan was working. At least the idiots were predictable.

"How nice of you all to wait. We're here. Now give me my daughter!"

The room collectively rolled their eyes as the hood of the black cloak lowered, revealing Snow White. The dark hair and cloak contrasted so starkly with the white of the woman's skin it was almost blinding.

"You're late. It's poor manners to not be on time. Surely your mother taught you that." Emma knew digging at Eva would get to Snow.

"Shut up you bitch! I just want my daughter and we'll be going."

Emma laughed. "Oh my! What horrendous language you have. I'm terribly hurt, _Mother."_

David slowly lowered his hood and took a step forward to get a look at the daughter he hadn't seen in eighteen years. His jaw dropped. She was truly stunning, his blonde hair and her mother's green eyes and chin. This was his child, his pride and joy, even if Snow hadn't allowed him to seek her out and forbade him even mentioning her over the past eighteen years. She'd always been in his thoughts.

"Come now. You're wasting time. We've got a place willing to house us outside this forsaken corporation."

"Snow White, I am not leaving. My family is here. My home is here. My job is here. You are nothing to me but a nuisance. Why would I go with you?"

Snow growled at the young blonde before snapping her fingers. What looked to be Regina appeared next to her. "Because, I have your love."

Emma stood up and smirked. Those behind Snow stepped back, afraid of the wild look taking over the girl's face. "Oh, but we both know that's not _my_ Regina." Emma flicked her wrist and the real Regina appeared behind her. Emma flicked her wrist again and the cuff was in her hand. "Honestly, if you're going to wield someone else's magic, you should at least learn about it first. Blood binding magic only works when your blood isn't the most powerful light sorceress to exist."

Regina smiled at Emma when green eyes turned to meet hers. "I'd know _my_ Regina anywhere. My magic is attracted to hers. Your imposter has no magic, simply a glamour. When you banished magic and tortured or killed all those who possessed it, you should have tried to learn some of it instead. You might have known how easy it was for me to undo your crimes."

"It's not a crime. She stepped into my kingdom. I have every right to punish her for that."

Zelena glared. "You cannot punish someone for simply possessing magic. It is written in Merlin's decree. The punishment for harming a magical creature for simply containing magic is banishment, a death for a death if you murder a magical being."

"And here I thought this was a 'magical place of second chances'. What a joke!" Robin sneered.

Snow spun to glare at him, rendering him silent once more. "Yes, what of second chances and that nonsense?"

"You must actually desire a second chance. We've explained this before. You face an airing. You do your penance, and then you become a productive member of society here. You've wanted none of that. The only reason you're still inside my kingdom is because we don't feel threatened by you." Rupert waved his hand dismissively, looking utterly bored.

The group bristled at the barb. Several stepped forward ready to attack but Snow held up her hand. "All I want is the girl. The rest of you can go on with your lives. Why are so many of you here anyways. You must feel threatened if so many people are here."

Emma scoffed and used magic to shut and seal the door. "Wrong move, dear. I don't need anyone else in order to kill you and your friends. I'm a bit more refined than that." The _and you_ hung heavy in the air.

"These people are all ones you're going to recognize as just a few of the many you owe restitution to. Who wants to start?" Cora questioned and looked around the room. Her eyes settled on Ruby and Graham.

The pair lowered their hoods and David gasped. "Red! Huntsman! You're dead!"

"No. Your wife sent us to capture and kill Emma. The price of failure was clearly explained as our own lives. I found Red in the woods caught in a wolf trap after she couldn't find Emma. I got her out of the trap and called for the portal. We started over here. We protect and serve the princess now."

Ruby stared down Snow. "I killed my mother for you. I defended you at every turn. You threw Emma into that tree. You knew Cora wasn't going to curse us. You used, abused, tortured, and killed nearly all of my friends simply because they had a magical gift. You tried to kill me for not bringing you back your infant to kill. The second that baby was born you _knew_ my wolf bound itself to her to protect her. I could no more hurt her than I could hurt my own blood. You used that to try and kill me. I will never forget your betrayal."

Graham put his hand on Ruby's shoulder. Her wolf was dangerously close to being unleashed and set loose on Snow. As much as the woman deserved to die, he knew Ruby wouldn't be able to live with herself after. This wasn't the Enchanted Forest, and they answered to the Swans now. They were safe. The one first in line to kill Snow was Emma, and if she didn't make a move, neither could anyone else.

"Touching, but is there a point to this?" Snow looked positively annoyed, like they were wasting her time.

Granny lowered her hood and her glare matched Graham and Ruby's. Several more magical creatures lowered their hoods to stand in solidarity with Ruby and Graham. Maleficent and Lily lowered their hoods next. David, at least, had the dignity to lower his head in shame.

"Why be ashamed at what you've done to my daughter now, David? Why not be ashamed when you stole an innocent newborn to try and shove your child's darkness into mine? Why not feel ashamed when you proceeded to put _my child_ through a portal to be abandoned somewhere you had no knowledge of? For all you know, you could have killed my child. You knowingly and willingly hurt an innocent newborn because you believed you were protecting your own."

People around the tables gasped. No one but the Swan family, Maleficent, and Lily knew what the Charming family had done. Emma didn't know why they were surprised. They'd pushed their own child through a tree. She couldn't wait to reveal the true reason why Snow did it.

"You could have killed me. Luckily I wound up in foster care where my families were pretty decent. I never felt I belonged. I never really did though, and I am blessed that my cousin has such a true sense of right and wrong enough to come find me. She took back her potential for darkness so that I could stop feeling I was fucking up my life at every turn. Cora and Rupert have raised her well. If I was still solely ruled by darkness I'd kill you all where you stand right now." Lily wanted desperately to switch into her dragon and torch them.

"You took your darkness back? Why?" David was practically shouting. He'd worked so hard to give his daughter her best shot at life, and she'd wasted it. He absolutely didn't understand.

"Why? Seriously, Shepherd? You stole a newborn from a woman who'd just given birth, shoved _my_ potential evil nature into her giving Lily absolutely zero chance at happiness, and then proceeded to shove her through a portal you knew nothing about. You were intent on killing my cousin to make me some pure version of what you wanted. What the hell was the point when you threw me away too?"

Cora gently pushed Emma's shoulder until the girl was back in her seat. She couldn't have Emma losing control, not yet.

"We didn't throw you away. The prophecy said that Cora was going to cast a great dark curse that would have ruined us all. You had to be sent away to save us when you were grown." David desperately wanted his daughter to understand.

"No. That is not the prophecy at all. Mom was never going to cast a curse on you. She was going to cast one on herself, because she was tired of having nothing in life. Coming to the Land Without Magic was supposed to be apart of her curse. Daddy saved her. He made sure Zelena was here with her heart and gave her the option to be alone and miserable in this world or be happy here with her heart and family. Obviously you know which she chose because we're here. You kept me for months stuck in newborn stage before you sent me through. Months, David. I spent a few more months in foster care before my parents adopted me. _They_ saved me, not you."

David's jaw dropped. He thought his daughter had gone through the portal right when she'd been born. That meant Snow lied to him. He could have had a chance to know his baby and take care of her. He took a step away from Snow.

"You said that wasn't the real prophecy. What was?"

"David, she's a child. She wasn't even born when the prophecy existed. You _saw_ the prophecy. Are you honestly going to believe a stranger over me?" Snow was growing furious with her husband.

"That's my child, Snow. My child you kept hidden from me for months. My mother died so you could have that little girl. Of course I believe her!"

"Would you like to tell him, Snow, or shall I?" Emma knew Snow would never tell him.

Snow growled which was countered by everyone at the tables.

"Sorry, you can't wolf out against a table of your enemies and hope to win. Do you want to tell him?" Emma smirked, waiting.

"It's nothing, David, honestly."

David turned back to his daughter. "You tell me."

"Very well. I know you saw a vision of me as a happy little baby. That was certainly one possibility, but that was a possibility only with good hearted parents. Snow saw what was going to happen because she had turned dark. There is a reason I have great potential for both light and dark. I was always meant to come to this land. It was in the Fates. In the Enchanted Forest, you were all a much simpler mindset. You were either good or evil, light or dark. There was no middle ground."

Emma paused, waiting to see if the simpleminded man understood. She continued when he nodded. "Here there are shades of grey. No one is all light or all dark. I needed both to succeed here. Had you kept me in the forest, a new era would have come. That's what Snow was afraid of. She learned that No Man's Land had made its intention known to claim me. Her prophecy foretold that I would become one of the most powerful rulers in existence. I would win over her people and her land. She would go down in flames. Long live the Dark Queen. Snow is greedy and selfish. She couldn't allow me to grow up to be better than her, so she tried to make me light only. She kept me longer in hopes that I would miss Fate's intended opportunities. I wound up right where I'm meant to be though, and I _am_ a far better ruler than her."

Snow snarled and set to charge at the insolent girl. Daughter or not, this infant was not going to strip her bare of secrets and then insult her. Everyone moved to counter, but Emma merely smirked and flicked her wrist, effectively binding Snow up in chains.

"Did I mention I have magic? I _am_ magic. You made a child who is not just flesh and blood, but the very thing you despise most."

"You're telling me that my wife went about to sabotage your life and Maleficent's daughter's life because you are supposed to be a better ruler than her?" David was utterly baffled. He couldn't believe his wife would be so petty or cruel.

"Snow ruined her kingdom to the ground. Eva warned her to always keep goodness in her heart. Snow didn't though, and she lost that connection to her mother. It's ironic that you chose to banish the darkness from me, when I am darkness _because_ of you." Emma addressed the last part to Snow.

"You're telling me that you are the heir to No Man's Land? I thought that was Regina. She claimed the land."

"True, Shepherd, but the land enjoys having two rulers in scales, who balance each other out. Regina is the yin to my yang. Together we are the most powerful sorceresses to ever exist currently, even more so than my parents. Funny thing though, my parents accept my powers. They never tried to hurt me or kill me. They didn't attack another innocent on my behalf. They have a lot of atonement to do to Regina, but they've _always_ been good to me. They raised me to see both paths of a decision and to make the best one. I choose my own fate. They guide me, like you should have done. My darkness is easily quelled by learning to be a good, decent human being. It only comes out to play when absolutely necessary. You could have guided me the same way my parents did, and that darkness would be tamed. Instead, you both threw me away. One out of selfish belief that my life was worth risking to save your own. The other because of greed and selfish desire to think she's the only powerful woman to exist."

"They're not your parents. I am. We are!" David objected. He wanted his little girl so badly. He couldn't process anything he'd learned right now.

"You threw me away. I was found on the side of the road in a forest during a rain storm. I spent weeks in a hospital battling pneumonia because of it. Mom and Dad found me and never once let me go or hurt me. They've done nothing but love me. They are my parents!"

"They weren't nice or caring to Regina. Ask her! They hurt her all her life. They're _her_ parents, not yours." David didn't understand how Emma didn't see this.

Regina glared. "How dare you speak about me. You tricked me, knocked me out, and bound my powers. You stood by as Snow used and abused my magic again and again. I disowned Cora when I was eighteen. She is no more my mother than the Blue Faery. My father is Prince Henry of Summerland. Rupert is _not_ my father. Sticking your dick in someone and impregnating them hardly counts as title worthy. What Cora and Rupert did, they did in the past, without their hearts. I have spent months trying to accept this fact. They owe me a hell of a lot to try and make that right, but that does not mean _you_ of all people get to discuss that. This is _my_ life, and you are done using it to further your own agenda."

Emma was growing tired of seeing a glamoured Regina and her Regina so she removed the spell on whoever was masquerading as her love. Regina flared up a fireball causing everyone to look at her.

"G, what's wrong?"

"That's him! That's who told me all those things about you!"

Emma turned back to Snow's little group and sneered. "Pirate, you just never learn do you? Dad cut off your hand again because you couldn't learn and accept that I don't want you. You can't take things by force. You think you're getting away with trying to ruin me again?"

"Aye, love, if I can't have you no one will."

Emma glowered and extended her arm, fingers curling in as her arm raised. Killian slowly rose from the floor, clawing at his neck as his oxygen was cut off. Regina's magic flared as she felt and saw Emma's dark side. This girl had some serious evil in her that enjoyed coming out to play. She knew it wasn't the time though, so she placed her hand on Emma's.

"As much as I want him dead, killing him outright is too good for him. If you want him to suffer, you torture him and keep him a hair's breath from death displayed for the entire town to see in warning."

Cora saw silver overtaking Emma's eyes. Letting this man go again wasn't an option. Emma needed to release some of the pent up darkness to get back in control. She stepped in front of Emma, blocking her sight of the pirate for a moment. Bending down, Cora grabbed a dagger from Regina's boot. She dangled the dagger in front of Emma, bringing her daughter's attention to her as a sinister smirk took over the blonde's face. It'd been years since Emma had done this, but one never forgets.

"Paint me a picture, dear. The man looks like he needs some art in his life."

Emma gladly accepted the dagger, sauntering over and circling the pirate. In an instant his shirt was gone. the room watched as the knife twirled around Emma's fingers like a small pen would.

"Hmm, what to make? I'm feeling particularly reptilian at the moment. Are you feeling reptilian, Killy?"

"Don't do this, Swan! You're better than this!"

Killian knew about the kind of things Emma did with a dagger. Most the people at the table did. No one felt sorry for the pirate. He'd had several chances to leave Emma alone, and he'd ignored them all. He'd gone too far and Dark Emma was here deal with him.

Rupert held Snow and her posse back against the wall as they made to charge after the first slash of the dagger. The only ones who visibly flinched or were upset happened to be unimportant guests.

Emma enjoyed herself, working diligently and efficiently, slashing away at the pirate's back until she decided her piece was done. She conjured a dirty rag to wipe blood away, revealing a crocodile covering the entire span of the man's back.

"Does this satisfy you, my heart? I can always add more if you'd like. Or I can restore him and start over."

"No! Do not start over! Whatever it is, it's fine!"

Regina ignored the scoundrel and came to inspect Emma's handiwork. "How fitting, a crocodile for a crocodile. I still say we torture him and leave him in stasis until he's begging for death in front of the entire town."

"NO! Kill me now! Do not do what she says, lass. Please! You're not like her. You're light."

"I think I hear begging for hours of whipping and then being tossed over the line and banished. Excellent idea, Regina. I can't wait to get started. I hope your choices were worth it, pirate, since Regina and I are still together. Now you're going to get to put on a show for the entire corporation before leaving us, most likely to die since there's nothing outside here for miles and miles."

"You can't do that!" Snow and Hook shouted simultaneously.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Emma Swan, Princess of Silver Swan and heir to No Man's Land. If I say you are being tortured and banished, and that's what's going to happen. End of discussion."

Emma turned to look at the remainder of the group. "I know you all feel some sense of loyalty to Elmer's Glue here, but this _is_ a land of second chances. If you're true and want it, my offer for redemption still stands. Those that don't, continue to live in the forest without food, shelter, or access to clothes and soap. You're on a timer. If you still haven't chosen to redeem yourselves in six months you're going to be banished from the town as well. Some of you will even get to put on another show for the town. I do love entertaining them."

The punishment for Hook was a great stress relief for Emma. She even let Regina partake in the whipping for a while. Their darkness immensely enjoying a chance to finally come out and play together. The entire corporation had come out to watch. Emma was in her element when her dark side came to play, and if it wasn't directed at them, they loved it.

Rupert got the honour of tossing the dirty pirate over the town line about a mile from a hospital. The pirate had started all this because of him. Emma thought it only fair that he end it. The Swans knew he at least would be found, unlike Emma's chances as an infant. The short distance was more than Emma would have given him without the input from her family. She'd preferred he would have been left as bear food in the middle of the woods. Lancelot had come forward along with Will to seek redemption. Emma could see the war going on in David's mind. He let Snow leave with the remaining group, but David asked for some place safe to stay. Henry offered to put him to work on the ranch.

Snow left seething in anger. No way some little bitch was going to steal her husband from her. The little display of close friends attacking her and displaying her sins was amateur. Killing Hook was unforgivable. Stealing her husband was unforgivable. Someone had to pay. _Emma_ was going to pay.


	17. Chapter 17

Cora knew Emma needed her right now. Having Snow around wasn't easy or comforting for anyone, least of all Emma. Her daughter had spent a great deal of time since the meeting back at home. It felt delightful to be needed, to have Emma still want her over Snow.

"Mama, do you think I did the right thing allowing them an additional six months? I just have a bad feeling about this. Why did Charming stay? I thought true love bound you to your mate."

"I prefer the term partner, not mate. Mate implies true love is only about sex. You do know there's more to relationships than sex, right? You're not… nevermind."

"I know there's more to a relationship than that. But isn't true love supposed to be the strongest bond in existence?"

"I have a feeling that Charming's love lies with the baby he thought went through the wardrobe for her best chance. I know it's not what you want to hear, but I am a parent. I can see he loves you. He's choosing you over his wife. That says something, Emma."

"No. He hasn't chosen me yet. You and Daddy are my parents, never him. I will give him his second chance if he wishes, but never as my father. Snow, her darkness is too powerful. She'll never choose to stay. What if she tries to take revenge before six months is up?"

"Then you will get to put on a show for the entire corporation. It'd be the event of the year. I won't le ther hurt you, baby."

"Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it."

"You've an entire magical family to protect you. Regina won't let anything happen to you either."

"Have you tried talking to her yet? I know it's awkward and a bit rough right now, but it'd mean a lot if you tried. I want you to be on good terms with my girlfriend."

Cora sighed as she ran her fingers through Emma's hair. "It's complicated, angel. Has she talked to you about how she feels about you in this family? Has she mentioned us at all?"

"I know what you've done to her. That was old you, though. Regina can't get to know you as new you without you reaching out. She doesn't want my spot. We talk about that often. I think I'm most nervous about that, and we talk about it a lot."

"What does she say? Does she hate me?"

"Mama, go talk to her. Regina is a bit apprehensive of you right now. Her version of you and this version don't line up. You've a lot of apologizing to do, but I've faith that you both can work this out. Please!"

"I'll try. I make no promises that it's going to go well."

A few hours later, Cora left Emma making lunch while she grabbed the letter she'd written and poofed herself to Glen Haven.

Regina was moping around her apartment. Since the meeting with Snow, Emma had spent most her free time at her parents' house. She understood needing comfort, but why couldn't Emma get it from her? She was her girlfriend after all. The doorbell startled her out of her reverie.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I, um, well…"

Raising an eyebrow, Regina studied Cora. Her mother had never stuttered. Emma did when she was nervous. She'd also mentioned that Cora did as well. Emma clearly learned this habit from her mother. It was almost comical had it been anyone else.

Cora shifted nervously before steeling her spine and squaring her shoulders. "I came to give you this. I didn't know if I'd be able to say everything in person, so I wrote it down. Whenever you're ready to talk, please come over. Or send me an email of the details of when and where if you're not comfortable in my home."

"Thank you?" Regina took the letter and shut the door as the black smoke dissipated, leaving her front door vacant once again.

 **ESESES**

Emma was feeling conflicted about her mother and her girlfriend talking. On one hand she really wanted them to get along. The flip side had her worried what sort of relationship would be hashed out if they did talk. So she went to her safe haven.

"What are your intentions with Regina?"

"Excuse you?" Emma spun to face Keira, dropping the currycomb she was using on Leia.

"I know Henry went easy on you. I love him, but he's soft on confrontations. Now, answer the question."

"Henry already gave me his blessing. Why are you doing this?"

"Because your family interrogation was way out of line and my husband has a soft heart. I'm making sure you're who is best for Regina. She's a delicate woman."

Emma laughed out loud at that. "Regina would hate to hear you say she's delicate. I know she's been hurt. I know all my parents did to her. I know some of what she's done. She's not delicate. Regina is like a baby Charmander out in a rainstorm. She's just trying to keep her flame lit, but that doesn't mean she won't or can't burn everything to the ground, storm or not."

"I forgot what a little geek you are. It's adorable."

"I am not adorable!"

Keira smirked. "Right, not adorable geek princess. Why do you think you're good enough to date Regina? What makes you the best person for her?"

"I love her. I hate prophecies, but I am meant to be with her. Regina is strong, independent, and yet she's vulnerable and her soul is just the most awesome. It's tortured and fractured, but still it perseveres. It's most colourful around the cracks. We have different experiences, but Regina and I are the same. I want what is best for her."

"What if Regina finds her happiness elsewhere in the future?"

Emma's heart sank. Was that a possibility? She was thrown away from the minute she was born. The first family in line to adopt her after the wardrobe had taken one look and bolted. What's to say Regina won't come to find she isn't what she was looking for after all? "If Regina decides she is happier with someone else or no longer cares for me, I will respect her wishes. It will break my heart, but I would never force her to stay with me if she doesn't choose to do so. I'll never take her choice from her."

"Your parents are technically her parents. How do I know you aren't being used by them to get Regina to accept them?"

"Because Regina will never acknowledge or accept Daddy as her father. He is _mine!_ Regina's father is your husband. Regina cut all claims and ties to my mom back in the forest. For all intents and purposes, Regina's only got you in her mother role. If my parents wanted her back as their daughter, they would have already tried. Dad has no idea how to proceed because he's never had a real relationship with her. Mom just wants to try and make her amends if Regina wants, and then move forward to knowing her as a person. Regina doesn't want them as parents. Everyone needs to let this go. It's tired."

"I know you two have had sex. No one gets this far into a relationship with as much chemistry as you two and hasn't. You respect her. If I find out you hurt her in any way I won't care that you stand to inherit this kingdom. Regina is a princess too. You'll treat her as such."

"Keira, I understand that you're trying to emulate my mother here, but I am not having the sex talk with you. My parents have given me several. My siblings have given me talks. My aunt has, Abbie has. I'm not repeating it with you. What Regina and I do in our private lives is nobody's goddamn business. I came here to to find my center again. I hear you loud and clear. Please leave me, now."

"Regina didn't get to leave your family's interrogation."

Emma stopped a hair's breath from Keira. "Regina could have damn well up and left. She said she would have left if she felt too uncomfortable. All I want to do is be with my fucking horse. Will you please leave me alone?!"

Henry came into the stall to find Emma near tears and Keira standing defiantly a half step from the blonde. "Ladies, what is going on? I can hear you from outside the barn."

"If you thought your interrogation was too soft, you could have come at me yourself. Regina already said she loved me. You can't take that from me."

The couple blinked in disbelief as white smoke enveloped Emma and Leia. In an instant the stall was void, leaving Henry to stare questioningly at his wife.

"You went easy on Emma. Regina may have been fine with it, but I wanted to make sure that Emma has Regina's best interests at heart, that she's worthy of Regina. A dozen other princesses run through this corporation. I wanted to make sure Emma wasn't using her title to get with Regina."

"What did you say to her? Emma never cries."

"Nothing! I just asked why she thought she was good enough for Regina, about her parents, and what would happen if Regina found happiness elsewhere. I told her that she'd better treat Regina with respect and utmost care in their bedroom activities."

"You told an emotional teenager who just got done dealing with being attacked by her birth mother and her minions that our daughter could possibly abandon her to find happiness elsewhere?"

"What? No. I was just giving her a harder inquisition than you gave her. Just because we know Emma doesn't mean we know how she is with Regina. I wanted to make sure she understood Regina had people equally protective in her corner."

"I appreciate that you were doing your own interrogation, but now was the worst time to tell Emma that Regina could find happiness with someone else. I've got to tell Cora and Regina to go find her."

"I don't understand. Emma is always strong willed. She can handle being questioned or she isn't ready to be dating Regina."

"Keira, Emma is always strong in front of the townspeople because she has to be. She comes here to take off that mask and just be Emma for a while. You told a teenager who has abandonment issues that the love of her life is going to leave her for someone else, that she once again isn't good enough. I was careful with Emma because I've known her her entire life. I know how deeply she feels things. I know she would never play games with Regina or intentionally hurt her. I know that when Emma loves, she does it with her entire being just like my daughter. She wouldn't risk her heart otherwise. "

Henry paused and raked a hand over his bald head. "That girl has been through hell and back more times than anyone deserves. She has darkness rampant inside her the same as Regina. They have the same emotional scars. Regina and Emma are fated to be together. They always have been, long before either was born. I went easy on Emma because I already know that they're meant for each other. My job is simply to help them along the way."

"I just wanted Emma to get a harder questioning like Regina did."

"Cora and Rupert were nervous. You know they get strict and put on airs when they're nervous. There's no excuse for Baelfire. Zelena was just having some fun. She only asked two questions. Regina, Emma, and I have discussed this. Regina didn't even want me to talk to Emma."

"I would apologize, but Emma needed a rougher interrogation. Regina is your daughter! She's as fragile, if not more so, than Emma. We have to protect her, even if you think you're sure Emma is right for her."

"What did you do to Emma?"

Henry and Keira spun to face the former Prince Charming. They'd completely forgotten he was here.

"Seems we need to talk."

 **ESESES**

Regina skimmed the letter, flipping through the three pages furiously as she downed her whiskey. "Unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable."

She hadn't intended to show up at Cora's house. The letter, Regina hadn't even bothered fully reading it. The passages she did read, inflamed her. Somehow she'd wound up on the front steps of Emma's childhood home. The second glass of whiskey may have helped.

Zelena opened the door as the bell started ringing repeatedly. Her jaw dropped open at the sight of the brunette furiously glaring at the bell. "We heard you the first time, dear. Emma isn't here."

"I'm here to speak to your mother. She gave me this." Regina waved the letter in Zelena's face.

"I'll go and tell her you want to talk. The study is private. It's third door on the left."

Zelena turned and walked back upstairs to find her mother. "You've a guest."

"I'm not seeing anyone at the moment."

"Oh, you'll want to meet this particular guest. I'd stay as it seems quite the show is in store, but you two need a private moment."

Cora's eyes widened. "She's here? Seriously, Zelena? If this is a joke, I will find a way to ground you."

The redhead threw her head back and laughed. "I dare you to try. I sent her to your study. I'll be off now. I'd turn off your phone. Best have no interruptions for this doozy."

Cora shot a warning glare at her as she shut her phone off. "Out! See if you can't find your sister and make sure she's alright. You know how lost she gets on Leia. I don't want her so into her head she winds up in danger."

Zelena bounced out of the house wishing more than anything that she was a fly on the wall for this conversation. As much as it was something Regina and her mother needed to hash out themselves, it would certainly make for juicy knowledge to share with her siblings.

The elder brunette entered her study to find Regina examining a photo of six year old Emma, top and bottom front four teeth missing, as she smiled brightly with her face pressed close to sixteen year old Zelena.

"Zelena had a theatre production at school. Emma was so excited to tell everyone that _her_ sister had the lead. She ran right onstage just as the curtain rose again after the finale. The bouquet she had picked out for Zelena was bigger than her."

Regina jumped to face the voice, wobbling slightly from the alcohol she'd consumed. "I read your letter."

"Oh, that was fast. I barely left you an hour ago."

"So I skimmed it. Sue me. Do you really think there's anything you can say that justifies how you treated me? Does it make it all okay because you didn't have your heart? I took my heart out for a while. I never harmed a child ever. You said, where was it? Oh yes, you said you 'felt hollow, devoid of any happiness or light without your heart'. Was that before or after your threw your first born down the river like Moses?"

"I -"

"Oh no. This is my turn to talk. You have a habit of throwing children away. First Zelena, and then you threw me away when you chose to abuse me instead of love me. So what if you were a peasant that got picked on by royalty. You could have been happy being queen with Daddy. I could have married anyone and been a respected royal anyways. There aren't that many family members to each royal court. Instead, you tried to force me to marry a man older than my own father. Did you know I heard him talking about how he planned to take me in great detail to his guards, and that he would let his top guards have a go when he was tired of me? I would have been a glorified whore and a babysitter to the woman who birthed Emma. I wouldn't have any power under Leopold."

"Is that why you made a deal with the genie to be free of the crown? I had no idea, Regina. Leopold insisted he had no interest in bedding you. He just wanted a mother for his child. I figured what better way to get you to a ruling crown than have such an easy trip to power. I could get you to be his queen. All you had to do was watch the brat. Soon after I could dispose of Leopold, and then you could reign queen."

"I never wanted to be queen, Cora! I wanted to marry Daniel. You murdered my love. I ran away because I never would have been free. I'd have died miserable, controlled and abused by you, whore for the White kingdom. Daniel was the first time I've felt alive off a horse. You couldn't even let me have that. How long did you wait after I left to kill all the horses in the stables?"

Cora shook her head. "I didn't kill the horses, Regina. I knew you'd taken your steed, so I went looking for tracks. Snow came looking to ride. I sent her to find your father in the stables. I returned to the castle to find him in our chambers, ill."

"His heart?"

"Yes, here I can heal him enough that simple medication and better lifestyle keep him fit and well. I'm certain Snow will want another meeting. Ask her then. I may have been a sadistic bitch, but you running away broke something in my soul. Killing your horses would have hurt both you and your father. I couldn't do that anymore. I didn't know they were gone until I came back to bring Henry through."

"Convenient that it took me finally being successful in running away for your heartless soul to feel something for me. You didn't want me to be queen to save from ridicule. You wanted me in power so that you could exact revenge on the royals who wronged you. You just wanted me to do it for you."

"Regina, I did write that in the letter. I've had two decades to do little but reflect on my past life. I've had therapy with Archie Hopper for sixteen years. I -"

Cora was cut off by Regina's dramatic eyeroll. "Ooh, look at me. I'm Cora Mills. I spent eighteen years torturing my daughter in every way possible. Then I abandoned her and miraculously became a hero and a benevolent ruler. I found the daughter that wasn't damaged and a brand new one to move on with. Did you even give a damn about what you were doing to me when your magic whipping nearly caused me to bleed to death? How about when your trees almost squeezed the life out of me all those times I tried to run away? Or the time you screamed at me for an hour before making me sleep on the bare castle floor because I accidentally wet the bed after a nightmare? I was three years old. Did you do the same to Emma?"

"Do not bring Emma into this. That girl has done absolutely nothing wrong. I am sorry for how I treated you. Nothing in the world will make anything I've done to you alright or null and void. I can apologize until I'm blue in the face. It won't change what I've done. I can at least explain to you my story, what I was going through, where my mind was at. I can try and explain my mindset of why I did what I did. It doesn't change anything, but it might make you have a little clarification on things."

Regina huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "If this letter changes nothing, why reach out to me? Why not bring Emma into this? You replaced me with her. I never would have agreed to start over with you even if you'd found me back then. You knew you'd done too much damage. I'm as stubborn and strong willed as you. You're as much a coward as Rumple, so you went and found a new baby that fit this new life you think you have."

"You realize that you're insulting the person you love? My daughter is an absolute godsend. She helped save me. True, Zelena gave me my heart, and she agreed to start over with me. Emma, I never got to experience what it was like to love someone with my whole being before her, to not have a past to atone for. I simply got to love her wholly. My heart was still black after it was returned. Emma helped reduce the black in my heart to a tiny spot. I'm sorry that can't ever be you, but don't you dare reduce Emma to a replacement baby. She never has been, and she never will."

Ignoring her, Regina moved on. This wasn't about Emma. It was about her and Cora. "The part in here about how you knelt in your grain as punishment from the king was rather ironic. If you wanted me to be a respected queen, why make me have your peasant punishment? Did mommy like the reminder of what started it all?"

"Regina, you have always been stronger than me. I never broke you. Hell, I tried as hard as anyone could, and you never broke. You're stubborn and strong willed as you said. More so than any other person, aside from maybe Emma. You've an intelligence no amount of tutoring could instill. You deserve the world. I can offer you that now. I can try and make amends the best I can, however you want. More than anything I'd like to get to know who you are now. I always envisioned any suitor of Emma's would become a friend. I like Walsh well enough."

"You want to be my friend? Seriously? After every damn thing you've ever done to me, you expect us to be friends?"

Cora let Regina repeatedly hit her until the tears came. Magic apparently hadn't occurred to Regina, thankfully. Ignoring her own uncertainty, she pulled Regina to her and sank onto the couch. She held Regina until the sobs turned to hiccups.

"Do you feel better?"

"What?"

"Did hitting me make you feel better?"

Regina's face paled and Cora magicked a waste basket a millisecond before Regina emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Drinking and highly charged emotional situations don't tend to go well."

Regina took the proffered water bottle warily. "You knew?"

"Emma has a penchant for whiskey, and for emotionally drinking. I've become adept at smelling it."

"Do you really think we can start over?"

"That's up to you, Regina. I'd love it if you'd want to. I also understand if you don't. Like I said, I can't change anything that happened. No amount of apologies can make it alright or better. The only thing I can hope for is that someday you might understand my mindset, and find it in your heart to forgive me. However you want, whatever you'd like, I can make amends. If you're willing, I'm ready."

"I don't know. I want to, but I don't know that I can move on never bring up past crimes when I'm angry at you. I don't know if I can ever trust you again."

Cora nodded. "Maybe we start slowly? You and I could see Dr. Hopper together and see if there's a way we can move forward where I try and avoid upsetting you. If I do, he can give us ways to address it or move forward if you do bring up what I've done. It's always going to be there. It's always going to hurt. It hurts me daily too. I hate myself for what I've done to you. Archie is great at what he does though. I know I'm the reason you became an assassin. I'd like to try and help your heart the way Emma's helped mine."

"Give me some time. I'll try the sessions with you and Dr. Hopper, but maybe in a week or two. I can't do this again right now."

Regina got up and walked to the door. Cora followed and gave her a tight smile. "I'm here for whatever you need, whenever." Regina nodded and made to leave. "Oh, and don't ever use Emma in a negative argument ever again."

 **ESESES**

Henry cursed repeatedly as Cora's phone went straight to voicemail. Rupert's rang repeatedly before going to voicemail. Regina's did the same. It was nearly an hour before he finally got through to someone in Emma's family. His own search yielding no luck in finding Emma.

"Zelena speaking."

"Thank the gods one of you answered."

"Excuse me? Are you supposed to have this number?"

"It's Henry Casales, Regina's father. I've been trying to get a hold of your parents or Regina for an hour."

"Regina is talking to my mother. I told her to turn her phone off. Daddy is with Lucia, Walsh, and Baelfire out at the beach house. He doesn't bring his phone out to swim."

"It's about Emma."

"What about Emma?"

"Emma misconstrued something my wife said and she took off with Leia. I don't know where they've gone, but someone needs to check on her, and I've no magic to track her."

"What exactly did Emma 'misconstrue'?"

"Keira simply asked Emma what would happen if Regina decided that her happiness lied elsewhere. I think Emma jumped the gun and took that to mean she wasn't wanted or wouldn't be wanted. You just need to find her. I've sent a few hands out to search, but they've not found her here."

"Why would you tell Emma that Regina no longer loves her? Do you know how over the moon she was when Regina finally said she loved her back? They're nearly magically bound. Did Regina tell Emma she no longer wanted her?"

"Calm down, please. It was a hypothetical, and Emma got upset. Regina still loves Emma as far as I know. Keira was just talking to her."

"Keira should be more delicate when talking to my sister. I may be happy now, but that doesn't mean I don't remember how to be perfectly wicked if the situation calls for it. If anything happens to Emma, it's on you two."

Zelena promptly hung up the phone and magicked Emma's favourite jacket to her. She never saw the appeal in red leather, but it had made her sister's face light up when they passed it in a shop window one day. Emma said it was her favourite present that year, and it's been well worn since. Her sister magically grew it so that she'd always have it with her.

The jacket had been enchanted after the first time Emma had disappeared on them for more than a few hours. Zelena followed the floating jacket across town and to the border of No Man's Land.

"Emma, it's Zelena. Are you alright?"

The redhead got no answer so she tried again. "Emma, I need to know you're okay. Please talk to me."

When the silence dragged on, Zelena tried to push past the magical barrier. Each town had a piece of No Man's Land in it sealed off by a magical border. If Emma didn't want you in it, the damn thing zapped you. It wasn't often Emma allowed anyone in. She could count on one hand the number of times after Kaya's death that anyone had been allowed in.

"Ow! Damn it, Emma. I will stay here as long as it takes to get you to talk to me. Either I'm coming in or you're coming out. Your choice."

The barrier shimmered and shone brightly. Zelena blinked and found herself next to Emma on the edge of a wildflower field. Emma was sitting on a large flat rock, staring into the forest ahead of her. Leia was a few feet away grazing on the grass.

"Emma, are you okay?"

"Regina's going to dump me."

"No she's not, honey. She's madly in love with you just as you are her."

"You know I didn't even think of her leaving me as a possibility. Her mom said that Regina could find happiness elsewhere. People have thrown me away since the minute I was born. I'm not worthy of her. I took her place, Zee. I'm her replacement, and I'm in love with her. Shit is so messed up." Emma buried her face into her knees as she hugged her legs tighter to her chest.

"You're not her replacement, Emma. You've never been. Mom and Dad decided to have another baby to bring us all together, to start our new paths here by helping a child gain a family, to help us learn what unconditional love is. _You_ are unconditional love, Emma. You are Emma. She is Regina. It was never about replacing. It was always about starting anew, about healing and extending that healing to others."

"Why do you think Snow is here? I've asked before, but will someone finally tell me why she's so angry at us?"

Zelena sat down next to Emma and put an arm around her shoulder, resting red curls on blonde. "It's a feud from a life you never knew, Em. I don't know the details, but I know losing her mom set her on her dark path. Something happened between her and Regina to strengthen that evil inside her. I bank on Snow thinking she was in love with Regina and Regina refusing to be apart of her family."

Emma gasped. "No! That's just, that's even more messed up than how it is now. Why do you think that?"

"Well, it'd be a juicy twist wouldn't it? Mostly because the way she leered at Regina when she noticed her in the room. No one looks at someone like that unless they want to bed them. Rumours around the dock saying Snow slept with the dirty pirate, and she can glamour him to look like Regina."

"Ew! That's just gross. I've seen some of mom's memories from when Snow was a girl the few times they encountered. She was a spoiled rotten, selfish, self centered brat. No way Regina would ever have fallen for her. Right?"

The uncertainty on Emma's face broke Zelena's heart. Emma was always going to wonder if she was worthy of love, if she was good enough to be a first choice. All because the rotten princess had been too greedy for power to love her own daughter. Seems Cora and Snow had a lot in common.

"No, Em. Regina has never truly been evil at heart. She was made that way, and even then it was a means to an end to survive. Snow is a bitch. You've always been our first choice. The moment we saw you in the orphanage we knew you'd be our family. That's never changed and will never. Regina can get a concussion and decide to start over with us as a sister, but you'd stay right with us. You're a true Swan, Emma. One day you'll believe it."

"She doesn't want to be a sister. Thank the gods, because that's a hard limit even for the Enchanted Forest."

Zelena couldn't help but laugh. "Knowingly having relations with your siblings was indeed frowned upon. Everyone is related to everyone somehow though. I have good news."

Blonde brows furrowed as Emma turned her head to look at her sister. "Good news?"

"Regina went to talk to mom. She came over about an hour after you left. I wish I could have stayed. I think she was drunk."

"Mom was drunk? In the middle of the day? Are you feverish?"

"Not mom, you ninny. Regina was drunk. She smelled like you when you've spent the day at the bottom of a bottle with Ruby."

"We do like whiskey. That couldn't be good though. Did mom give her the letter? Do you know if they're okay?"

"Oh, she had the letter. Practically shoved it down my throat. I left her in the study with mom. I don't know how things went."

"We should go and see if they're still alive."

"Later, just in case they're still talking. Are you happy? This is what you've encouraged since the beginning."

"I want mom to be happy. That last splotch of black on her heart is from Regina. I want mom to heal and be able to move on. I want Regina to be able to heal and to forgive. They should know one each other now. I want them to get along. It's no fun having a partner who hates your family and vice versa. I just want everyone to have their happiness."

"This is why you're the little savior, the one who is going to boss us all around when the time is right. You always want peace, but you're not afraid to get your hands dirty or make it happen."

"We could co-rule. I don't know why you don't want to inherit Silver Swan."

"I'm happy running Willowfield. Ruling a kingdom isn't something I want to do. You're the full swan. It's your place to rule everyone. You are rightful heir to the White Kingdom. You're an heir to the Dark Palace. You're heir to Silver Swan. You're also the heir to No Man's Land. I don't want the responsibility. I'd go insane. This is what you were born for. If you need help, we're always here for you. Queen rightfully belongs to you."

"Meh, sometimes I miss just being Emma, oblivious to the challenges and scrutiny of the people. I miss the simplicity we used to have. I'd say life is so complicated, but I don't want to be an Avril Lavigne song."

"Life has always been messy, dear. You've just had to shoulder more of the mess as you've grown up. There is a way to be free for a while though."

"How?"

Zelena smiled and pulled Emma to her feet. "Riding of course."

The girls laughed as they jumped on Leia and took off across the field.

 **ESESES**

Regina walked into the closest bar and sunk down into a stool. "Whiskey sour."

"Make that two."

Turning to the voice a few stools over, Regina was shocked to find David there. "You're on your own tab."

"Of course. You look like you've had better days."

"That's incredibly rude. For a man named Charming, you certainly lack it."

"She nicknamed me that for my lack of charm. It was a joke. My whole life is a joke."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

"At least you get Emma out of this. I've nothing now. I've lost my daughter completely. I lost my wife by choosing to stay with Emma."

"Emma isn't a possession. I don't _get_ her. She's not something to obtain. Emma _lets_ me into her inner circle. I love her. You, you abandoned her to save a kingdom she never even had the chance of knowing."

"It was to give Emma her best chance. She had to go."

"Cora may be a lot of things, but she never hurt an infant. She didn't start being cruel until I was two. If Emma is the prophesized savior, why didn't you let her save you back then? Emma seems to win just about everyone over with next to no effort. She could have won over Cora."

"Emma wasn't supposed to save everyone until she was twenty eight. I didn't even know Snow kept her, hidden away to suffer like her life didn't matter, like my mother's life didn't matter. She insisted that Emma went through the wardrobe. She said she'd foreseen Emma turn dark, and that we had to do whatever we could to save her. I never wanted to hurt Maleficent's daughter. I never wanted any of this. All I wanted was my daughter, to love her and keep her safe."

"You thought sending her away to a foreign land on word alone that she'd be alive at twenty eight was something a loving parent would do? You expected her to save a whole kingdom she didn't get to meet. You'd have left her at the mercy of strangers to fulfill a role she had no choice in. What makes you so sure Emma would have done it?"

"It's what heroes do."

"Heroes? You took a tree branch to my head and knocked me unconscious in order to make me like you, a puppet for Snow. You cursed an unborn child to a life of misery and doom because Snow made you believe it was the only way to ensure she'd be good. Snow was so far gone by then, it really raised no flags that she'd want her daughter to be the exact opposite of herself? You abandoned your baby because someone said so. Can anyone pull your strings and make you dance?"

Charming glared as he took a swing of his drink. "She's my _wife!_ Why would I think she'd lie to me? Snow knew all my weaknesses. The only things I desired in the world was my mother's happiness and to have a child. Snow took both those from me."

Regina nodded, finger circling the rim of her glass. "She took everything from me too. Daniel's dead. She stole my freewill. I had to torture and kill some of magic's greatest wielders, her own friends. It's quite the irony that I love her daughter, but Emma's never really been hers, or yours for that matter. You know she'll never think of you as her father."

"Yes she will. One day she'll see. I'm the good guy. Rumple is evil."

"That's not how it works in this world. No one is good or evil. There's no black and white, only shades of grey. Emma has been raised by two loving parents. To her, you're the man who threw her away and tried to kill her cousin. If she gives you a second chance, it won't be as her father. The most you can ask for is friendship."

"Is that how you're handling your parents?"

"My former parents. Henry is and always will be my father. He raised me. I've zero interest in any sort of relationship with Rupert here, and he respects that. We give each other space, and our focus is on Emma. Cora, she and I have a long way to go, but I'd like to know this loving Cora. She's all I wished for growing up."

"So I'm supposed to accept that friendship is the most I'll get from my daughter?"

"Emma isn't yours. She's a Swan, who has two parents she adores. You'd be lucky if Emma called you a friend. I feel lucky. Emma is still the savior. She brings the brightest joy to everyone. You should get to know her."

"How do I do that? She hates me."

"She hates the idea of you. Emma doesn't actually know you. I was twisted and controlled by Snow. I have committed some of the worst deeds, and yet Emma has come to love me. You've been just as manipulated. Give her some time and genuinely try to make something of yourself here. If Emma sees you trying, she'll reach out."

"How can you be so sure? I'm sure she feels I've done nothing but abandon and hurt her."

"She's Emma. It's just who she is."

Charming nodded as he knocked back the whiskey before coughing, his face reddening and his eyes watering. "This is awful."

"The spirits here are a lot stronger, better tasting too. Emma likes whiskey sours and mimosas. Whatever you do, do not talk negatively about her family. She loves them like no other. You talk bad about them or try and act like her father and Emma will drop you faster than a first year runs away from Moaning Myrtle."

"What?"

Regina's face flooded red as she realized what she'd said. Emma brought out the geek in her, but she normally kept that part well hidden. She was about to answer when they were interrupted.

"We've been looking for you everywhere. Emma needs you."

"What happened?" The last person Regina expected to come find her was Keira. She was nice enough, certainly didn't abuse her with magic, but Regina didn't view her as a mother. They were barely acquaintances.

"I may have misspoke and Emma now thinks you don't love her, that you're going to leave her."

"You did what? How does one even get into a conversation like that?"

"I was interrogating her, _for you!_ Henry went far too easy on her, especially when her family filleted you."

"I could have left at any time. It wasn't my favourite conversation, but damn well wasn't the worst. You couldn't have found a way to talk to Emma without telling her lies about me not loving her?"

"I asked her what she'd do if you found happiness elsewhere. It wasn't meant to hurt her."

"You should know by now that Emma has -"

"Abandonment issues, yes I know. I'm sorry. I had good intentions."

 **ESESES**

Regina called on her magic as best she could. The three glasses of whiskey she'd had with Charming made it a little difficult. She managed to call it enough to find Emma though. She'd felt drawn to Emma before, but having her magic back full force, it was innately drawn to Emma.

Emma smiled as Regina let herself into her apartment. The way the brunette stumbled, she knew her girlfriend had more than a little to drink. "Hey, how are you?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. You smell like a distillery. Been drinking without me?"

The brunette launched herself into her girlfriend's arms. "I needed it."

"Why?"

"You've been spending all your time away from me. Then your mother gave me this stupid letter that's eight pages long. Eight pages on woe is her. I sort of went there intending to yell at her."

"Did yelling at her make you feel better?"

Regina sheepishly shrugged. "Kind of. I may have hit her too."

Green eyes widened as she leaned back to study her girlfriend. "You hit my mother?"

The brunette was going to defend herself when Emma picked up her hands and examined them. "I didn't hurt myself. I don't think I hurt her either."

"So you got drunk to go talk to Cora? Was that smart?"

"You're not angry I hit her?"

"You just said you didn't hurt her. My mother would have stopped you if she wanted to. Are you okay from your talk?"

"I want so much to just move forward, but it feels like I'm doing myself an injustice in doing so. If I forgive her and move on, it's saying that none of her torture happened."

"No one is saying that it didn't happen. We never forget our pasts. Forgiving and moving on is saying that you are worth living a life with less burden. It takes a great deal of anger and negative feelings to hold a grudge. You've said you always wanted a kind, loving Cora. She exists now, Regina. You can heal part of your heart by accepting her now and letting her help you. It's too little too late, but I know you want it. It's okay to take it."

"What is that saying to my four year old self, Emma?"

Emma kissed Regina on her forehead. "It's telling her that she might not have gotten a chance at loving Cora, but you now has it and your efforts in trying to get affection from her weren't for not. You're going to give four year old you closure."

"Closure? Who am I without hating her, without being dark?"

"You're Regina Cisneros, heir to Summerland and to No Man's Land. You are daughter of Henry Casales. You are an artist. You're kind, honest, loyal. You love with all you have. You have intelligence beyond measure. There's more to you than dark magic. We both know how enticing it feels to have that darkness. It's a part of you. I like that part, just as I like all others. I love you."

Regina sighed, shoulders slumping in resignation. "I can't believe I hit Cora while I was drunk. I threw up in front of her."

"Been there, done that many times. We've all done it at least once, Bae, Zelena, and I. Being a sick drunk around my mom is almost a rite of passage."

"My head hurts. Do you have any bread?"

"Why don't you go set up the TV in the bedroom for a movie marathon? I'll make you some hashbrowns and toast fast."

"You're pretty. I'm glad you're mine."

Emma laughed and kissed her before turning her towards the bedroom. "I'm glad too, now go."

Regina stumbled to her bedroom and pulled up Amazon Prime on the TV. Emma walked into the bedroom a few minutes later as she was struggling to get undressed.

"Why are you taking your clothes off?"

"Pajamas."

"You've magic, Regina. It's faster and safer than breaking your face with a fall in your haste."

Emma didn't give Regina time to argue. With a pointed stare and a few muttered words, Regina was changed into sweatpants and one of Emma's band shirts. She set the food she'd conjured down on the nightstand next to Regina along with some aspirin and a glass of water.

"How are you so perfect?"

"In case you've forgotten, I carved a crocodile into a man's back not too long ago. I'm far from perfect. I just never stop trying to be the best Emma the moment calls for. I make a lot of mistakes. I'm human."

"You're perfect for _me."_

Emma changed herself into a similar outfit before climbing into bed and snuggling next to Regina. "How do you feel about talking to my mother?"

"I don't think I'd have come around so soon if I wasn't drinking when she gave me that letter. It helped some. She suggested sessions with a Dr. Hopper to try and get us comfortable with each other."

"He's a good guy. I'm glad you're willing to give it a try. Take things at _your_ pace. There's no speed it has to go at. No one expects you to suddenly become overnight best friends. Mom will go at whatever pace you want."

"I said some things I didn't mean today."

"That happens sometimes."

"I told her you were a replacement baby."

Emma stiffened, unable to look over at Regina because she couldn't bare to see what truth was etched in her face. "Do you really feel that way?"

"NO! It was stupid and in the heat of the moment. I would never have gone with them if she'd come to find me. I was too angry and hurt. It wasn't easy finding out your parents were my abusers. My initial thought was that they adopted you to fill my place."

"And now?"

Regina cupped Emma's chin and forced green eyes to meet hers. "Now I know that you would have come into that family regardless of whether I was there or not. You were adopted with the best intentions. I would like to think if they wanted to replace me that they'd find someone who looked like me."

"Why'd you say it if you don't feel that way anymore?"

"Emma, it wasn't to hurt you. I'm telling you so that you don't find out later on from someone else. It was an easy go to in the moment. I regretted it the instant I said it."

"There's always going to be an easy argument between the two of you. You've a lot of history together, and there's always going to be something that's quick to draw to provide instant hurt. Hopefully you can find ways around that. I love you both. I don't want to be used as an arguing topic ever. Not towards each other at least. I'd rather you come to me instead."

"I'm sorry I said it. Can you forgive me?"

Emma nodded. "It's not fair to hold it against you when I had the same conversation with Zelena earlier."

"One day, you're going to believe you're worthy of unconditional love. No one that matters will ever disregard or throw you away again. You're first choice. Always."

A small smile graced Emma's lips before she settled back into Regina's side as the brunette hit play on Harry Potter. Neither noticed the red smoke start filtering into the room.

"Besides, if you're my replacement you'd blow me out of the water."

"I love you, even if you're ridiculous sometimes."

They got through one and a half Harry Potter films before both women fell asleep together in a tangle of limbs. Regina's head rested on Emma's chest, an arm thrown over her to keep her close. It'd been an emotionally exhausting few days. Witching time or not, sleep was what they both needed.


End file.
